Undercover
by IBelongToTheDoctorsPack
Summary: Dean Winchester, un agent privé, doit infiltrer la banque dans laquelle Castiel Novak travaille. Pensant avoir affaire à une mission simple, il découvre que c'est très loin d'être le cas et les deux hommes sont rapidement mêlés à une histoire qui va changer la totalité de leurs vies.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Undercover

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de cette fan fiction appartiennent aux créateurs de Supernatural.

**Résumé:** Dean Winchester, un agent privé, doit infiltrer la banque dans laquelle Castiel Novak travaille. Pensant avoir affaire à une mission simple, il découvre que c'est très loin d'être le cas et les deux hommes sont rapidement mêlés à une histoire qui va changer la totalité de leurs vies.

**Note de l'auteur:** Pour une première fois avec Destiel, je me lance dans une fic d'une petite vingtaine de chapitres. Le Destiel sera plutôt tardif, mais pas de panique il arrivera! Je posterai un chapitre dès que j'aurai fini de l'écrire, mais connaissant ma fréquence d'écriture il se peut très bien que je post deux chapitres en 1 semaine ou alors seulement un en 1 mois, ça dépendra. En tout cas j'espère que cette fan fiction vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews!

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ils se mirent à courir, le plus vite possible sans regarder derrière eux. Ils quittèrent l'entrepôt en vitesse même si la douleur au ventre de Dean le ralentissait ce qui l'énervait grandement. Il fallait qu'il court plus vite, qu'il rejoigne la voiture sinon il serait trop tard pour Castiel et lui. Heureusement, son ami ne s'était pas garé trop loin, si ça avait été le cas ils auraient tout les deux été perdus. En arrivant à l'Impala, Castiel lança les clés à Dean qui les attrapa au vol. Il l'ouvrit ensuite et tout deux rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Cas...commença Dean en démarrant le moteur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus, un coup de feu se fit entendre derrière eux. La peur gagna les deux hommes. Castiel lança un regard terrifié au conducteur qui ne savait pas comment le calmer.

-On va s'en sortir, dit-il simplement en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Il fit demi tour à grande vitesse en frôlant de peu le mur de l'entrepôt. Un autre coup de feu retentit mais rien n'atteignit l'Impala qui filait à travers le parking. Elle sortit et arriva sur la route où presque aucune voiture ne roulait. Dean accéléra, concentré sur la route devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire...murmura Cas, des sanglots dans la voix.

Il mit ses mains sur sa tête en soupirant.

-Je te l'ai dit, on va se sortir de cette merde. Fais moi confiance.

-Mais...

Dean détourna les yeux de la route pour les plonger dans ceux bleus de son ami assis à ses côtés. Ils étaient plein de larmes, il paraissait terrifié, essoufflé d'avoir couru. Ses mains tremblaient, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Tout chez lui montrait l'état de panique dans lequel il était.

-Fais moi confiance, répéta doucement Dean.

Castiel baissa les yeux, serrant les poings pour se calmer, en vain.

-Je tué un homme Dean...murmura Castiel.

_Quelques mois plus tôt..._

Dean se regarda une dernière fois dans la vitre de sa voiture. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, le costume lui allait étonnamment bien. D'habitude il n'en portait jamais, préférant les jeans et les chemises à carreaux aux chemises blanches et vestes centrés. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction, cette tenue allait avec le rôle qu'il devait endosser.

Il détourna son regard de son Impala chérie qu'il avait garé juste devant l'immeuble pour se tourner vers la grande porte en verre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Allons-y...murmura-t-il pour se motiver.

Les missions d'infiltrations l'énervaient au plus haut point. Il préférait l'action immédiate à la longue attente que demandaient ces missions sous couverture. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, Bobby lui avait ordonné de prendre cette mission en main et quand le Big Boss ordonne quelque chose, Dean le fait. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que ça pourrait être drôle, même si infiltrer une banque était loin d'être l'éclate totale.

Dean n'avait eu que peu d'infos concernant le principe de la mission. Bobby lui avait dit que son but était d'obtenir des informations sur une hypothétique histoire de détournement de fonds. Au début, il avait été très septique quant à l'utilité de cette histoire, ils ne s'occupaient pas de ça d'habitude. Les missions qu'il avait en temps normal étaient plus violentes et plus rapides. Ils réglaient les problèmes de leur clients sans que cela ne traîne, parfois en rapport avec des dettes, des histoires de drogues, d'enlèvements ou d'adultère aillant mal tournés. Évidemment ils ne travaillaient pas avec la police, ils étaient beaucoup trop lents pour régler les problèmes de leur clients qui voulaient que tout se passe vite. Dean comprenait ça, il trouvait aussi que la police faisait très mal son travail. Mais avec cette mission, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bobby avait accepté.

Il arrêta de réfléchir aux raisons de sa présence ici et décida de rentrer dans son rôle de banquier. Son amies Charlie, qui elle aussi travaillait pour Bobby, avait crée une fausse identité à Dean et l'avait fait engager comme nouvel employé de Heaven &amp; Co, une banque privée faite pour des gens riches aillant beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'argent à dépenser. Dean se mit donc en marche, traversa la rue et entra dans le hall, non sans avoir un creux à l'estomac formé à cause du stress qu'il ressentait. La pièce était très grande, de nombreuses personnes allaient et venaient avec un air pressé, montaient dans les ascenseurs, retiraient de l'argent, parlaient à des employés... Dean s'avança parmi la foule et arriva près du comptoir où une jeune femme blonde au chignon serré et au sourire forcé lui adressa la parole.

-Bienvenue à Heaven &amp; Co. comment puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle tel un robot.

Dean prit un air charmeur et rendit son sourire à la jeune femme.

-Dean Smith, se présenta-t-il. Je viens rencontrer Mr Malloy.

L'employée acquiesça, pianota sur son clavier d'ordinateur sous les yeux de Dean qui espérait que les fichiers de la banque avaient bien été piratés. La femme finit par relever les yeux vers lui et lui dit avec toujours ce même sourire forcé :

-Rendez vous au troisième étage.

Un mail lui avait été envoyé expliquant qu'il devait se rendre dans le bureau d'un certain Uriel Malloy alors il remercia l'employée et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il pressa le bouton du troisième étage et attendit patiemment d'y arriver pour pouvoir quitter cet espace restreint rempli de monde. Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir et il descendit de l'ascenseur. Il déboucha dans une grande pièce où travaillaient et s'entretenaient de nombreuses personnes. Il fit quelques pas, observant les lieux et les fenêtres lumineuse où l'on pouvait apercevoir le paysage dégagé de la ville. Dean se dirigea ensuite vers un couloir, faisant confiance à son instinct. Il jeta un coup d'œil à chacune des portes, cherchant le nom de l'homme qu'il était censé rencontrer. Il finit par le trouver et frappa trois coups à la porte en bois foncé qui lui faisait face. Entendant un « entrez » il ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau. Il n'était pas grand, de nombreux dossiers étaient empilés les uns sur les autres en plusieurs piles, des cadres trônaient sur le bureau et une décoration simple habillaient les murs. Un homme était assis sur un siège, il était au téléphone et ne semblait pas apprécier l'arrivée de Dean.

-Oui, oui, je sais...Non nous...Laissez moi parler je vous prie...Je vous garantis qu'il n'y a pas...Oui...Bien, je vous rappellerai.

Il raccrocha et lança un regard noir à Dean qui plissa les lèvres avec gène.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda froidement Uriel.

-Je suis Dean Smith, j'ai reçu un mail m'indiquant que je devais me rendre à votre bureau.

-Vous venez d'être engagé ?

Dean acquiesça sous le regard perplexe de son interlocuteur.

-Bizarre...Je croyais que nous n'acceptions plus personne...

Dean sourit avec gène, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il croyait que Charlie avait fait les choses correctement mais il semblait y avoir eu un problème quelque part. Il n'avait pas trouvé ce travail dans la légalité et il espérait que personne ne le découvrirait.

Uriel soupira et se leva de son siège pour s'approcher de Dean. Il semblait très fatigué et exaspéré à l'idée de devoir s'occuper de son nouveau collègue.

-J'imagine que si Zachariah vous a donné le job c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison. Même si je ne vois pas trop ce que vous pourriez faire, nous sommes déjà en sureffectif. Vous avez des qualifications ?

Dean essaya de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Charlie à propos de sa fausse identité.

-Oui j'ai déjà travaillé pour Bancorp, expliqua-t-il.

-Bien, je vais vous faire visiter les locaux alors, dit Uriel d'une voix neutre.

Il passa devant Dean et sortit de son bureau. L'agent sous couverture referma la porte derrière lui en suivant son nouveau collègue, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir trouver des infos sur cette fameuse histoire de détournement de fonds. Les banques cachent toujours ce genre de choses, et une du genre de H&amp;C ne devait pas avoir de mal à se débarrasser des dossiers et preuves susceptibles d'être un problème. C'était le genre d'établissement privé ne voulant absolument pas faire parler d'eux, pour cela ils faisaient leur possible pour garder leur gros clients anonymes ce qui allait être un problème pour Dean qui avait peur d'avoir du mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Uriel s'avança dans le couloir, expliquant que beaucoup des bureaux se trouvaient au troisième étage. C'était ici que la paperasse et que les petits clients étaient gérés. Il montra ensuite à Dean la pièce principale puis parla des étages supérieurs où se trouvaient la gestion des gros clients. Il n'entra pas plus dans les détails et, alors que Dean allait poser une question, Uriel s'arrêta et commença à discuter avec un homme qu'il venait de croiser.

-Cas', tu peux faire le topo au nouveau ? demanda-t-il.

Le fameux Cas lança un regard indéchiffrable à Dean qui lui sourit avec gène.

-Dean Smith, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

Son interlocuteur observa sa main de ses yeux bleus. Il ne souriait pas, l'expression totalement neutre. Il releva les yeux vers ceux de Dean et finit par lui serrer la main sans grand enthousiasme.

-Castiel Novak. Je croyais qu'on n'engageait plus personne ? demanda Cas' à Uriel d'une voix grave.

-Moi aussi mais il faut croire que si.

Uriel posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue et partant, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Ce Cas' ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de devoir s'occuper de Dean, et celui-ci avait l'impression d'être un boulet que les employés se donnaient les uns aux autres. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait détester cet endroit.

-Uriel a déjà dû te le dire mais nous sommes en sureffectif alors ne t'attends pas à avoir énormément de responsabilités.

Dean se demanda comme une banque pouvait être en sureffectif mais ne se plaignit pas, l'idée de ne pas avoir de grandes responsabilités l'enchantait. Il pourrait ainsi se focaliser sur sa mission.

-Viens, ordonna Castiel en faisant signe à Dean.

Il suivit son collègue et tout deux rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Cas' appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Durant le trajet, Dean observa sa nouvelle connaissance et se demanda pourquoi tout les employés de cette banque semblaient énervés. Ils finirent par sortir de l'ascenseur et le plus grand des deux détailla l'endroit des yeux. Il était composé de blocs, ou plusieurs dizaines de personnes travaillaient sur des ordinateurs et répondaient au téléphone. Castiel s'avança dans la grande pièce, marcha quelques minutes suivit par Dean qui cherchait à se faire des repères dans ce nouvel espace et finit par s'arrêter face à un bloc vide.

-Tu vas travailler ici. Tu as déjà bossé dans une banque ?

-Ouais, à Bancorp.

-Alors tu sais comment ça fonctionne, en déduit Cas d'un air blasé.

Dean détailla des yeux l'homme se trouvant en face de lui. Il semblait encore plus fatigué qu'Uriel, ses yeux bleus étaient froids, il donnait l'impression de vouloir être n'importe où sauf en train de discuter avec Dean.

-J'te laisse t'installer alors, dit Castiel avant de faire demi-tour.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner en silence, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir supporter cette ambiance aussi longtemps que la mission le demandait.

La journée passa rapidement, Dean réussit à prendre ses marques et commença à travailler. Certains autres employés lui expliquèrent ce qu'il devait faire, ce qui était une excellente chose car Dean n'avait évidemment jamais travaillé dans une banque de toute sa vie. En fin d'après-midi, la journée fut terminée alors Dean décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Il récupéra toutes ses affaires, plus heureux que jamais de pouvoir quitter cet endroit et sortit de son box lorsqu'il bouscula une femme.

-Oh excusez-moi, dit Dean avec gène.

La jeune femme ramassa le dossier qu'elle avait fait tombé à cause de la bousculade avant même que Dean ne puisse l'aider.

-C'est pas grave, dit-elle en se relevant.

Contrairement aux personnes que Dean avait rencontré, la jeune femme ne semblait pas exaspéré par le fait de lui parler, même s'il l'avait presque fait tomber.

-Je m'appelle Dean, au fait.

-Anna, Anna Milton.

Elle lui sourit et lui lança un regard équivoque.

-T'es nouveau ici non ? demanda Anna.

-Ouais je suis arrivé ce matin.

-J'me disais bien que je ne t'avais jamais vu !

Elle semblait enchantée par la conversation, tout comme Dean qui adorait discuter avec des femmes, surtout des aussi jolies qu'Anna.

-Et alors ? Ça te plaît ?

-C'est très grand, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver mes marques.

Il lui lança un sourire charmeur et Anna continua à parler. Elle lui raconta sa vie, ce sur quoi elle travaillait, depuis quand elle était dans l'entreprise...Dean était en train de se dire qu'il pourrait peut-être faire de cette mission quelque chose de plus agréable avec la jeune femme rousse sans écouter réellement ce qu'elle disait quand il vit Castiel lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable à quelques mètres d'eux. Il fronça les sourcils et Anna comprit qu'il n'était plus concentré alors elle se retourna vers ce que regardait Dean.

-Fait pas attention à Cas', dit-elle en voyant qu'il les fixait.

Dean détourna son attention de lui.

-Il est bizarre non ?

-Un peu, mais il s'ouvre plus lorsqu'on le connaît mieux, expliqua Anna.

-Ouais, il n'a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir me connaître mieux.

-Il est méfiant avec tout le monde au début, ne le prends pas personnellement.

Mais Dean le prenait personnellement sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il vit Castiel partir et il soupira face à Anna.

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est méfiant avec moi ici, avoua-t-il.

-C'est car nous avons quelques problèmes ces derniers temps.

Dean fronça à nouveau les sourcils, intéressé par les dires de la jeune femme.

-Quel genre de problème ?

Anna soupira et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle vérifiait que personne ne les écoutait.

-On raconte qu'il se passe des choses étranges à la direction. Et avec la crise on a tous un peu peur de se faire virer, c'est pour ça que tout le monde était étonné quand ils ont vu qu'ils avaient engagé quelqu'un de plus.

-Quoi comme choses étranges ?

Dean n'avait retenu que la première partie de son discours, cette histoire de problème à la direction de la banque avait sans doute un lien avec ce qu'il cherchait.

-Ce sont juste des rumeurs mais certains disent qu'il y aurait des histoires de détournements de fonds, mais rien n'est prouvé. Évidemment ça nous met tous à crans, c'est pour ça que tout le monde est aussi froid ces derniers temps.

Il considéra tout ce que venait de dire Anna et décida qu'il devait arrêter de lui poser des questions pour ne pas mettre en danger sa couverture. Il fallait qu'il trouve plus d'informations, Dean se promit qu'il ferait son possible pour cela dans les prochains jours.

Il rentra donc chez lui, heureux de retrouver son Impala et l'appartement qu'il avait loué pour la mission. Ses pensées vagabondèrent toute la soirée, il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait mais il en revenait toujours à penser à Castiel. Il le mettait mal à l'aise et n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le regard froid qu'il lui avait envoyé quand il parlait à Anna. Dean était persuadé qu'il cachait quelque chose, son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il se promit également de trouver ce qui clochait chez ce mec le plus rapidement possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews et à ceux qui lisent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Un chapitre encore court, mais ils deviendront de plus en plus longs à mesure que la fanfiction avancera, pas d'inquiétude. Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

**CHAPITRE 2**

Rien. Le vide. Dean faisait chou blanc dans sa mission. Il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant et après trois jours d'infiltration il commençait à perdre patience. Ses journées étaient toutes les mêmes, il arrivait le matin, travaillait toute la journée en répondant au téléphone, rangeait des dossiers, parfois assistait à des rendez-vous avez les clients mais ne leur parlait pas puis rentrait chez lui. Il n'avait accès à rien, les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire étaient de fouiller dans les dossiers de son ordinateur qui ne contenait rien d'intéressant et interroger les autres employés mais ça ne menait pas à grand chose. Tout le monde semblait dire la même chose; rumeurs de détournements de fond, tension présente partout, peur de perdre son emploi. Mais Dean n'avait que peu faire de ça, ce qu'il voulait était du concret. Et il n'en trouvait pas.

Il était donc allongé sur son canapé, regardant une rediffusion d'un épisode d'une série médicale qu'il appréciait particulièrement lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Il fronça les sourcils, posa la bière qu'il tenait et se décrocha en se redressant.

-Allô ? répondit-il en passant sa main sur son visage pour se réveiller.

-Dean ? C'est Sam.

Entendre la voix de son frère le sortit complètement de son état fatigué.

-Sammy ?! Comment tu vas ? demanda Dean, heureux de pouvoir lui parler.

Sam et lui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Tandis que l'aîné travaillait pour Bobby à temps plein, Sam étudiait le droit à Stanford ce qui faisait la fierté de Dean. Mais même s'il était heureux que son petit frère puisse préparer une grande carrière, il aurait préféré l'avoir prêt de lui. Il lui manquait énomément.

-Ça va super, tout va pour le mieux. Les cours sont fatigants et stressants mais j'arrive à m'en sortir.

-J'suis sûr que tu exagères, te connaissant tu dois être le meilleur de ta promo.

Il entendit Sam rire à travers le téléphone et son cœur se serra.

-Et toi tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Dean hésita à lui parler de la mission. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de cela, il ne voulait pas mêler Sam à ce qu'il faisait. Quand il avait commencé à travailler pour Bobby, après la mort de leur père quelques années plus tôt, il avait tout fait pour garder son petit frère en dehors de tout ça. Il savait, évidemment, mais Dean faisait en sorte de ne pas lui raconter tout les détails, notamment en rapport avec la dangerosité de certaines enquêtes.

-Super aussi, répondit-il simplement.

-Quoi de neuf ? Tu fais quoi en ce moment ?

Dean se racla les gorges, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre. Il pouvait lui mentir, lui raconter qu'il s'était trouvé un coin tranquille en Alabama et qu'il travaillait en tant que mécano mais sa conscience lui souffla qu'il devait être honnête.

-Je bosse sur une mission pour Bobby.

Sam soupira à l'autre bout du fil et Dean faillit lui faire une réflexion mais se retint.

-Quel genre de mission ? demanda-t-il.

-Infiltration d'une banque, j'dois trouver des infos sur une histoire de détournements de fonds, expliqua Dean d'une voix calme.

Expliqué comme ça, son job semblait plus ennuyant qu'autre chose, et c'était le cas.

-Depuis quand Bobby s'occupe de ce genre de problème ? s'étonna Sam.

-Ouais, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre aussi, mais ça semble important donc je m'y colle. En plus notre client paye un sacré paquet d'argent pour qu'on s'en occupe.

-J'espère pour toi que c'est pas dangereux.

Dean eu un léger sourire en coin à l'idée que son petit frère s'inquiète pour lui.

-Je bosse toute la journée dans un bureau, les gens avec qui je travaille sont chiants comme la pluie et je trouve rien d'intéressant. Donc non, c'est pas la mission la plus dangereuse que j'ai eu, ne t'inquiète pas.

Dean alla dans sa cuisine pour se prendre une nouvelle bière.

-Tu ne trouves vraiment rien ?

-Non, enfin pas grand chose. Tout le monde semble avoir des doutes sur ce qu'il se passe là bas, ils flippent tous de perdre leur job et personne ne semble me faire confiance. Enfin, sauf cette fille, Anna. Elle me drague.

Sam rit encore, comme s'il se moquait de Dean.

-Sérieux ? Elle te drague ?

-Oui ! Elle est mignonne mais pas vraiment mon type. Et je dois me concentrer sur le job donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'intéresser à ça. Sinon il y a aussi ce type, Castiel.

-Lui aussi te drague ?

Sam semblait plus que choqué en posant cette question.

-Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas du tout, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose, précisa-t-il en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

-Quoi comme chose ? Tu penses qu'il a un rôle à jouer dans cette affaire ?

Dean soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier et massa son front.

-J'en sais rien, mon instinct me dit juste que je dois faire gaffe à lui.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui fut brisé par Sam au bout de quelques secondes.

-Fait quand même attention à toi Dean, dit-il doucement.

L'aîné soupira.

-Je sais, je fais toujours attention. C'est moi le grand frère, je devrais être celui te disant de faire attention, pas l'inverse !

-C'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce à quoi je pourrais faire gaffe ici...

-On sait jamais, tout peut arriver à la fac !

Les deux frères rirent et continuèrent à discuter. Sam lui raconta ses cours, puis prit des nouvelles de Bobby et Charlie. Ils parlèrent pendant encore de longues minutes avant que Sam lui explique qu'il devait partir.

-Je te rappellera bientôt et si un jour tu passes dans le coin n'hésite pas à venir, dit Sam.

-Pas de problème Sammy.

Son cœur se serra lorsque la conversation prit fin. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul dans son appartement, sa bière à la main, face à sa télé. Parfois, Dean trouvait que cette vie sur la route était longue et peu épanouissante. Il se mettait à rêver d'une maison, d'une famille, d'une carrière. Le genre de vie que son frère allait avoir ce que ne serait pas son cas. Sa vie à lui allait rester la même, gagner de l'argent en bossant pour Bobby, aidé par Charlie. Il avait déjà pensé à arrêter, se trouver un autre travail mais Bobby avait besoin de lui. Ils étaient peu à s'occuper des missions et c'était comme de travailler dans l'entreprise familiale.

Dean soupira et ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant dans les prochains jours.

* * *

Le lendemain, Dean arriva à la banque d'une humeur maussade à l'idée de devoir passer une journée de plus là-bas. Il avait l'impression d'être un salarié comme les autres, détestant le fait de se lever chaque matin pour aller travailler en étant payer un salaire de misère. Sauf que lui était très loin d'être un employé comme les autres, il était censé trouver des réponses, ce qu'il comptait faire au plus vite.

Dean décida d'aller se servir un café avant de se remettre à chercher dans les dossiers de son ordinateurs. En versant le liquide noir dans sa tasse il se mit à penser que Charlie pourrait l'aider à trouver des informations, lui n'était pas doué en ce qui concernait l'informatique, c'était Sam qui avait hérité de ce don.

-Salut, dit une voix douce derrière lui.

Dean se retourna vivement, sur les nerfs.

-Je t'ai fais peur ? demanda Anna en riant.

-Juste surprise, précisa-t-il.

Anna le détailla des yeux et remit une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage derrière son oreille. Elle lui sourit en coin et Dean sentit la gène monter en lui. Il se retourna pour terminer de préparer son café, espérant qu'Anna allait le laisser tranquille, en vain.

-T'as fini par trouver tes marques ici à ce que je vois, dit-elle.

-Ouais, au bout de quelques jours je commence à m'habituer à l'ambiance.

Il lui sourit amicalement. Dean appréciait Anna et d'habitude il n'aurait pas hésiter à jouer le jeu du flirt avec elle mais le fait de ne rien trouver concernant sa mission détournait toutes ses pensées de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas comprendre que Dean n'était pas vraiment intéressé.

-Tu vas voir, d'ici une semaine tu seras devenu un vrai membre de notre communauté.

Dean tenta de cacher son expression disant « J'espère vraiment pas avoir à rester une semaine de plus » alors baissa les yeux en faisant semblant de rire.

-Tu penses ? J'ai toujours l'impression de déranger tout le monde ici.

Anna pencha sa tête sur le côté et fit un pas en avant. Dean eu un réflexe de recul mais se retint.

-Tu ne déranges pas tout le monde. Tu ne me déranges pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard charmeur.

-Ah ouais ?

Anna hocha la tête et fit un pas de plus.

-Ça te dirais qu'on...se voit après le boulot ? proposa-t-elle.

Un rencart. Elle lui proposait un rendez-vous et Dean, même s'il s'y attendait, ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Une part de lui lui soufflait que l'important était la mission, qu'il devait se concentrer au lieu de prendre des vacances comme ça. Une autre voix lui disait de se foutre de tout ça et de profiter de cette opportunité. Il n'eut pas à trancher entre ses deux possibilités, Castiel vint les interrompre en rentrant dans la salle de repos avec son air maussade habituel.

-Vous devriez pas être en train de bosser ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Dean haussa les sourcils, presque vexé qu'il leur parle de cette façon.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Cas', dit-il sur un ton faussement jovial.

Castiel ne lui lança même pas un regard, prenant lui aussi une tasse pour se faire un thé.

-On a le droit de faire un pause, se défendit Anna en regardant Castiel du coin de l'œil.

-Il est 8h30, dit-il comme si ça expliquait le fait qu'ils n'aient pas le droit de prendre de pause.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel puis les reposa sur Dean.

-Tu me redis pour ce soir alors ?

Dean haussa les sourcils et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'hocher la tête. La jeune femme lui sourit avec joie et sortit de la pièce. Dean la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait franchis le pas de la porte puis prit une gorgée de café. Il soupira ensuite et détourna les yeux vers Castiel qui était en train de mettre du lait dans sa tasse de thé.

-Sinon ça va, Cas' ? demanda-t-il.

Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, le détailla de haut en bas de ses yeux bleus ce qui perturba un peu Dean puis s'approcha de lui, sa tasse à la main.

-Ne m'appelle pas Cas', dit-il simplement.

Il ne quitta pas Dean du regard et celui ci fronça les sourcils. Castiel finit par détourner la tête et quitta à son tour la pièce en silence. Dean siffla pour lui-même, se disant que cet homme avait réellement un problème. Même Uriel, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être la personne la plus joviale de la terre, était plus agréable avec lui que l'était Castiel, il trouvait ça vraiment énervant. Il ne lui avait rien fait, pourquoi se montrait-il aussi froid ? Il se mordit la joue, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour trouver la réponse à cette question.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de travail -si fouiller et se balader un peu partout dans l'immeuble pouvait être catégorisé comme étant du travail, Dean décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Durant les jours qu'il avait passé à la banque, il avait essayé de mémoriser les allés et venus de ses collèges, en plus de la majorité des pièces de l'immeuble. Il avait découvert où se trouvait la salle des archives et son but était d'aller y jeter un œil le plus rapidement possible. S'il devait y avoir une preuve de ce que Dean cherchait elle ne pouvait se trouver que dans cette pièce.

Durant sa pause de l'après-midi, Dean quitta donc son box et prit l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol. Il essayait de garde un air naturel, et non pas de celui-qui-allait-fouiner face à ses collègues qui semblaient en réalité loin d'être intéressés par ce qu'il faisait. Les portes s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée, les deux dernières personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur laissèrent Dean seul. Il parvint à l'étage inférieur, jeta un œil dans le couloir, repéra la porte de la salle des archives et fut heureux de découvrir qu'il n'y avait personne. Il s'avança donc, alla prêt de la porte et fut déçu de découvrir qu'elle était fermée à clés.

-Merde...soupira-t-il.

Il s'en doutait mais aurait préféré que la tâche soit plus facile. En plus il ne savait même pas s'il allait vraiment trouver quelque chose dans cette salle.

Dean sortit un crochet et une épingle, s'agenouilla face à la porte pour commencer à crocheter la serrure. Il savait s'y prendre, il ne lui fallut que quelques courtes minutes pour que la porte s'ouvre. Il espérait que personne ne viendrait le déranger et entra dans la pièce. Dean alluma la lumière et découvrit des dizaines d'étagères et de cartons entassés un peu partout. La pièce était assez grande, poussiéreuse, l'ampoule éclairait faiblement l'espace si bien que Dean avait beaucoup de mal à voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

-Bon, allons-y..., dit-il pour se motiver.

Il se mit à fouiller sur les étagères, dans les cartons, aux quatre coins de la pièce dans le but de trouver un indice et, au bout de dix minutes de recherche, commença à se dire que c'était plus difficile que prévu. Il continua à chercher, puis son œil accrocha un dossier poussiéreux se trouvant sur une étagère près du sol. Il se pencha, l'attrapa et lu le nom inscrit sur la couverture du dossier.

« Barthès ». Dean soupira de soulagement, c'était celui de son client. Il l'ouvrit, utilisa son portable pour lire ce qu'il y avait marqué sur les feuilles à l'intérieur mais comprit rapidement qu'il n'allait pas y comprendre grand chose. Son instinct lui disait que cet indice était important, Dean décida donc que la meilleure chose à faire était d'envoyer ce qu'il s'y trouvait à quelqu'un pouvant y trouver des informations.

Dean prit donc en photo les feuilles qui semblaient intéressantes, le dossier était lourd donc cela lui prit du temps. Il les envoya ensuite à Charlie par MMS, espérant que tout cela n'avait pas servit à rien. La jeune femme travaillait également de son côté, cherchant des informations sur la banque ce qui pourrait facilité le travail de Dean.

Alors qu'il refermait le dossier et le replaça sur son étagère, Dean attendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir.

-_Son of a bitch_, jura-t-il, sentant qu'il était en danger.

Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié puis sortit de la salle en espérant que la personne arrivant n'allait pas lui poser de questions, en vain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les archives ? demanda une voix en colère.

C'était Castiel, et il semblait énervé de voir Dean ici. Celui-ci essaya d'avoir un air innocent et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Uriel m'a demandé d'aller apporter quelque chose aux archives, mentit-il.

Castiel s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec sa même profondeur habituel. Il plissa les yeux à la manière d'un chat sur le point d'attaquer et Dean soutint son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Dean.

Son interlocuteur ne détourna pas les yeux et cet échange de regard perturba un peu Dean. C'était très étrange, il avait l'impression que Castiel était capable de voir son âme tout en gardant une expression glacial. Ne souriait-il jamais ?

-Je te cherchais, annonça-t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui. Zachariah m'a demandé de te faire rencontrer un client. Ça fait presque une demie heure que je te cherche.

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais rencontré ce Zachariah, il semblait être un cran au dessus de Castiel et Uriel mais il ne savait pas s'il allait un jour le voir.

-Eh bien tu m'a trouvé maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire d'ange.

Castiel cligna des yeux lentement, comme s'il était profondément énervé par tout ce que disait Dean. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et fit demi-tour pour s'avancer vers l'ascenseur après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la porte derrière eux.

-Il ne t'arrive jamais de sourire ? demanda Dean, énervé de sentir ce froid entre eux.

-Si. Ça m'arrive.

Castiel appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Dean le regarda de dos et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Pourtant tu gardes toujours cette tête d'enterrement, remarqua-t-il.

-Peut-être car je n'ai pas de raison de sourire ces derniers temps, dit-il sèchement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Dean regarda Castiel d'un air grave, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il hésita à lui demander mais sentait qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse s'il le faisait. Il se tut donc, observant les cheveux en bataille de son compagnon d'ascenseur, ses yeux bleus fatigués, sa posture droite tel un soldat. Cet homme l'intriguait énormément et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Dean en sentant son regard sur lui, celui-ci détourna les yeux rapidement. Le voyage se fit en silence, toujours dans la même tension glaciale.


	3. Chapter 3

J'adore lire vos suppositions sur la suite de l'histoire, continuez à m'en envoyer elles me font super plaisir! Bref, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire ce chapitre (pourtant il est plutôt court) à cause des cours mais je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine alors je vais essayer de poster beaucoup plus régulièrement. Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 3**

-Il va falloir que tu te bouges un peu Dean, dit Bobby sur un ton enjoué mais qui laissait bien entendre qu'il était sérieux.

-Je fais de mon mieux !

Dean était au volant de sa voiture qui roulait à une vitesse modeste dans les rues de la ville, se dirigeant vers son appartement.

-Eh bien essaye de faire mieux ! Le client commence à s'impatienter, il aimerait bien savoir où est passé son argent, précisa-t-il d'une voix pressente.

Dean roula des yeux, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui en espérant que la police ne l'arrêterait pas pour être en train de téléphoner en conduisant. Il tourna à droite à un croisement puis s'arrêta pour laisser traverser un groupe de jeunes filles qui lui sourirent.

-Il ne doit pas avoir perdu tant que ça...maugréa-t-il.

Il soupira.

-Je vais régler cette affaire, ne t'inquiète pas.

-T'as quoi pour le moment ? demanda Bobby.

-J'ai fouillé les locaux, envoyé le dossier de Barthès que j'ai trouvé dans les archives à Charlie, interrogé pas mal d'employés mais je ne trouve rien de concret. De toute façon même si je trouve quoi que ce soit, ton client il va en faire quoi des infos ?

Bobby ne répondit d'abord pas et Dean crut que la conversation avait été coupée.

-Il a dit qu'il se débrouillerait avec ce qu'on trouverait, t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il finalement.

Dean fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas insister. Bobby était d'habitude toujours transparent en ce qui concernait ses missions, c'était étrange qu'il n'en sache pas plus sur son client et sur ce qu'il comptait réellement faire après la fin de l'enquête.

-Bref, sinon toi ça va ? demanda Bobby en prenant sa voix de père qu'il utilisait quand il ne parlait pas boulot.

-Super, comme d'hab'.

Dean arriva finalement devant son immeuble et se gara sur sa place de parking.

-Tu sais, j'te dis de te concentrer sur la mission mais t'as le droit de t'amuser aussi, dit-il.

Dean lâcha un petit rire en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. Il la referma derrière lui en un claquement sec et laissa le soleil lui chauffer le visage. S'amuser, Dean en aurait bien eu envie, mais il ne savait pas comment. Anna ne l'intéressait définitivement pas et le fait que la mission lui prenne autant de temps lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Il ne se sentait pas en état de flirter et de s'amuser avec qui que ce soit.

-Je sais, dit-il doucement en s'approchant de sa porte d'entrée.

Il l'ouvrit puis s'approcha de son ascenseur pour monter les quatre étages le séparant de chez lui. D'habitude il prenait les escaliers mais ne se sentait pas d'humeur. En entrant dans la cabine, le souvenir de Castiel et lui dans l'ascenseur lui revint en mémoire. Il pensait beaucoup à lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi. Il savait pertinemment que Castiel ne l'appréciait pas et, habituellement, ça aurait été réciproque mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Castiel ne l'aimait pas alors il était trop occupé à se demander ce qui était la cause de cette haine pour la ressentir à son égard.

-Dean ? T'es toujours là ? s'interrogea Bobby.

Dean détourna les yeux du vide, comprenant qu'il s'était laissé emporté dans ses pensées et qu'il n'avait pas écouté ce que lui disait son ami.

-Ouais, désolé. Tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si tu avais eu des nouvelles de ton p'tit frère, _idjit_.

Dean appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et vit les portes métalliques se fermer.

-Ah, oui. Il m'a appelé il y a quelques jours, expliqua-t-il.

-Il va bien ?

Dean sourit tristement, se demandant ce que faisait Sam à cette heure de la journée. Sans doute était-il en train d'étudier ou de prendre un café avec ses amis, peut-être même avec une fille. Il se promit de demander à son petit frère des comptes rendues sur sa vie amoureuse la prochaine fois qu'il l'appellerait.

-Comme toujours, il bosse. Tu l'as pas appelé ? demanda Dean.

Il entendit Bobby soupirer à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Non, il faut que je le fasse d'ailleurs. C'est juste...Il me manque beaucoup depuis qu'il est à Stanford ce gamin, c'est toujours dur de l'appeler en se disant qu'on ne va pas lui reparler avant un bon moment.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent après un « ding » sonore et Dean marcha d'un pas lent vers son appartement.

-M'en parle pas...

Il sortit ses clés de sa poche et ouvrit sa porte d'entrée maladroitement de sa seule main libre et entra à l'intérieur.

-Bon j'te laisse Dean, appelle moi si t'as besoin ok ?

Dean acquiesça comme si Bobby était en face de lui.

-Ouais, pas de problème.

La conversation se coupa et Dean referma sa porte derrière lui, se retrouvant seul et silencieux dans son petit appartement. Il lâcha un long soupir en remettant son portable dans sa poche.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Dean entra dans les locaux de la banque et espérant ne pas avoir à faire preuve de sociabilité auprès de ses collègues. Heureusement pour lui, tout le monde semblait trop occupés pour désintéressé à ce qu'il faisait. Même Anna ne lui prêtait pas attention, elle avait l'air de lui en vouloir pour ne pas avoir accepté son invitation quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Dean lui sourit quand même et sa collègue le lui rendit avec une froideur qui fit presque culpabiliser le jeune homme.

Il marcha vers son box d'un pas décidé en observant l'agitation inhabituel qu'il y avait autour de lui et décida de demander à quelqu'un ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

-Eh mec, dit-il à Ezekiel qui pianotait sur son ordinateur.

Celui-ci ne releva pas la tête vers Dean qui s'appuya contre le mur de son petit box. Il observa d'un œil discret le bureau de son collègue et comprit rapidement qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

-Pourquoi tout le monde bouge autant ce matin ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Ezekiel finit par leva les yeux vers Dean qui lui sourit innocemment. Il lui lança une _bitchface_ ce qui agaça un peu le jeune homme mais finit par répondre.

-Uriel et Zachariah sont partis en nous laissant dans une situation assez critique, on est débordé, expliqua-t-il froidement.

Dean haussa les sourcils en acquiesçant, considérant la situation. Le big boss qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré était absent pour la journée, ça lui laissait assez de temps pour qu'il puisse aller fouiller plus profondément, notamment dans son bureau.

Il laissa Ezekiel tranquille et retourna à son box. Il allait préparer son intrusion dans le bureau de Zachariah quand Anna vint lui apporter des dossiers et les posa durement près de lui.

-T'as du boulot, dit-elle.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Faut que tu fasses des photocopies de tout ces dossiers, expliqua la rousse.

-On a pas des stagiaires pour ça ?

Anna le dévisagea puis lâcha un rire clair.

-C'est toi le petit nouveau, c'est toi qui t'occupe de ça.

Puis elle tourna le dos à Dean qui serra les poings avec colère. Il remit donc son plan à plus tard et se mit au travail. Il haïssait le travail de bureau, mais il devait faire des efforts alors remplit sa tache le plus rapidement possible. En fin de matinée, alors que tout le monde prit sa pause pour aller manger et que les couloirs étaient ainsi vidés, Dean décida qu'il était temps d'agir.

Il quitta son étage pour monter à celui au dessus de lui en prenant les escaliers. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser qui que ce soit lui demandant ce qu'il allait faire en haut. Il avait étudié les plans que Charlie lui avait envoyés et savait parfaitement où se trouvait le bureau de Zachariah ce qui lui facilitait la tache. Dean entra dans l'étage et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de s'avancer. Il était seul alors décida se dépêcher. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers le croisement à quelques mètres de lui, prit à gauche et ralentit en voyant deux personnes avançant à sa rencontre. Il évita le contact visuel et continua à marcher. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, Dean reprit sa course et finit par trouver la porte qu'il cherchait. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et entra à l'intérieur du bureau. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas fermé à clé.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, Dean s'empressa de refermer derrière lui et de jeter un coup d'œil par les fenêtres pour voir si personne ne pouvait le remarquer. Comprenant qu'il était en sécurité, il s'avança d'un pas peu sûr vers le bureau en bois clair présent près d'une des fenêtres. La pièce était grande, bien rangé, une étagère pleine de livres et un canapé disposé en biais dans le coin de la pièce se trouvaient en face du bureau.

-Bon, commençons à chercher.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil aux dossiers disposés en ordre près de l'écran d'ordinateur et les remit soigneusement quand ils comprit qu'ils ne contenaient rien d'important. Il décida d'allumer l'ordinateur, sentant son cœur battre à plus vive allure à mesure que le stress de se faire surprendre montait en lui. L'écran s'alluma sous ses yeux pour dévoiler une page lui demandant d'insérer un mot de passe.

-Merde...murmura-t-il.

Il plissa les lèvres, se demandant comment il pourrait régler ce problème, songeant à appeler Charlie quand un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

-_Son of a bitch_, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

La personne à l'extérieur était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte avec une clé, ne comprenant pas qu'elle n'était pas fermé. Dean éteignit l'ordinateur et décida en vitesse de se cacher derrière le canapé. Il s'allongea contre le sol, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit quand la porte finit par s'ouvrir.

-J'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir fermer à clé...dit la voix d'un homme en entrant dans la pièce.

Dean put voir grâce à l'espace qu'il y avait sous le canapé que deux personnes avaient pénétré dans le bureau. L'espace était retreint dans sa cachette, il fut obligé de plier ses jambes dans une position très inconfortable pour être hors de la porté de la vision des nouveaux arrivants.

-Vous avez sans doute oublié, ce n'est pas grave.

Il reconnut la voix de Uriel et comprit qu'il était revenu avec Zachariah.

-Non, de toute façon il n'y a rien de compromettant dans ce bureau, précisa-t-il.

Dean plissa les lèvres, essayant d'entendre le plus de choses possible sans bouger d'un cheveu pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il se mit à prier que son téléphone ne sonne pas ou qu'il ne soit pas prit d'une quinte de toux à ce moment précis, se disant qu'avec la chance qu'il avait c'était bien possible que ça lui arrive.

-L'entretien a été beaucoup plus rapide que je le pensais, dit Uriel.

Zachariah s'assit sur le canapé, Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux pour ne pas faire de bruit.

-Moi aussi, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, expliqua Zachariah.

Uriel ne répondit d'abord pas et un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce.

-C'est juste que j'aurais pensé que Lucifer allait nous parler de plus de choses, dit-il finalement.

-Comme quoi ?

Uriel soupira doucement.

-Je n'en sais rien, la situation devient de plus délicate...

-Il en est conscient mais il est capable de gérer ça seul.

Dean fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui était ce Lucifer et qu'elle était celle affaire délicate dont parlait les deux hommes.

-Il n'en reste pas moins que nous sommes impliquer dans cette histoire, les rumeurs se propagent de plus en plus vite, bientôt les choses risquent de dégénérer, se plaignit Uriel.

Zachariah ne répondit rien et Dean retint sa respiration pendant le silence qui suivit.

-Les rumeurs qui circulent sont juste au sujet du détournement de fonds et ils ne peuvent rien prouver. Ça n'est pas comme s'ils savaient pour le reste. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, fit remarquer l'homme à la voix crispante qui énervait de plus en plus Dean.

-Qui dit qu'ils ne finiront pas par savoir pour le reste ?

L'homme assit sur le canapé se leva et se plaça face à Uriel.

-Lucifer a les choses en mains. Notre job c'est d'obéir, de continuer à lui verser l'argent et de veiller à ce que nos secrets restent secret. La hiérarchie s'occupe du reste.

Il avait parlé avec une voix menaçante qui donna un frisson à Dean. Il essayait de retenir tout ce que les deux hommes disaient, se disant qu'enfin il trouvait des informations intéressantes.

-Tu es capable de garder la bouche close, non ? Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à la dernière personne qui a brisé la confiance de Lucifer ? Crois moi, tu n'as pas envie que la même chose se passe pour toi, dit Zachariah d'une voix enjouée plutôt terrifiante.

-Oui, j'en ai conscience.

Uriel recula d'un pas à ses mots.

-Bien, dit simplement le plus vieux. Allons manger.

Sur ses paroles ils s'empressa de quitter la pièce et quand Dean fut sûre d'être hors de danger il sortit de sa cachette. Il avait appris plus de choses en à peine quelques minutes que durant plus d'une semaine. Cette banque cachait beaucoup plus que des détournements de fond secrets, Dean se devait de trouver quoi.

Il attendit quelques minutes de plus puis sortit du bureau en vitesse. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cage d'escaliers et, alors qu'il allait se mettre à les descendre, il sentit quelque chose le tirer vers l'arrière et le plaquer contre le mur. Dean allait riposter quand il reconnut le visage de Castiel.

-Wow, calme toi Cas' ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Que faisais-tu dans le bureau de Zachariah ? demanda son collègue.

_Merde_, pensa Dean, il aurait dû être plus prudent en retournant dans le couloir.

-Pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ?!

Il essayait d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible face à ses deux yeux bleus le fixant avec intensité

-Répond ! ordonna Castiel en accentuant la pression de ses mains contre le col de chemise de Dean.

S'il avait voulu, Dean aurait facilement pu prendre l'avantage sur Castiel en inversant les rôles, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son collègue devait pensé qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher alors il joua la victime.

-Je faisais rien de mal ! J'ai croisé Zachariah dans les couloirs et il m'a demandé d'aller déposer quelque chose dans son bureau pour lui, dit-il en essayant de paraître crédible.

Castiel plissa les yeux comme à son habitude et Dean sentit son souffle chaud contre sa bouche tellement ils étaient proche.

-Je ne te crois pas, déclara-t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils et repoussa violemment Castiel qui fit trois pas en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Dean remit sa cravate correctement et son col de chemise en aillant l'air plus que choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? Depuis que je suis arrivé ici j'ai l'impression que t'as envie de me tuer dès que tu me vois !

Il voulait changer de sujet mais également connaître la réponse à sa question. Si Castiel avait des doutes sur la véritable raison de son arrivée ici les choses risquaient d'empirer pour lui. Il était pourtant si proche de trouver enfin des réponses...

-Je ne te fais pas confiance, expliqua Castiel d'une voix dure.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

Dean fit un pas en avant sans quitter des yeux Castiel qui soutint son regard. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure et les yeux verts de Dean dévièrent vers sa bouche quelques secondes. Un silence lourd tomba entre les deux hommes et, voyant que Castiel ne comptait pas répondre, Dean s'impatienta.

-J'ai rien fais de mal, ok ? J'essaye juste de faire mon job ici, mais crois moi c'est pas facile quand un type flippant en trench-coat comme toi passe ses journées à me lancer des regards assassins et des répliques froides.

Castiel finit par détourner le regard et soupira.

-En plus tu viens limite de m'agresser ! Simplement parce que tu m'as vu sortir d'un bureau ! Qu'est qui ne va pas chez toi ? s'exclama Dean avec emphase.

Il secoua la tête et attendit que Castiel lui réponde mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il lança un dernier regard indéchiffrable à Dean puis quitta la cage d'escalier. Celui-ci roula des yeux et se rendit soudain compte que son rythme cardiaque avait drôlement accéléré. Il finit par retourner au cour normal de sa journée sans qu'il ne recroise Castiel à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

Un chapitre plus long qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 4**

En rentrant chez lui après son altercation avec Castiel ce soir-là, Dean reçut un appel Skype sur son ordinateur portable. Il était en train de réfléchir à la situation en se cuisinant quelque chose à manger. Entendant la mélodie le prévenant qu'on essayait de le contacter, il laissa ses fourneaux quelques secondes pour décrocher.

-Hey, _bitch _! s'écria la voix de Charlie quand la fenêtre de sa webcam s'ouvrit sur l'écran de Dean.

Le jeune homme inclina l'écran pour que son amie puisse mieux le voir et lui fit un signe de la main.

-Salut Charlie, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se retourna vers son gaz pour remuer ses pâtes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? demanda la jeune rousse.

-Je mets mes grands talents culinaires à exécution, répondit Dean.

Il entendit Charlie rire.

-« Tes grands talents culinaires », laisse moi rire !

Dean jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui et fit mine de mal prendre ses paroles.

-Sache que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de savoir faire cuire des pâtes et un steak à la Dean Winchester !

Charlie mit sa main sur son cœur avec un regard plein d'admiration.

-Tu as raison, je m'excuse de m'être moquée du plus grand cuisinier de tout les États-Unis d'Amérique.

Dean laissa sa poêle et revint s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur portable.

-Bref, dit la jeune fille, parlons de choses plus sérieuses. J'ai examiné le dossier que tu m'as envoyé et j'ai bien trouvé des erreurs au niveau des comptes, il manque bien de l'argent mais c'est pas grand chose.

-Merde...jura Dean en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Mais tu me connais, j'ai pas baissé les bras.

Elle marqua une pause pour faire attendre Dean qui passa une main lasse sur son front.

-Continues, je t'écoute.

-J'ai fais beaucoup de recherches sur Heaven &amp; Co. et là j'ai trouvé des informations qui pourraient nous être très utiles.

Dean fixa l'écran avec concentration et Charlie eut un petit sourire en coin, heureuse d'avoir toute l'attention de son interlocuteur.

-Il y a environ trois ans, l'un des employés de la banque a été retrouvé mort à son appartement. La police a déclaré que c'était un meurtre mais aucune enquête n'a été faîte pour savoir qui était le meurtrier, expliqua-t-elle.

-Sérieusement ? Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec la banque ?

-Sans doute. Le fait est que l'affaire a été complètement étouffée donc ça veut bien dire quelque chose. Mais c'est pas tout ! À peine quelques mois après cet incident, devine qui disparaît ? Le directeur de la banque, un certain Michael. On n'aurait plus eu de nouvelle de lui depuis, personne ne sait où il est encore aujourd'hui.

Dean fronça les sourcils, cherchant une logique à cette histoire.

-J'ai cherché partout mais c'est comme si ce Michael avait été effacé de la surface de la terre, après 2012 il n'y a plus rien à son propos nul part, déclara Charlie avec gravité.

Elle lâcha un soupir à ses mots puis apporta à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé en forme de Tardis de la série Doctor Who et prit une gorgée.

-Du coup j'imagine que les deux affaires sont liées. Peut-être que Michael a joué un rôle important dans la mort de l'employé, que les choses ont mal tourné et que ses associés l'ont éliminé ? proposa Charlie.

-J'en sais rien...C'est possible oui. Si c'est le cas la banque a vraiment des plus gros problèmes que du détournement de fonds.

Un bruit de flamme se fit entendre et Dean se retourna avec frayeur face à son gaz qui prenait de la hauteur à cause de l'eau des pâtes qui bouillait trop fortement. Il se leva et baissa le niveau puis retourna son steak.

-Le problème est que l'on ne peut rien faire, si la banque a réussit à étouffer ces deux événements pour que ni la police, ni la presse ne s'y intéresse, on peut dire qu'ils sont presque intouchables, expliqua Charlie.

Dean lâcha un léger soupir, se disant qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un James Bond.

-Presque, précisa-t-il. On doit faire quelque chose, s'ils ont éliminé l'un des employés c'était sans doute car il en savait trop, ça peut-être dangereux pour ceux qui bossent encore là bas.

Il se mit à penser à Castiel et se demanda s'il savait quelque chose à propos de tout ça. Dean finit par couper le gaz, mit ses pâtes dans une passoire pour les égoutter puis mit ses aliments dans une assiette.

-Tu penses qu'ils savent ? demanda Charlie.

-Les employés ? Tout à l'heure, j'espionnais dans le bureau de mon supérieur Zachariah et j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Uriel, l'un de mes collègues. Ils parlaient d'un problème important que leur Boss devait régler...Il s'appelle Lucifer je crois. Donc j'imagine que certains doivent savoir, expliqua Dean en s'asseyant à nouveau.

Le regard de Charlie s'illumina.

-Oui ! Lucifer était un des associés de Michael, il est devenu PDG juste après que celui-ci ait disparu.

Dean prit une bouchée de son steak et mâcha sans détendre ses sourcils.

-Attends, ça voudrait dire que Michael est impliqué dans le meurtre de cet employé pour une raison qu'on ignore, qu'il aurait lui aussi été tué, enlevé ou simplement exilé pour une raison qu'on ignore également et que ce Lucifer aurait reprit la barre pour faire encore plus de conneries ?

Il lâcha un sifflement presque admiratif.

-On peut dire que cette affaire est beaucoup plus intéressante que je l'avais imaginé, admit-il.

Charlie acquiesça.

-Il faut que tu continues à chercher la piste de ce Lucifer, dit Charlie. Il y a des gens qui pourraient avoir des infos ?

Dean réfléchit quelques secondes en baissant ses yeux vers ses pâtes trop cuites. Il fit défiler la liste de ses collègues qui pourraient lui être utile. Uriel ne répondrait à aucune de ses questions, Anna risquerait de l'envoyer voir ailleurs, Ezekiel également...Le seul qui lui restait était Castiel mais Dean doutait qu'il soit d'accord pour coopérer. De plus, lui n'avait pas vraiment envie de le revoir après ce qui était arrivé.

-J'en sais rien, je vais continuer à fouiller, déclara-t-il.

Charlie lui sourit puis lui dit au revoir avant de couper la conversation.

* * *

Dean attendait, assit à une table au rez de chaussée de la banque, sirotant un café avec lassitude. Il cherchait des informations sur son téléphone portable et réfléchissait à la situation en se demandant comment il pourrait bien avoir plus de renseignements sur Lucifer. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, observant les allés et venues de ses collègues qui ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Plus il passait de temps avec eux, à les voir si pressés, si stressés, plus il avait envie de terminer cette mission le plus rapidement possible. En réalité, Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment il pouvait la terminer. S'il trouvait suffisamment d'informations sans se faire repérer, peut-être que le client de Bobby pourrait trouver le moyen de faire fermer la banque. Il en doutait, l'ennemi lui paraissait trop gros pour qu'ils puissent les mettre en danger comme ça. Mais Dean n'avait pas vraiment le choix, temps que Bobby ne lui disait pas d'arrêter il continuerait à fouiller. Il essayait donc de voir le bon côté des choses en se disant qu'au moins il ne risquait pas grand chose ici.

Il était donc plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il leva les yeux, sur la défensive pour voir Castiel, debout, le regardant d'un air différent de d'habitude.

-Bonjour, Dean, dit-il doucement.

Dean fronça les sourcils et comprit immédiatement que Castiel ne semblait pas ici pour chercher des problèmes.

-Salut Cas'...Castiel, se corrigea-t-il.

Castiel détourna les yeux quelques secondes et sembla chercher ses mots.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux, proposa Dean en voyant que son interlocuteur avait des difficultés à mettre en place la discussion.

Celui-ci acquiesça et s'assit à côté de Dean. Il humidifia ses lèvres et inspira profondément, sous le regard de son collègue qui se demandait la raison de sa venue.

-Je...Je suis venu m'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé hier, annonça-t-il d'un voix grave.

Dean fut d'abord étonné par ce retournement de situation et ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Eh bien...finit-il par dire. J'accepte tes excuses...

Il écarquilla les yeux à ses propres paroles et vit Castiel se détendre devant lui.

-Bien, merci, dit-il avant de se lever.

-Attends !

Castiel s'interrompit et se rassit, hésitant. Dean le fixa de ses yeux verts et réfléchit à sa question.

-Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-il.

Il souhaitait vraiment connaître la réponse, notamment pour éviter que d'autre de ses collègues ne ressentent la même chose à son égard. Il avait déjà peur qu'Uriel se pose des questions...Castiel plissa ses lèvres avec un air de chiot et évita le regard de Dean qui, lui, le cherchait.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il difficilement. Mon instinct j'imagine. Je...Je suis un peu sous pression en ce moment, j'ai sans doute été un peu paranoïaque.

-Ah ouais, en effet.

Dean eu un sourire en coin qui ne dérida pas le visage indéchiffrable de Castiel.

-C'est normal d'être un peu parano', avec tout ce qui se passe à la banque ces derniers temps...Juste, évite de te la re-jouer Rambo la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Castiel plissa les yeux, comme s'il ne saisissait pas la référence et celui fit presque rire Dean.

-Oui, ça et d'autres choses...Mais je vais éviter de me la re-jouer Rambo la prochaine fois, déclara-t-il. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Dean chercha à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par « autres choses » mais ne lui demanda pas. Il vit Castiel se lever à nouveau et ne put retenir ses mots.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que le meilleur moyen pour qu'on enterre la hache de guerre et de se prendre une bière.

Ses paroles avaient dépassé ses lèvres à une vitesse qu'il ne comprit pas et il s'étonna tout seul d'avoir proposé ça à Castiel. Celui-ci parut hésiter longtemps puis quitta son visage de marbre pour lancer un léger sourire à Dean.

-J'imagine que c'est une bonne idée, avoua-t-il.

-Ce soir chez moi alors ?

Castiel acquiesça puis quitta la table, laissant Dean seul avec lui-même qui se demandait encore ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

* * *

Une semaine auparavant, jamais Dean n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une soirée comme ça aurait pu se profiler entre lui et Castiel. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait invité à venir prendre une bière avec lui, tels deux amis ou collègues voulant faire mieux connaissance. Mais c'était le cas, Dean voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître. Ce qui était également étonnant était que Castiel ait accepté, en plus d'être venu s'excuser pour ce qui était arrivé. Dean était heureux et aussi perturbé par tout ça. Peut-être qu'une amitié pouvait se créer entre eux ? En tout cas, s'il réussissait à avoir la confiance de Castiel, il pourrait facilement lui extorquer des informations sur Michael et Lucifer. Après tout, il était dans l'entreprise depuis très longtemps, il devait bien avoir entendu quelque chose.

Ainsi, Dean était en train de ranger son appartement pour la venue de Castiel lorsque le bruit de sa sonnette retentit. Le jeune homme plissa les lèvres, se disant que son collègue venait très tôt et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit Castiel, habillé de son trench-coat beige habituel, les cheveux coiffés négligeaient comme à son habitude, un regard nouveau et chaleureux même si son visage restait stoïque face à Dean qui tenta de sourire.

-Hey Castiel, dit-il en se décalant pour le laisser rentrer.

-Bonsoir, Dean.

Le nouvel arrivant semblait un peu stressé à l'idée de passer la soirée avec Dean, ce qui était également le cas de celui-ci. Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en proposant à Castiel d'enlever son manteau et de venir dans son salon.

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son canapé, rapidement suivit par son invité.

-Rien depuis tout à l'heure, déclara Castiel froidement.

L'ambiance était glaciale entre les deux hommes, Dean espérait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps sinon il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il acquiesça et détailla des yeux son propre appartement en cherchant quelque chose à dire.

-Tu veux une bière, du coup ? finit-il par proposer.

Castiel hocha la tête et, à son tour, regarda l'appartement de Dean comme s'il essayait de retenir la place de chaque objet. L'hôte se leva et alla dans sa cuisine, ouvrit son frigo et sortit deux bières. Il décida également de servir quelques cacahuètes, au cas où. Il revint dans le salon et vit Castiel debout, observant un cadre posé sur une étagère. Lorsque celui-ci entendit Dean revenir, il se retourna et s'éloigna respectueusement des photos.

-Non tu peux regarder, dit-il en posant ce qu'il portait sur la table basse.

Il s'approcha de Castiel et se tint à ses côtés.

-Est-ce ta famille ? demanda l'invité en montrant une photo de Sam, Bobby et Dean.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement.

-Oui. C'est mon petit frère, Sammy, qui est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus grand que moi ce qui est très énervant. Et là c'est Bobby, un ami de la famille qui est un peu comme notre deuxième père.

Il pointa une autre photo.

-Et là c'est Sammy et moi lorsque nous étions plus jeune.

-Tu as une belle famille, remarqua Castiel.

Dean baissa les yeux, ressentant le manque lui serrer un peu le cœur.

-Ouais, mais je ne vois pas mon frère souvent, dit-il doucement.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent des cadres et vinrent s'asseoir sur le canapé à nouveau.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda Castiel et prenant l'une des bières posées sur la table.

-Il est à Harvard, pour devenir avocat.

Dean l'imita et ouvrit sa bière avant d'en boire une gorgée.

-C'est remarquable, dit son invité.

-Eh oui, le p'tit Sammy va faire de grandes études et devenir quelqu'un d'important. Je suis assez fier de lui, c'est un peu moi qui l'ai élevé, se vanta-t-il.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

-Ton père n'était pas souvent présent ?

Le sourire de Dean quitta son visage et il prit un air plus grave. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de son père, surtout à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais quelque chose faisait qu'il ne ressentait pas de gène à en parler à Castiel. La façon dont il le fixait de ses yeux bleus donnait l'impression que les paroles de Dean était la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant.

-Non, pas vraiment. C'était un homme bien mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de nous, expliqua-t-il.

-Je vois.

Dean plissa ses lèvres.

-Et toi ? Parle moi de ta famille.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et reprit une gorgée de bière. Castiel chercha ses mots quelques secondes.

-J'ai une famille simple, un petit frère qui s'appelle Samandriel et des parents à qui je ne parle plus depuis bien longtemps. Rien d'autre.

Une ombre de tristesse assombrit le visage de Castiel et Dean se redressa, intéressé.

-Ah toi aussi tu es un grand frère, remarqua Dean, se disant qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun.

Castiel hocha la tête et observa la bouteille qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Dean.

Son interlocuteur releva les yeux vers Dean et se força à sourire mais ce fut un échec.

-Si, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Dean fronça les sourcils, il détestait ce genre de situation où la personne avec qui il parlait n'allait évidemment pas bien mais qu'elle refusait de lui dire pourquoi. Parfois, il laissa tomber en se disant « chacun sa merde » mais là, il voulait réellement savoir ce qui préoccupait Castiel.

-Je sais qu'on a mal commencé toi et moi, mais si t'en as besoin tu peux me parler, expliqua-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

Castiel s'humidifia les lèvres et détourna les yeux en soupirant.

-Mon petit frère est malade, annonça-t-il. Il est à l'hôpital depuis deux semaines, c'est pour ça que j'ai été autant sur les nerfs ces derniers temps.

Sa voix était calme mais laissait transparaître la peine qu'il ressentait. Il n'osa pas regarder Dean à nouveau dans les yeux comme s'il essayait de cacher sa tristesse. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui, voulant en savoir plus.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va s'en remettre.

Castiel lâcha un léger rire sarcastique et releva les yeux vers Dean.

-Je l'espère mais rien n'est moins sûr. Il est atteint de la maladie de Crohn, et celle-ci a provoqué à cancer de l'estomac. Les médecins disent qu'il a peu de chance de s'en sortir.

Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendit cela. Il ne connaissait pas Samandriel mais n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si Sam était à sa place. Par réflexe, il posa sa main sur celle de Castiel.

-Peu de chance ne signifie pas aucune.

Il lui sourit avec compassion et cela réussit à dérider les lèvres de Castiel qui hocha la tête. Celui-ci ne retira pas sa main et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts de son hôte. Dean le regarda longtemps, se disant qu'il percevait un peu mieux la personnalité de Castiel et qu'il comprenait pourquoi il s'était montré si froid à son égard. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, il retira sa main de celle de son invité et toussa nerveusement.

-Désolé d'avoir un peu refroidit l'ambiance, s'excusa Castiel.

Dean prit quelques cacahuètes et le mangea.

-C'est pas grave, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si bizarre avec moi au début, déclara-t-il.

-Je suis toujours froid avec les personnes que je ne connais pas. En ajoutant à cela l'état de Samandriel et les problèmes de la banque, je n'ai pas été au mieux de ma forme ces dernières semaines, voilà pourquoi nous ne nous entendions pas, dit-il pragmatiquement.

Dean pinça ses lèvres, sentant une opportunité quant à sa mission.

-D'ailleurs, les choses n'ont pas l'air de s'arranger à la banque, si ?

-Non, en effet.

Castiel laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

-Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, non ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiètent tellement simplement à cause de quelques histoires non fondées ?

-C'est plus compliqué que cela.

Dean fronça les sourcils, attendant que Castiel en dise plus. Il avait l'air d'être au courant de choses intéressantes.

-Je ne pense pas que nous devrions en parler, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de bière.

-Raconte moi, ordonna Dean d'une voix douce. S'il te plaît.

Castiel soupira à nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose, avoua-t-il, mais comme tout le monde j'ai des doutes sur ce qui est en train d'arriver. La banque a eu de nombreux problèmes par le passé surtout depuis que nous avons changé de PDG, expliqua-t-il.

-Comment ça « de nombreux problèmes » ?

-Des licenciements, des baisses de salaires, le changement entier du personnel dans certains secteurs et aujourd'hui des rumeurs de détournement de fonds. Tout ça depuis que cet employé a été retrouvé mort...

Dean fronça les sourcils et continua à agir comme s'il ne comprenait rien à ce que Castiel disait.

-Un employé à été retrouvé mort ? S'étonna-t-il faussement.

Castiel hocha la tête d'un air grave.

-Oui, personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé, mais après ça notre ancien PDG, Michael, a quitté la banque sans raison. Lucifer a reprit les rênes et c'est avec lui que sont arrivés tout nos problèmes.

L'hôte siffla d'un air impressionné et choqué. Il était également un peu déçu de voir que Castiel ne lui apprenait rien qu'il ne savait déjà.

-Tu penses que le départ de Michael a un rapport avec le meurtre de cet employé ? s'interrogea Dean.

Castiel pinça ses lèvres et s'approcha de Dean comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu.

-Je le crois, oui, avoua-t-il. J'ai surpris une fois Zachariah au téléphone, disant que faire disparaître les preuves et les témoins n'avait pas régler le problème « Michael ». J'ai n'ai rien entendu de plus mais depuis ce jour je suis persuadé qu'il se passe des choses horribles au sein de la hiérarchie.

Dean considéra tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était maintenant certain que cette histoire était de plus grande ampleur qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il se dit qu'avait l'aide de Castiel tout irait plus vite et en était heureux, même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il soit impliqué dans tout ça.

-Mais nous n'avons pas de preuve, alors à quoi bon ? Parlons d'autre chose, proposa-t-il.

Dean hocha la tête, ne voulant pas risquer de paraître trop intéressé et de mettre en péril sa couverture. Les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter quelques heures, puis Castiel quitta l'appartement de Dean qui ressentit un pincement au cœur en le voyant remettre son trench-coat et partir en lui lançant un dernier sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

Les choses avancent doucement mais sûrement...Encore une fois, sincèrement désolée pour les fautes que j'oublie de corriger. Enjoy!

**CHAPITRE 5**

Dean arriva tôt le lendemain matin à la banque, toujours habillé de son costume qui, d'après lui, le faisait ressembler à un lycéen allant à son premier bal de promo. En arrivant à son box, il croisa Castiel qui lui lança un sourire qu'il lui rendit joyeusement. Il était soulagé que tout se soit arrangé entre eux et se surprit à continuer à sourire longtemps après que Castiel soit parti. Il reprit ses esprits et se mit à travailler.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Dean comprit que quelque chose était différent de d'habitude. La plupart du temps, la première personne qu'il voyait le matin était Anna. Elle lui apportait le travail qu'il devait effectuer non sans lui lancer un regard froid et énervé, ceci depuis que Dean l'ai presque envoyé balader. Il trouvait ça énervant et espérait qu'elle arrêterait ses gamineries rapidement, mais lorsqu'il remarqua son absence ce matin là, son instinct lui fit se sentir mal.

Dean laissa donc tomber le travail sans réel intérêt qu'il effectuait et inspecta les couloirs à la recherche de sa collègue. Il ne la trouvait pas, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Il marcha encore quelques minutes et tomba sur le bureau de Castiel. Dean s'approcha de celui-ci, jetant un coup d'œil à son espace de travail et y vit quelques photos de lui avec un jeune homme qui devait sans doute être Samandriel mais rien de plus.

-Salut Cas'...Castiel, désolé, le salua-t-il un peu nerveusement.

-Tu as le droit de m'appeler Cas', je n'y vois plus d'inconvénient, précisa son interlocuteur en fixant son écran d'ordinateur.

Dean eut un début de sourire et se gratta la nuque en observant les alentours. Castiel releva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Je me demandais si tu avais vu Anna aujourd'hui.

Castiel détourna le regard, réfléchissant.

-Non tu as raison, je ne l'ai pas vu...songea-t-il. C'est très étrange.

Il prit son téléphone portable et chercha le nom de sa collègue parmi ses contacts. Il l'appela ensuite mais ce fut avec tristesse qu'il fut immédiatement envoyé sur sa messagerie.

-Anna n'est jamais absente, et il est toujours possible de la joindre, expliqua Castiel d'une voix soucieuse.

-Elle est peut-être simplement malade, proposa Dean.

Castiel lui lança un regard inquiet.

-C'est possible. C'est tout de même étrange qu'elle ne réponde pas.

Il marqua une pause et se leva de sa chaise.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua-t-il.

-Moi aussi, dit Dean.

Castiel baissa les yeux vers son portable encore posé sur son bureau, espérant que celui-ci afficherait le prénom d'Anna qui essayait de l'appeler.

-Mais on dramatise sans doute, si ça se trouve elle ne s'est pas juste pas levé ce matin, proposa Dean, regrettant que Castiel soit aussi inquiet.

Celui-ci regarda son ami dans les yeux d'un air de dire « toi même tu n'y crois pas » et Dean plissa ses lèvres puis soupira.

-Nous avons le droit de nous inquiéter pour elle, dit Castiel, surtout après...

Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il voulait s'assurer de ne pas être écouté.

-...après ce que nous avons appris.

Dean dû avouer que Castiel avait raison. Si un employé avait déjà été tué, il était possible que cela se produise encore. Peut-être que cela avait déjà été le cas mais qu'ils avaient déguisé ça pour que l'histoire passe inaperçue. De plus, l'aggravation de la situation devait sans doute rendre la hiérarchie plus susceptible d'utiliser ce genre de moyen. Chacun des employés était en danger, Dean le savait et voulait être sûr qu'Anna n'avait rien à craindre.

-Quand nous sortirons nous passerons chez elle, vérifier que tout va bien, dit Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête et la journée continua, sans que le serrement au cœur qu'il ressentait ne disparaisse.

Comme convenu, lorsque leur journée de travail fut terminée, Castiel rejoignit Dean dans le parking. Celui-ci était appuyé contre sa voiture, regardant son téléphone portable en attendant. Il releva les yeux en voyant Castiel approcher et se décala de sa portière.

-Nous prenons ta voiture ? demanda le nouvel arrivant en observant l'Impala.

-Ouais, sauf si tu veux utiliser un autre moyen, dit Dean.

Castiel passa une main douce sur la portière comme s'il admirait la voiture de collection de Dean.

-Non, je n'ai pas de moyen de locomotion alors d'habitude je me déplace en bus. Il faut avouer qu'une voiture est plus pratique, avoua Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête, se disant que prendre le bus chaque jour devait être plus contraignant qu'autre chose et entra derrière le volant de sa voiture, suivi par son collègue qui s'assit sur le siège passager.

-Tu sais où Anna habite ? demanda Dean.

-Oui, répondit simplement Castiel.

Dean souffla un « ok » et mit le contact sans allumer la radio. Il quitta la parking et suivit les indications de Castiel.

-Tu as une très jolie voiture, remarqua finalement ce dernier lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le premier feu.

Le conducteur sourit fièrement et caressa le volant de sa Baby.

-Elle appartenait à mon père. Chevrolet Impala de 1967, un vrai _bijoux_ dont je ne me séparerais pour rien au monde !

Il entendit Castiel rire légèrement à ses côtés et détourna les yeux de la route quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Tu me fais penser à mon frère, avoua-t-il. Il est également un grand fan de voitures.

En faisant mention de son frère, le regard de Castiel s'assombrit et son sourire se fana de plus en plus jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

-Quand il ira mieux je lui montrerai Baby, dit Dean. Peut-être même que je pourrai le laisser la conduire !

C'était faux, jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit d'autre que lui conduire son Impala, mais il n'aimait pas voir Castiel dans cet état alors il essayait par tout les moyens de lui remonter le moral.

-Il adorerait j'en suis sûr, répondit-il en relevant ses yeux vers ceux de Dean qui les détourna rapidement pour éviter d'avoir un accident de voiture.

-Tu vas souvent le voir à l'hôpital ?

-Autant que je le peux, mais c'est parfois difficile avec les heures que je fais en plus et la fatigue, avoua Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête tristement.

-Si un jour tu as besoin d'un moyen de transport pour y aller, tu m'appelles, proposa-t-il. Ça t'évitera d'avoir à prendre le bus. Perso' je hais prendre les transports en commun, j'imagine même pas comment tu t'en sors.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Castiel et vit que celui-ci lui souriait avec reconnaissance. Ses yeux bleus foncés brillaient et le fixaient toujours de la même façon; comme s'il arrivait à voir tout en lui, jusqu'à son âme. Dean lui rendit son sourire mais dû détourner le regard à regret lorsque son passager le prévint qu'il devait tourner à droite.

Le voyage continua en silence, Dean conduisait prudemment dans la ville tandis que Castiel observait le paysage à la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils finirent par s'arrêter face à un immeuble et descendirent de l'Impala.

-Tu es souvent venu la voir ? demanda Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête.

-Deux fois tout au plus, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

Dean le suivit et ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Castiel s'empressa de monter les escaliers, semblant savoir exactement où il allait. Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage et marchèrent jusqu'à une porte close.

-C'est ici qu'elle habite, précisa Castiel en observant longuement la porte.

-On frappe ? proposa Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête et frappa trois coup à la porte verte foncée. Il n'eut aucune réponse alors frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien.

-Elle n'est pas chez elle, supposa Castiel.

Il se tourna vers Dean et le regarda avec inquiétude. Celui-ci ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, peut-être qu'Anna était allée rendre visite à des membres de sa famille loin de la ville sans avoir prévenu personne. Ou peut-être avait-elle trop fait la fête la nuit derrière et qu'elle avait la gueule de bois et ainsi ne voulait voir personne. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le savoir, mais Dean sentait que ça n'était pas le cas. Son instinct lui disait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de plus grave.

-Que fait-on alors ? demanda Castiel en se reculant.

Alors que Dean allait répondre, la porte de la voisine d'Anna s'ouvrit et laissa sortir une vieille femme aux cheveux bouclés blancs qui regarda les deux hommes avec étonnement.

-Je peux vous aider, messieurs ?

Dean fronça les sourcils et Castiel répondit à sa place.

-Nous sommes à la recherche de notre amie Anna Milton, dit-il avec un sourire-spécial-personnes-âgées.

La vieille dame observa la porte derrière eux et sembla réfléchir longuement puis elle lança un regard mêlé d'inquiétude et de questionnement à Castiel.

-Elle n'est pas venue travailler aujourd'hui, on s'inquiète un peu pour elle, expliqua Dean.

La femme ne lui lança pas un regard et il en fut presque vexé. À la place elle continua à regarder Castiel puis finit par prendre la parole.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir, dit-elle.

Elle semblait cacher quelque chose et Dean voulait savoir quoi.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous aimerions beaucoup la retrouver, ajouta Castiel.

La vieille femme détourna les yeux du plus petit des deux et les tourna vers Dean. Elle le regarda de haut en bas et le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul face à ce regard plein de jugement qu'il venait de recevoir. Elle soupira et sembla chercher ses mots.

-En réalité...Hier soir j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir, avoua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sortie car j'avais trop peur mais je suis presque sûre d'avoir entendu la voix d'Anna. Elle discutait avec quelqu'un et avait l'air effrayée mais je n'ai rien cherché à savoir de plus.

Dean se mordit la joue à cette déclaration. Castiel remercia la vieille femme qui quitta son appartement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

-Je crois que nous sommes maintenant sûrs qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange hier soir, dit Castiel.

Dean ne répondit pas, considérant la situation. Anna avait eu un problème la veille et ne s'était pas rendue à la banque de la journée, elle n'était pas chez elle et il était incapable de la contacter. Castiel avait raison, tout ça était loin d'être normal. L'idée de rentrer par effraction dans l'appartement d'Anna pour approfondir ses recherches lui vint à l'esprit mais il la refoula immédiatement. Avec Castiel à ses côtés, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses méthodes habituelles. Il était censé être un banquier sans histoire et non quelqu'un capable de crocheter une serrure et pénétrer dans l'appartement de quelqu'un d'autre sans remord.

-On devrait y aller, dit-il en marchant vers l'escalier.

Castiel le suivit et ils furent de retour à l'Impala peu de temps après. En se mettant derrière le volant, Dean laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

-Où est-ce qu'elle peut être, merde ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir, expliqua Castiel d'une voix douce comme s'il voulait calmer Dean. Peut-être qu'elle sera revenu demain, nous devons attendre.

À nouveau, Dean dû avouer que Castiel avait raison et que la meilleure chose à faire était d'attendre le lendemain. Cela l'énervait, il se sentait inutile dans toute cette histoire. Et maintenant qu'Anna était en danger cela n'arrangeait rien. Il soupira encore et mit le moteur de sa voiture en marche.

-J'te ramène chez toi ? proposa-t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête et ils se remirent en route. Comme à l'allée, Dean suivit les indications de son passager et arriva devant l'appartement de son collègue quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'arrêta et attendit que Castiel descende de sa voiture, ce qu'il ne fit pas immédiatement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Nous allons la retrouver.

-J'espère bien !

Castiel plissa ses lèvres.

-J'imagine que ça doit être difficile pour toi, sachant ce qu'il y a entre vous, déclara-t-il avec hésitation.

La première réaction de Dean fut d'écarquiller les yeux. La seconde fut d'être bouche-bée et la troisième d'éclater d'un rire franc sous le regard de Castiel qui paraissait complètement perdu.

-Attend, réussit-il à dire en reprenant son sérieux, tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Anna et moi ?

Castiel détourna le regard, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? J'ai cru vous avoir vu flirter plusieurs fois, expliqua-t-il.

Dean prit une grande inspiration, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'arriva plus à arrêter de sourire face à la mine soucieuse de Castiel.

-Nah, il n'y a rien du tout. Elle aurait voulu mais...disons qu'elle n'est pas mon type.

L'excuse du « je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment sachant que je dois m'occuper de régler le problème de la banque dans laquelle tu travailles car en fait je ne suis pas du tout banquier mais un agent sous couverture » aurait eu de légères difficultés à passer alors Dean préféra utiliser celle du « elle ne me plaisait pas » ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai, ni totalement faux.

À son grand étonnement un sourire nouveau étira les lèvres de Castiel dont les yeux bleus n'arrêtaient pas de le fixer à nouveau. Il finissait pas s'habituer à la façon dont son ami le regardait même si, ce soir-là, tout deux seuls dans l'Impala, il se sentit étrange et ne put garder longtemps le contact visuel avec lui.

-D'accord, dit simplement Castiel.

Il ouvrit la portière et sortit de l'Impala.

-Merci de m'avoir ramener, ajouta-t-il.

-Pas de quoi !

Puis Castiel ferma la portière et s'éloigna de la voiture qui ne démarra que quelque secondes plus tard, après que le conducteur se soit bien assuré qu'il arrivait sans encombre dans son immeuble.

* * *

Leur hypothèse fut la bonne. Le lendemain matin, Anna revint à la banque, au grand soulagement de Dean et Castiel. Malheureusement, leur soulagement fut de très courte durée car les deux hommes comprirent rapidement que quelque chose clochait chez la jeune femme.

Dean, assit dans la salle de repos, buvant un café, observait de sa chaise Anna qui se servait une tasse. Elle était blême, semblait fatiguée, ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'elle versa le liquide chaud dans son récipient. Dean fronça les sourcils en voyant Castiel la regarder également depuis la porte. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui mais ne bougea pas. Un échange silencieux commença entre les deux hommes et Dean comprit que son collègue voulait qu'il aille parler à Anna. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et s'approcha de la rousse qui mettait du sucre dans son café.

-Hey Anna ! l'interpella-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui et Dean put mieux observer l'état dans lequel elle était. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit derrière et sans doute pas non plus celle d'avant, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cernes sombres. Elle regarda Dean d'une façon indéchiffrable et celui-ci essaya de paraître amicale.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il. T'es pas venu travailler hier.

-En quoi ça te concerne ?

Le ton qu'avait employé la jeune fille surprit Dean qui ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout, se défendit-il.

Anna soupira d'exaspération et tourna le dos à Dean.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, déclara-t-elle lourdement.

Elle passa devant Castiel qui la regarda partir sans dire un mot. Dean la suivit et l'obligea à s'arrêter dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Anna le dévisagea et regarda ensuite autour d'eux avec une expression effrayée.

-Fous moi la paix Dean, ordonna-t-elle.

-Anna, s'il te plais.

La rousse tourna la tête vers Castiel qui venait de parler.

-Comme je viens de le dire à Dean, foutez moi la paix.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit sa route et cette fois-ci, ni Dean ni Castiel ne la suivirent. Mais de là où ils étaient ils purent voir Uriel sortir d'un des bureaux juste avant le passage d'Anna, et celle-ci presque sursauter et accélérer le pas à la vue de son collègue qui la suivit du regard. Lorsque la jeune fille eut quitté la couloir, Uriel détacha ses yeux d'elle et s'approcha de Dean et Castiel.

-Vous ne devriez pas être en train de bosser ? demanda-t-il.

Dean le dévisagea, retenant une réplique cinglante.

-Si, tout à fait, dit Castiel en essayant d'entraîner son collègue pour qu'ils retournent à leur espace de travail.

Mais Dean ne voulait pas bouger, tout comme Uriel qui fixa son collègue durement. Il était plus grand que lui, et son imposante carrure aurait sans doute fait peur à plus d'une personne mais pas à Dean. Au contraire, la façon dont il le regardait lui donnait envie de le frapper. Il serra les poings pour se calmer. Il ne supportait pas la façon dont Uriel le traitait, surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il était impliqué dans les problèmes de la banque. Et à la vue de la réaction qu'avait eu Anna en le voyant débarquer, Dean jurait qu'il avait également un rapport avec ça aussi.

-Tu veux quelque chose Smith ? demanda-t-il en utilisant le nom d'emprunt de Dean.

Dean se mordit la lèvres inférieure pour se calmer et se força à répondre :

-Non je vais retourner bosser.

Uriel le regarda de haut en bas.

-Bien, fais dont ça, dit-il avant de continuer sa route en obligeant Dean à se décaler pour le laisser passer.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin, Dean se tourna vers Castiel, de la haine dans le regard.

-Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est ce connard qui a fait quelque chose à Anna, jura-t-il.

Castiel ne répondit pas et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Toute cette histoire m'énerve, sérieusement.

Il soupira d'exaspération et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui.

-Peut-être que nous devrions aller voir la police, proposa Castiel.

-La police ? Et on leur dirait quoi ? « J'ai entendu des rumeurs et j'ai une mauvaise intuition au sujet du directeur de la banque dans laquelle je bosse, vous devez ouvrir une enquête ! » ? Non, pour le moment la police c'est impossible, expliqua Dean.

En réalité ça n'était pas seulement pour le moment, jamais Dean ne pourrait aller voir la police. D'abord car il était certain d'être recherché par celle-ci et ce dans de nombreux états, et qu'ensuite ils étaient clairement inutilisables, sachant qu'ils avaient déjà été corrompus par la banque lors de l'affaire du meurtre de l'employé.

-Mais nous sommes incapables de régler ça seuls ! se lamenta Castiel. Comment veux-tu que deux banquiers comme nous soient capables de trouver une solution ?

À cet instant, Dean fut tenter de lui dire toute la vérité. La vérité sur lui, sur sa véritable identité. Sur son vrai nom, la vrai raison de sa venue, arrêter les mensonges et reprendre au début. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple banquier, mais un agent ayant déjà remplis de trop nombreuses missions, ayant réglé des problèmes vraiment pires que celui auquel ils étaient confronté. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Détruire sa couverture comme ça, même s'il avait confiance en Castiel, était une grave erreur qu'il n'avait pas le droit de commettre. De puis, il n'était pas sûr que Castiel lui pardonne de s'être servit de lui comme ça, en lui mentant depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il réprima son envie d'honnêteté et posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

-On trouvera une solution, t'inquiète pas, dit-il doucement.

Son ami semblait loin d'être convaincu et Dean eut le cœur serré en se disant que, si Castiel se trouvait avec lui dans cette affaire c'était car il l'y avait emmené. Évidemment, son collègue avait déjà des doutes avant qu'il ne vienne, mais aujourd'hui il se trouvait réellement dans cette histoire, et si Dean se faisait prendre il était certain que Castiel plongerait avec lui s'ils continuaient à fouiller. L'idée d'éloigner son ami de toute cette affaire le prit, mais il la refoula en se disant qu'il trouverait un moyen de garder Castiel hors de danger si la situation dérapait pour lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'adore les lire! Je suis très heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans les prochains chapitres! Enjoy!

**CHAPITRE 6**

Le bruit de la pluie qui frappait contre les fenêtres de l'appartement de Dean le démoralisait. Ajoutant à ça l'ambiance sombre due à la nuit qui était tombée et aux nuages épais qui empêchaient la lumière des étoiles de rentrer, le jeune homme était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait travaillé tout le week-end, parlé à Bobby et Charlie, mais rien n'avançait et cela l'énervait. L'histoire d'Anna le perturbait, en plus du fait de ne rien savoir de plus en ce qui concernait Lucifer et les affaires dans lesquelles la banque était impliquée. Il avait recherché partout mais c'était comme s'il n'existait aucune preuve capable d'accuser la hiérarchie. Dean se doutait que ça n'allait pas être simple, se battre ainsi contre des personnages aussi puissantes et riches capables de corrompre ou tuer tout ceux les gênant était presque perdu d'avance. Presque car Dean ne perdait pas espoir. Lui et Castiel étaient capables de trouver des réponses, avec l'aide de Charlie tout n'était pas perdu.

Alors Dean tentait de garder le moral, pianotant sur son ordinateur portable, une bière à sa droite, face à sa fenêtre donnant sur un magnifique muret en briques cassés et une rue où il pouvait apercevoir quelques voitures rouler. Il soupira de lassitude, se disant qu'au moins il était encore en week-end et n'avait pas eu à bosser dans ces bureaux froids pendant les deux derniers jours. Mais cela allait recommencer le lendemain, à son grand désespoir. Il espérait que la troisième semaine qu'il allait passer sous couverture serait la dernière.

Il ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise et se massa le front doucement. Il n'était pas tard mais la fatigue commençait à le gagner. Il se sentait partir dans les bras de Morphée lorsque le bruit de sa sonnette se fit entendre. Dean se redressa et fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il attendait quelqu'un. Par réflexe, il attrapa le couteau dont il ne séparait plus depuis longtemps d'une main forte et se leva de sa chaise. Il aurait bien pris bien une arme à feu, se disant que s'il était attaqué ça serait plus pratique qu'une arme blanche, mais si la personne frappant à sa porte n'était que sa voisine ou une fausse alerte il ne fallait pas lui faire peur. Dean s'approcha donc de sa porte, tenant fermement son couteau et l'entrouvrit doucement, jetant un coup d'œil sur ce qui se trouvait sur le paillasson.

-Cas', murmura-t-il en rangeant discrètement son couteau dans sa porte arrière.

Il ouvrit entièrement la porte et fit entrer son ami dans son appartement, se demandant pourquoi il se trouvait là. Le trench-coat de Castiel était complètement trempé, tout comme ses cheveux foncés qui ruisselaient d'eau sur son visage fermé.

-Bonsoir Dean, dit-il d'une voix rauque comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

Sa voix était différente et il évitait le regard de Dean, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Non, non pas du tout, le rassura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Dean se recula comme pour dire à Cas' de l'accompagner dans son salon mais celui-ci resta droit comme un i, n'osant pas bouger, sans doute à cause du fait qu'il soit trempé et ne voulait pas salir l'appartement de Dean.

-Tu peux enlever ton manteau, lui dit Dean.

Castiel acquiesça et fit ce que lui conseillait Dean. Il enleva son trench et observa les lieux à la recherche d'un porte-manteau, tenant le siens comme un enfant tiendrait son doudou. L'expression perdue qu'affichait Castiel réussit à arracher un rire joyeux à Dean.

-Donne moi ça, dit-il en prenant la trench des mains de son ami.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et tout deux s'avancèrent dans le salon. Dean posa le manteau près de la fenêtre car là s'y trouvait un radiateur et se retrouva vers Castiel qui s'était assit, bien droit, toujours aussi soucieux. L'hôte reprit la bière qu'il n'avait pas fini et la montra à Cas' comme pour lui en proposer une mais celui-ci secoua la tête. Dean en prit une gorgée, attendant que son ami prenne la parole mais il ne le fit pas.

-Alors ? Il y a une raison précisa à ta venue ou t'avais juste envie de me revoir ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

-Un peu des deux j'imagine, répondit Castiel en croisant son regard.

Sa réponse étonna un peu Dean qui ne s'attendait pas à ça et un début de sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se racla la gorge pour retrouver contenance mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à sa réaction car Castiel continua.

-Je suis retourné voir Anna aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir sur la table basse, pour être en face de Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Des choses intéressantes.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il cherchait le courage de parler.

-Elle a eu quelques difficultés à me parler, avoua-t-il. Anna ne voulait pas m'avouer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais j'ai réussi à la persuader. Elle m'a dit qu'Uriel et un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient venu la voir l'autre soir. Elle ne voulait pas les suivre mais y a été obligé.

-Ils lui ont fait du mal ? s'inquiéta Dean, se disant qu'il avait eu raison sur Uriel depuis le début.

-Non, ils lui ont qu'ils savaient au sujet des recherches que faisait Anna sur la banque. Tout comme nous, elle ne faisait pas confiance aux patrons et ils ont réussit à l'apprendre. À l'exception qu'Anna avait trouvé plus de choses que nous, ce qui la mettait plus en danger. Uriel lui a dit qu'ils étaient au courant de tout ce qu'elle savait et qu'ils lui feraient payer si elle en parlait à qui que ce soit. C'est pour cela qu'elle était aussi réticente à m'en parler.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure, triste qu'Anna ait été mise dans cette situation.

-Elle m'a ainsi dit qu'elle avait été renvoyé, dit Castiel d'une voix sombre. Pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse plus de recherches sur la banque et soit un danger pour eux.

-Mais maintenant qu'elle n'y travaille plus elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut non ? Pourquoi elle ne va pas en parler à la police ?

-Elle a peur pour sa vie Dean. Ils peuvent la tuer à n'importe quel moment si elle devient trop gênante. Mais j'imagine que cacher un meurtre est trop de travail et qu'ils préfèrent renvoyer les employés qui sont un risque et faire pression sur eux pour qu'ils ne parlent pas.

Castiel baissa les yeux en soupirant tristement.

-Eh bah putain...jura Dean en buvant un peu de sa bière à nouveau.

Il digérait toutes ces nouvelles informations en se disant que ça n'était pas si étonnant que cela qu'elle ait été renvoyé. Après tout, il aurait pu lui arriver bien pire, elle avait eu de la chance. Ce qui perturbait Dean était de ne pas savoir comment ils s'étaient rendu compte que Anna pouvait être une menace. S'ils savaient pour elle, peut-être étaient-ils déjà au courant pour Dean depuis longtemps. Il plissa les lèvres à cette pensée.

-Anna t'as dis ce qu'elle savait de plus que nous ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel acquiesça et recroisa à nouveau le regard de Dean. Il avait l'air fatigué, encore plus que d'habitude et le voir ainsi rendu Dean triste.

-Elle a trouvé une preuve que Michael a bien été assassiné, déclara Castiel.

-Sérieux ? Elle t'a dit quelle preuve ?

Son ami secoua la tête.

-Elle n'a pas voulu. Elle pense que plus j'en sais, plus je suis en danger.

Dean se leva de la table basse et marcha un peu dans son appartement pour réussir à mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient si proche de trouver des réponses...

-Elle n'a pas tort, avoua Dean.

-C'est bien ça le problème, murmura Cas'.

Dean continuait à face les cents pas, se demandant comment ils pourraient avoir la preuve dont parlait Anna. S'ils l'avaient, leur client serait capable d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, la banque ne serait plus un danger pour personne et Lucifer ne serait plus un problème.

-Dean...dit Castiel doucement.

L'interpellé s'arrêta et fit face à son ami qui était encore assit sur la canapé.

-S'ils savent pour Anna ça veut dire qu'ils savent peut-être pour nous, dit-il d'une voix soucieuse.

Dean hocha la tête.

-Je...S'ils savent pour nous la même chose qu'Anna risquerait de nous arriver. Et je...Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce travail.

Dean fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras en se mordant les joues.

-Tu pourras en trouver un ailleurs, il y a plein d'autre banque, dit Dean.

-Non, j'ai cherché longtemps avant d'être prit dans celle-ci. Et avec la crise économique il est beaucoup plus difficile de trouver du travail aujourd'hui. Anna m'a dit qu'elle songeait à quitter la ville car elle sait pertinemment que ses chances de retrouver un emplois ici sont très minces.

Castiel parlait doucement, comme s'il annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle à son ami. Ses mains étaient moites à force de les tripoter nerveusement.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Dean plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Castiel se leva en prenant une grand inspiration et s'avança vers Dean d'un pas hésitant.

-Ça veut dire que je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

Dean ne sut pas comment réagir. Il détailla Castiel des yeux, ses cheveux avaient un peu séché et ses yeux avaient une drôle de couleur à la lumière de l'ampoule jaune qui éclairait difficilement la pièce. Il semblait avoir peur de la réaction de Dean qui n'arriva pas à prononcer quoi que ce soit.

-Si je perd mon travail je ne pourrai plus payer pour les frais d'hospitalisation de Samandriel. Je dois penser à lui avant tout, tu comprends ?

Cas' pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il parlait à un enfant et ça énerva Dean. Il soupira avec exaspération et déplia les bras pour mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. Il n'était pas énervé contre Castiel, il savait qu'au fond il avait raison. Son ami risquait beaucoup plus que lui dans cette histoire, si Dean se faisait renvoyer il trouverait un autre moyen de régler la situation. Bobby enverrait quelqu'un d'autre sous couverture et lui continuerait à faire des recherches à l'extérieur. Ça n'était pas le cas de Cas'. Si lui se faisait virer, les choses seraient beaucoup plus compliquées. Il était énervé contre tout cette situation.

-Ouais je comprends, dit-il simplement.

L'idée que Cas' l'abandonne de cette façon lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de lui grâce à tout cette histoire et savoir qu'il le verrait beaucoup moins car il ne voulait plus être impliqué lui retira le peu d'espoir qui lui restait.

-Tu devrais laisser tomber aussi, le conseilla Castiel. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses renvoyer.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase et il força un sourire qu'il ne garda pas longtemps face à l'expression fermée de Dean. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber, il était payé pour trouver des réponses et ça Castiel ne le savait pas. Lorsque tout cela serait terminé Dean quitterait la ville et partirait s'occuper d'une autre mission et ne reverrait plus Castiel, sans que lui ne sache jamais la véritable raison de sa venue.

-Castiel...commença-t-il.

Il voulait lui dire, là, maintenant. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent alors à quoi bon garder ça secret plus longtemps ? D'habitude garder une identité secrète ne le gênait pas, mentir sur qui il était n'avait jamais été un problème, même lorsqu'il mentait à des femmes lui plaisant et avec qui il passait la nuit par exemple. Il était un grand adepte des relations sans lendemain et ne pas avoir d'attache avait pour lui plus d'avantage que d'inconvénient. Mais il avait trouvé en Castiel quelque chose de différent et l'idée de devoir le quitter pour ne jamais le revoir lui fendit l'âme au point qu'il culpabilisa terriblement de lui avoir menti sur lui depuis le début. Il ressentait ça depuis longtemps, mais ce soir là, tout deux débout sous la lumière jaune de sa petite ampoule, la pluie frappant aux fenêtres, le bruit des voitures de la rue, l'intensité du regard bleu de Castiel, il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en se rapprochant autant de lui.

Mais il ne put pas lui dire, il refusait de devoir affronter sa réaction alors se tourna à son autre fenêtre et termina sa bière d'une traite.

-Je suis désolé, Dean, dit Castiel derrière lui.

Dean ne se retourna pas, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il entendit Castiel récupérer son trench et s'approcher de sa porte d'entrée. Il n'ajouta rien de plus et quitta l'appartement. Le bruit de la porte se fermant fut comme un coup de poing au ventre de Dean qui se mordit la lèvre en maudissant encore plus cette situation.

* * *

Encore une journée, une de plus à passer assit à son bureau, dans son box triste que Dean n'avait pas décorer. D'ailleurs il ne comptait pas le faire, il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. L'ambiance était encore pire que lors de sa première semaine d'infiltration. Sans Anna, ni Castiel qui cherchait à prendre ses distances, Dean se sentait seul. Alors il continuait à chercher, mais sans que le cœur n'y soit. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs et elles revenaient toujours à Cas'. Lorsqu'il passait devant lui il ne lui lançait qu'un regard neutre, ni affectueux, ni froid. Dean n'osait pas aller lui parler, du moins pas sans avoir une raison valable mais il lui manquait, étrangement.

C'est pour ça que Dean n'entendit pas les deux hommes venir vers lui, il était trop plongé dans ses pensées.

-Smith, l'interpella la voix grave d'Uriel.

Dean sursauta presque et se tourna vers eux en leur lançant un regard assassin. Il eut envie de plaquer Uriel au sol et de le frapper si fort qu'il serait obligé de rester à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs semaines en ne pouvant manger que grâce à une paille mais il se retint. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait les suivre et Dean obtempéra. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, prirent l'ascenseur, descendirent de quelques étages puis sortirent. Ils traversèrent un grand couloir silencieux et vide, puis rentrèrent dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait grandement à une salle d'interrogatoire de la police. Uriel lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table et lui et l'autre homme se mirent en face de lui, ne faisant que le fixer en silence.

-Vous comptez me dire quelque chose ou juste me fixer avec un air flippant le reste de la journée ? demanda Dean en s'assaillant avec aisance sur sa chaise.

Il croisa ses bras et défia du regard Uriel qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Celui-ci sortit un dossier de sa mallette et le posa sur la table. Il en sortit une feuille et la lit avec un air froid.

-Alors ? insista Dean qui commençait de plus en plus à s'inquiéter mais voulait garder un air non coupable.

Uriel releva la tête de sa feuille et croisa les mains sur la table.

-On a quelques questions à te poser, expliqua-t-il.

-Balancez.

Dean quitta des yeux son collègue pour les poser sur l'inconnu qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Lui aussi le fixait d'un air menaçant et Dean le dévisagea avec provocation et dédains.

-Tu travaillais chez Bancorp avant. Pourquoi tu es parti? demanda Uriel.

-L'ambiance ne me plaisait pas et le salaire est mieux ici, répondit Dean immédiatement.

Uriel sembla considérer sa réponse en silence puis reprit la parole.

-Tu te plais ici ?

La question étonna un peu Dean qui essaya de rester impassible.

-Ouais, évidemment. Et toi ?

Il se redressa pour se mettre dans la même position que son collège, montrant qu'il était très loin d'être intimidé.

-Cela va de soit. Tu as de la famille ?

-Pourquoi toutes ses questions personnelles ?

Il devenait agressif, c'était sans doute inapproprié mais Dean n'avait jamais été doué pour faire ce genre de chose. Il détestait les interrogatoires. Uriel le regarda avec profondeur et Dean ne détourna pas les yeux, résistant à l'envie d'attraper sa cravate pour lui éclater le nez contre la table. Il pourrait facilement se débarrasser de l'autre mais savait que ça n'était pas la bonne solution.

-Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Anna ? demanda Uriel simplement.

Dean réfléchis à sa future réponse, sentant la question piège.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait été virée, dit-il doucement.

-Exactement. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi mais il fallait qu'il garde sa couverture même s'il sentait que celle-ci était en danger.

-Tu as entendu parlé des rumeurs de détournements de fond qui circulent depuis quelques semaines ?

-Comme tout le monde. En quoi ça a un rapport avec moi ?

Uriel jeta un coup d'œil à l'inconnu et Dean recroisa les bras à nouveau avec un largue soupir.

-Si tu voulais simplement qu'on discute t'aurais simplement pu m'inviter à prendre un café ou une bière, dit-il ironiquement.

Il lui lança un sourire en coin parfaitement hypocrite qu'Uriel lui rendit bien. Il sentait la tension monter dans la pièce à mesure que la conversation avançait.

-J'aurai pu. Mais cet environnement est plus formel, déclara Uriel.

-Pourquoi t'avais besoin d'un environnement formel ?

Son interlocuteur lâcha un léger rire et secoua la tête doucement comme s'il condamnait le comportement de Dean. Puis il reprit son sérieux et lui lança un regard glacial.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, dit-il froidement.

Dean ne quitta pas son sourire en coin et dévisagea Uriel longtemps.

-Ça t'amuse de te la jouer flic hein ? Le problème c'est que je n'ai rien à me reprocher alors tu perds ton temps.

Uriel garda un visage impassible et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire, l'inconnu prit la parole.

-Si, tu as beaucoup de choses à te reprocher, indiça-t-il.

Dean détourna les yeux d'Uriel et regarda l'inconnu avec scepticisme.

-Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

Uriel soupira d'exaspération. Dean commençait à lui faire perdre patience et celui-ci trouvait ça très amusant.

-Tu le sais très bien. On est au courant des recherches que tu fais sur la banque, les mêmes que faisait Anna.

Dean prit une expression étonné, comme s'il ne comprenais pas de quoi il était question.

-Quelles recherches ? demanda-t-il.

-Arrête de jouer au con, le menaça Uriel.

L'interrogé se mordit la joue cherchant une échappatoire.

-Et puis même si je faisais des recherches sur la banque, en quoi c'est un problème ?

Il marquait un point et il le savait.

-C'est un problème car cela s'ajoute au fait que nous ne savons rien de toi Dean. Tu es arrivé ici du jour au lendemain sans que personne ne soit au courant, alors que nous n'engagions plus personne. D'après ton dossier tu n'as pas de famille, et nous avons très peu d'informations sur ta vie d'avant, expliqua Uriel.

-Et alors ?

Uriel soupira à nouveau et se leva à moitié en s'appuyant sur la table, comme pour se montrer supérieur à Dean.

-Je ne fais rien de mal. Je viens, je bosse et je repars chez moi. Vas-y, appelle la police et demande leur de m'arrêter car je fais des recherches sur internet et que tu trouves que je suis trop mystérieux. J'te regarde.

Il s'appuya sur sa chaise une seconde fois et sourit avec défi. Il vit Uriel perdre patience devant lui et sentit qu'il se retenait de le frapper.

-Nous n'avons pas confiance en toi. Aucun d'entre nous, et surtout pas la hiérarchie. Alors on va faire simple; soit on te renvoi et tu arrêtes de fourrer ton nez dans nos affaires et tu pars faire ta vie ailleurs, soit tu fais une connerie en allant en parler à la presse ou à la police et là j'peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras, déclara-t-il fermement.

Dean ne répondit rien, cherchant comment réagir face à ces menaces explicites.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de menacer tes collèges comme ça ?

-Seulement quand c'est nécessaire.

Dean secoua la tête doucement en soupirant. Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas honnête, et ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la situation ne dérape encore plus. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent la vraie raison de sa venue à la banque, ni qu'ils fassent le lien entre lui et Bobby. Ça serait un vrai problème dont il n'avait pas besoin.

-J'l'ai dis, j'ai rien à me reprocher. De plus j'ai rien à perdre alors vous pouvez inventer ce que vous voulez, j'm'en fous, déclara-t-il durement.

Uriel s'assit à nouveau en face de lui et le regarde comme s'il avait trouvé une excellente idée.

-Et Castiel? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette conversation?

Le cœur de Dean se mit à battre plus rapidement, sentant que la discussion prenait un virage qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

-J'ai bien vu que vous vous étiez rapprochés tout les deux. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point il a besoin de ce travail, plus que toi j'imagine.

Le poing de Dean se serra face au sourire qu'affichait Uriel. L'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal à Cas' lui donna encore plus envie de passer ses nerfs sur son collègue mais il ne pouvait pas, à son grand désespoir. Il fallait qu'il face croire qu'il n'avait réellement rien à se reprocher, pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère encore plus. Pour lui comme pour Castiel.

-Ne le mêle pas à cette histoire.

Face à lui le sourire d'Uriel devint carnassier.

-Alors vas rassembler tes affaires et sors d'ici. J'espère pour toi qu'on ne te reverra plus dans les parages.

Dean le fixa encore quelques secondes puis se leva.

-Faut croire que l'ambiance ici n'est pas mieux qu'à Bancorp finalement, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Lorsqu'il remonta à son box, le sang de Dean pulsait dans ses veines. Il avait merdé, réellement. Son infiltration était complètement foutu en l'air et il savait qu'à partir de maintenant il était en danger. Si Anna quittait la ville ça n'était pas simplement pour trouver du travail, c'était car elle savait que rester ici n'était plus sûr. Mais lui ne pouvait pas quitter la ville, il avait sa mission à terminer et à partir de maintenant cela s'annonçait beaucoup plus compliqué.

Il fit donc ce que lui avait dit Uriel. Il rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et quitta l'établissement mais croisa Castiel dans le hall. Dean ne lui lança rien d'autre qu'un regard, même s'il sentit bien que son ami se demandait pourquoi il quittait la banque si tôt. Il ne pouvait plus lui parler, plus maintenant que la banque savait qu'il n'était pas clean et qu'ils avaient fait le rapprochement entre lui et Cas'. C'était trop dangereux pour lui.

En rentrant dans son Impala il frappa sur son volant avec énervement.

-_Son of a bitch,_ jura-t-il.

Il poussa un grand soupir d'exaspération puis mit sa voiture en route, se disant que la prochaine chose à faire était d'appeler Bobby.


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai pris beaucoup de retard sur cette fan fiction, j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais avec les cours qui ont repris je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire (oui c'est ça mon excuse, ne m'en voulez pas). Pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

**CHAPITRE 7**

Contrairement à ce que Dean pensait, lorsqu'il appela Bobby pour lui annoncer les récents événements celui-ci ne le blâma pas pour ce qui était arrivé. Il s'attendait à se faire engueuler pour ne pas avoir réussi à mener la mission à bien jusqu'au bout mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Bobby lui expliqua simplement, sans cacher une légère déception quand même, qu'il pensait à mettre plus d'agents sur le terrain car les choses n'allaient sans doute pas s'arranger, surtout si Dean était seul face à eux. Pour Dean, ça n'était pas une bonne idée, il préférait attendre de voir comment les choses allaient se passer. Il lui restait un infime espoir de pouvoir régler la situation sans que Bobby ait à impliquer plus d'agents. Surtout que ça n'était pas la seule mission sur laquelle ils travaillaient, et qu'elle aurait dû être réglée facilement. Dean n'en revenait toujours pas que cette histoire ait prit une si grande ampleur.

Sauf que, même en ayant une très bonne volonté, la situation restait critique. Dean était incapable de retourner à la banque, il pouvait continuer à chercher depuis l'extérieur mais il était persuadé qu'à partir de maintenant il serait sous surveillance et qu'il devait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Les menaces d'Uriel lui revinrent en mémoire, et sa colère se raviva un peu plus. Il regretta de ne pas s'être débarrassé de lui lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Évidemment il n'y avait pas qu'Uriel, mais passer ses nerfs sur lui aurait calmé Dean et Dieu seul savait qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait faillit perdre son contrôle lorsqu'il avait mentionné Castiel et repenser à ça lui mit la pression.

Dean avait songé à faire appel à Cas' pour qu'il puisse être ses yeux et ses oreilles à l'intérieur de la banque mais avait balayé cette idée presque immédiatement. Pour plusieurs raisons; Castiel refuserait sans doute de l'aider, ce que Dean comprenait totalement, et en plus de cela il ne voulait pas que son ami se mette en danger pour lui.

Il était coincé et presque désespéré.

De plus, il n'avait pas parlé à Sam depuis plusieurs jours et son frère lui manquait plus que jamais. L'envie de l'appeler le prit alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, un casque sur les oreilles, écoutant _Lonely Is The Night_ et Billy Squier. Il soupira en se disant qu'à cette heure du soir, son petit frère devait être en train de dormir ou de faire la fête avec ses amis. Dean attendit quelques minutes de plus, appréciant encore un peu plus longtemps la musique qui faisait battre son cœur au même rythme saccadé que la guitare électrique du chanteur lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il fronça les sourcils, ayant l'infime espoir que ce soit Sammy essayant de le joindre et prit son portable. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta un peu lorsqu'il vit le nom de Castiel s'afficher sur son écran. Il se redressa et s'empressa de répondre.

-Allô ?

-Dean ? C'est Castiel, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Dean passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

-Non, non tu ne me déranges pas, t'inquiète. Mais tu sais que t'as pas besoin de dire que c'est toi quand tu m'appelles parce que j'ai ton numéro enregistré, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix railleuse.

-Oui, c'est vrai, avoua Cas' après un court silence.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Dean. Entendre la voix de son ami lui réchauffa le cœur et pendant un court instant la seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut de se rendre compte à quel point il était heureux de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau.

-Je...commença Cas' doucement. Uriel m'a dit que tu avais été remercié.

Dean haussa les sourcils à l'expression de Castiel et fut presque tenté de rire mais se retint.

-Yep, on peut dire ça.

-Du coup...Ça s'annonce mal, dit Cas' avec hésitation.

Un soupir échappa à Dean et il ferma les yeux avec fatigue. Castiel ne savait même pas à quel point il avait raison, et Dean ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé ? demanda-t-il.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se leva de son lit, commença à marcher dans sa chambre en réfléchissant à sa future réponse. Il expliqua à son interlocuteur son altercation avec Uriel, les menaces à peine dissimulées qu'il avait reçues et qu'il était officiellement sur leur liste noir, comme Anna. Il hésita à lui parler du fait qu'Uriel se soit servit de lui comme moyen de pression mais ne le fit pas. Cas' n'avait pas besoin d'avoir la confirmation qu'ils gardaient un œil sur lui également, ça ne servirait à rien de le stresser encore plus.

-Je suis désolé que ce soit arrivé, dit Cas'.

-J'vais m'en remettre, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Un long silence s'installa dans leur conversation téléphone que Castiel finit par briser de sa voix grave et cassée.

-Je pense que ça serait plus facile si l'on pouvait parler de cela face à face.

Sa voix était hésitante, comme s'il voulait qu'ils se voient mais n'en n'était pas sûr. Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il voulait revoir Castiel, tout son corps le poussait à dire « J'arrive dans 10 minutes » et grimper dans son Impala immédiatement, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son ami lui manquait, encore plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était mieux pour eux deux qu'ils n'aient plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.

-Je croyais que tu préférais qu'on ne se voit plus ? demanda Dean, cherchant d'où venait se retournement de situation.

-C'est ce que je préférais au début mais certaines choses ont changé. Et puis, maintenant que tu ne travailles plus à la banque c'est moins risqué, non ?

Dean se mordit la joue et repassa encore sa main sur son front avec agacement.

-Cas', au contraire, c'est plus dangereux maintenant. J'ai pas envie qu'ils m'associent avec toi et que tu te retrouves toi aussi « remercié ». Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu peux pas te permettre de perdre ce job et s'ils voient qu'on a encore des liens tout les deux, ils vont forcément se débarrasser de toi, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu crois sincèrement qu'ils le sauraient si nous continuions à nous voir ?

Dean s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur la rue éclairé par les lampadaires et les enseignes de magasins ou de bars encore ouverts à cette heures-ci. Peu de voitures roulaient et beaucoup étaient garés, silencieuses, dans la nuit. Certains pourraient penser que Dean était paranoïaque, mais il s'était déjà fait espionné et filé suffisamment de fois pour savoir que la banque continuait à le surveiller. Il était persuadé que dans l'une de ses voitures quelqu'un attendait qu'il sorte de son appartement, l'observant de loin, vérifiant qu'il ne faisait rien de répréhensible. Il le sentait au fond de lui.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

-Eh bien je m'en fiche.

La réponse de Castiel étonna suffisamment Dean pour qu'il en perde le fil de ses pensées, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son ne franchi ses lèvres. Il resta là de longues secondes, fixant la rue, cherchant ce que Cas' voulait lui faire comprendre.

-Je n'ai plus peur d'eux, et je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Ils n'ont rien contre moi pour le moment et je travaille avec eux depuis de longues années, ils pourraient me renvoyer simplement car je continue à te voir ?

Il ajouta un petit rire forcé à sa question rhétorique.

-Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, déclara Castiel

Savoir que Castiel avait suffisamment envie de voir Dean pour surpasser sa crainte de se faire virer fit une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre de ce dernier. Il était perdu, tiraillé entre l'envie de voir Cas' en prenant le risque que la situation ne s'aggrave et refuser sa proposition, en sachant pertinemment que son refus ferait comprendre à son ami qu'il préférait qu'il sorte définitivement de sa vie. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas que Castiel sorte de sa vie, pas maintenant, c'est pour cela qu'il n'hésita pas plus longtemps.

-J'arrive dans dix minutes.

Dean raccrocha après cela en se demandant s'il venait de faire une erreur. Sans doute, mais il préférait se dire qu'il était paranoïaque et que s'il voyait Cas' une fois en fin de soirée ça n'aggraverait pas la situation pour lui. Et puis si Castiel n'avait plus peur, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, eh bien lui non plus.

Il prit donc sa veste en cuire noir, son téléphone portable et descendit de son immeuble pour grimper dans son Impala. Il essayait de calmer son anxiété quant à cette sortie mais en fut incapable lorsqu'il démarra sa voiture et vit qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une des autres garée dans sa rue fit de même. Il essaya de se dire que ça n'était qu'une coïncidence mais sentait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas. Dean regarda dans son rétroviseur, observant le coupé noir qui roulait à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui et soupira d'exaspération.

Il continua à rouler jusqu'à arriver chez son ami. En se garant dans le parking face à la porte, sa gorge se serra à cause de l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui risquait d'arriver ensuite, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Castiel. Il ouvrit la portière en se maudissant d'avoir accepté de venir, mais maintenant il était trop tard. La voiture qui l'avait suivie ne s'était pas arrêté dans le même parking, il n'arrivait plus à savoir où elle se trouvait. Dean détailla des yeux les alentours mais rien ne bougeait. Il était seul.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir mais en fut incapable. Dean se tourna alors à sa gauche pour regarder l'interphone et chercha celui de l'appartement de Castiel. Il le trouva finalement au nom de « Novak » et appuya dessus.

-Cas' tu m'ouvres ? demanda-t-il dans l'interphone en imaginant que son ami avait décroché.

Rien ne lui répondit alors Dean prit son téléphone portable pour l'appeler, se disant qu'il n'avait simplement pas entendu la sonnette. Castiel finit par répondre, au grand soulagement de Dean.

-Je suis là tu m'ouvres ? re-demanda-t-il.

-Oui, désolé.

Castiel obéit et Dean entendit le « bip » significatif que la porte était ouverte.

-T'en a mis du temps, il fait froid de...

Il ne n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil un violent coup à la tête le fit basculer en avant et il s'écrasa contre la vitre de la porte. Il aurait pu s'évanouir mais réussit à rester conscient, gémissant face à la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'arrière du crâne. Dean se tourna rapidement vers son agresseur et vit trois hommes de taille moyenne, habillés de noir. La lumière de l'immeuble lui permettait de voir leur visage et il ne reconnu aucun d'entre eux. Il comprit par contre immédiatement qui étaient ces hommes et ce qu'ils lui voulaient et ceux-ci n'hésitèrent pas à attaquer à nouveau. Dean eu le réflexe de sortir la première arme qui lui vint à l'esprit : ses clés. Il n'avait pas prit quoi que ce soit d'autre, ni même son couteau car il ne voulait pas que Cas' tombe dessus. Il le regrettait à cet instant, simplement armé de ses clés de voiture qui étaient un peu inutiles. Dean vit l'un des hommes s'approcher à nouveau et le frappa avec ses clés tels un couteau au visage, ce qui le blessa légèrement. Son adversaire recula sous l'attaque mais fut remplacé par l'un des autres hommes qui lui attrapa les bras de Dean par derrière qui n'arriva pas à se dégager. Dean lâcha ses clés sous la douleur qui s'exerçait sur ses bras. Lorsque l'homme qui était blessé s'approcha de lui, il réussi à le frapper d'un coup de talon dans le genou mais reçu un coup de poing de la part du troisième homme. La douleur se diffusa dans son visage rapidement et il jura entre ses dents.

-Emmenez moi ce fils de pute, dit celui qui saignait de la joue.

Dean gigota pour essayer de se dégager encore une fois mais ni arriva pas. Il était un peu sonné par les coups qu'il avait reçu alors fut obligé d'aller avec ses agresseurs, sans pouvoir se défendre. Celui qui le tenait l'obligea à s'éloigner de la porte de l'immeuble et Dean remarqua que son portable était tombé par terre. Il songea à Cas' qui devait se demander ce qu'il se passait mais n'y pensa pas plus longtemps, trop occupé à chercher comment se sortir de cette situation. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'y parvenir car ils arrivèrent, non sans mal, à la voiture des trois hommes qui se trouvait sur le parking derrière l'immeuble et Dean fut violemment jeté à l'intérieur après qu'ils lui aient attachés les mains.

* * *

-Dean ? Tout va bien ? Dean ?!

Castiel enleva son téléphone de son oreille pour vérifier que la conversation ne s'était pas coupée. Ce n'était pas le cas, Dean avait juste été arrêté au milieu de sa phrase et cela inquiéta grandement Castiel. Il essaya à nouveau de parler à son ami mais il ne répondait toujours pas. Il entendit cependant des bruits secs, des paroles trop loin et trop inaudible pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. Il saisit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et sortit de son appartement en courant. Castiel dévala à grande vitesse les trois étages qui le séparait du rez de chaussé et lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte, Dean n'étais pas là. Il sortit de son immeuble, regarda autour de lui et vit au loin quatre hommes rentrer dans une voiture.

-Dean...murmura-t-il, comprenant qu'il y avait un rapport entre ce qu'il voyait et la disparition de son ami.

Il se recula et découvrit par terre le trousseau de clés qu'avait laissé tombé son ami et son téléphone portable. Il les ramassa tout les deux, sentant la pression monter en lui peu à peu. Le bruit du moteur de la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait sans doute Dean se fit entendre. Il venait de derrière l'immeuble et Cas' savait que celle-ci finirait par repasser devant l'entrée pour quitter le parking car c'était la seule sortie. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix et sachant qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps, il se mit à courir jusqu'à l'Impala. Heureusement celle-ci n'était pas loin et Cas' put rapidement l'ouvrir grâce aux clés de Dean avant de monter à l'intérieur. Il vit la voiture inconnue passer près de lui et quitter le parking rapidement. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Castiel savait conduire, il ne le faisait simplement jamais et lorsqu'il alluma le moteur de l'Impala il pria pour ne pas avoir oublier comment faire fonctionner la voiture. Il se demanda si Dean avait fait exprès de laisser ses clés pour que Castiel puisse le suivre mais n'y pensa pas plus longtemps et fit une marche arrière.

-Concentre toi, s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même.

Il voyait déjà la voiture qu'il voulait suivre s'éloigner au loin et il savait que s'il ne se dépêchait pas il la perdrait. Castiel appuya donc sur l'accélérateur et quitta à son tour le parking. Il fini par avoir une bonne vision sur son but et décida de la suivre à une distance respectable pour éviter de se faire repérer. Peut-être que c'était déjà le cas mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution il devait faire tout son possible pour retrouver Dean.

Il n'y avait presque personne sur la route ce qui était heureux pour Castiel qui était obligé de dépasser les limites de vitesses pour pouvoir continuer à suivre la voiture. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça, il se mettait en danger et également tout les autres rares utilisateurs de la route et cela fit monter l'angoisse en lui, encore plus qu'à l'origine. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de filature, les deux voitures finirent par quitter la ville et s'enfoncèrent dans une zone industrielle où la voiture dans laquelle était Dean finit par s'arrêter. Cas' comprit qu'il valait mieux prendre ses précaution alors il s'arrêta loin de son but, observant à phares éteints ce que faisait l'autre voiture. Il ne voyait pas grande chose mais savait qu'il était caché dans l'ombre d'un des entrepôts et qu'il ne pouvait être vu s'il ne bougeait pas.

Un des hommes finit par sortir de l'habitacle, suivit par trois autres dont l'un devait sans doute être Dean. L'un d'entre eux tenait le quatrième fermement et ils s'avancèrent vers la porte d'un des entrepôts. Il s'engouffrèrent tout les quatre à l'intérieur et, sans réfléchir plus, Castiel sortit à son tour de l'Impala et s'avança furtivement, la boule au ventre à l'idée de se faire repérer.

* * *

L'un des trois hommes obligea Dean à s'asseoir sur une chaise et ils trouvèrent le moyen de l'attacher suffisamment fort pour qu'il soit incapable de se libérer seul. Ça s'annonçait mal. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrepôt dans lequel on l'avait installé. Il était grand, vide, d'immense fenêtres donnait sur un ciel partiellement étoilé et il n'y avait aucun bruit si se n'était celui des murmures des trois hommes et de la respiration saccadée de Dean qui était parfaitement exaspéré par toute cette situation. Il détestait se faire traiter de cette manière.

-Vous comptez faire quoi ? Me regarder être assis sur cette chaise toute la nuit ? demanda Dean avec défi.

Pour seul réponse, il reçut un coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui lui coupa la respiration et le fit tousser violemment.

-Ne vous amusez pas avec mon jouet, dit calmement une voix dont Dean n'arrivait pas à voir la provenance.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent tous en même temps pour accueillir celui qui avait parlé et ce fut avec un certain désespoir que Dean comprit qui il était.

-Zachariah, siffla-t-il avec une mélange étonnement et de dégoût.

Il s'attendais presque à voir Uriel arriver avec lui mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Dean Smith, c'est un plaisir, répondit-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-C'est pas partagé, répliqua Dean.

Zachariah ne le quitta pas du regard et un échange silencieux commença entre les deux hommes. Dean cherchait un moyen de se sortir de cette affaire mais comprenait que ça n'allait pas être chose facile. Seul contre quatre hommes armées alors qu'il était attaché n'était pas très encourageant. Mais il se doutait bien qu'il était hors de danger pour le moment, s'ils avaient voulu le tuer il serait sans doute déjà mort. Non, Zach' voulait l'interroger, il devait utiliser ça à son avantage.

-Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici, supposa Zachariah et s'approchant de Dean.

-J'imagine que vous aviez tellement envie de passer du temps avec moi que vous avez décidé de me kidnapper, c'est compréhensible.

Il assorti sa phrase d'une _bitchface_ digne de son petit frère et Zach' lui répondit d'un rire franc et supérieur qui énerva encore plus Dean.

-Non, en réalité j'aimerais beaucoup savoir qui tu es réellement et pour qui tu travailles, expliqua-t-il sans quitter son petit sourire.

Dean pinça ses lèvres et jugea son interlocuteur du regard. Il détourna ensuite les yeux vers les trois autres hommes qui se tenaient droit, observant l'échange en silence.

-Mon nom est Dean Smith, je suis poisson, j'aime les couchers de soleil et les longues marches sur la plage. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je travaillais pour vous mais vous m'avez salement viré, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Son petit jeu commençait à énerver Zach' et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

-Tu penses réellement que tu es en position de jouer à ça ? demanda froidement Zach'.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Son interlocuteur souffla d'exaspération et son poing partit immédiatement. Il vint frapper la joue de Dean qui sentit la douleur se diffuser dans tout son visage. Il ouvrit la mâchoire avec peine et cracha sur le côté, se demandant s'il saignait.

-Je veux la vérité, ordonna Zach'.

Dean ne répondit rien et fixa encore son ancien patron qui attendait. Il n'avait pas peur et ne comptait rien lui dire, même s'il le torturait. Au bout d'un certain temps, Zach' fit un signe aux trois hommes et ceux-ci hochèrent la tête puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Cela étonna Dean qui fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais Dean, nous n'aimons pas avoir à faire ça mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous vivons à une époque où la concurrence nous oblige à mettre en place des mesures...radicales. Tu comprends que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre des risques, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Dean ne répondit toujours pas, réfléchissant à toute allure à une idée pour se sauver la mise. Maintenant qu'il était seul il pourrait très bien se débarrasser de Zach' mais il ne pouvait se détacher. Sa motivation déclina encore plus lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur sortir une arme à feu de sa ceinture. Il la montra à Dean avec ce même air supérieur, comme s'il était fier d'avoir ce flingue en sa possession.

-Nous sommes très loin de la ville, il n'y a personne dans les parages alors maintenant tu vas me dire pour qui tu travailles sinon je te tire une balle dans le genou, menaça-t-il.

Dean observa l'arme et soupira.

-Quoi qu'il arrive je vais mourir ce soir, alors pourquoi je devrais avouer quoi que ce soit ?

Zach' prit un air surpris et détourna son arme de Dean.

-Qui a dit que tu devais forcément mourir ? Non, si tu me dis tout ce que tu sais il ne va rien t'arriver !

Il prit un sourire d'ange ce qui rendu Dean encore plus sceptique. Celui-ci détourna les yeux comme s'il s'en fichait et Zach' le frappa à l'arcade sourcilière avec la crosse de son arme.

-Tu travailles pour Crowley c'est ça ? demanda-t-il avec colère face au silence de Dean.

Dean grimaça à cause de la douleur et se demandait qui était ce Crowley. Il fronça les sourcils puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il hocha la tête, sentant le sang couler le long de son visage et la douleur de son abdomen ne pas s'atténuer.

-Je savais qu'on aurait dû le tuer quand on en avait l'occasion...siffla Zach' pour lui-même.

Il se redressa et passa sa main dans le peu de cheveux gris qui lui restait.

-Dis moi où il se trouve, ordonna-t-il.

-Aucune idée, répondit Dean.

Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps. Ce Crowley était un nouvel élément dans toute cette histoire et s'il s'en sortait, il comptait bien découvrir qui il était et quel était son rapport avec Lucifer. En disant qu'il travaillait pour lui, Dean espérait pouvoir se protéger un peu plus longtemps. Si Zach' comptait avoir des informations de sa part il n'allait pas le tuer, c'était le plus important.

Mais Zach' était encore plus en colère, il frappa Dean à nouveau à l'estomac et celui-ci eu un mal de chien.

-Putain ! jura Dean face à la douleur.

-Ça fait mal hein ? Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur Crowley, ordonna-t-il encore.

Dean ne dit rien et continua à essayer de desserrer ses liens, en vain. Voyant que ce qu'il faisait ne menait à rien, Zachariah pointa son arme sur le front de Dean et le regarda froidement.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, sache-le. On m'a demandé de régler le petit problème que tu nous crées alors arrêtons ces conneries.

Il chargea son flingue et le cliquetis reconnaissable donna des frissons à Dean. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Pourquoi vous avez décidé de me tuer alors que ton toutou Uriel a décrété que vous me laissiez en paix si je faisais pas de conneries ? demanda-t-il pour gagner du temps.

-On a décidé de ne plus prendre aucun risque, répondit Zach'.

Sa technique ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, il le comprit quand Zach' posa le canon de son arme contre le front de Dean. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, il tira fortement sur ses liens mais n'arriva pas à les desserrer. Il était coincé sur cette chaise, et à deux doigts de mourir.

-Une dernière chose à dire ? demanda Zach' en retrouvant son sourire supérieur.

Dean ne fit plus aucun geste, il ferma les yeux en priant pour que le ciel lui vienne en aide et, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'une balle vienne se loger dans sa tête un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il re-ouvrit les yeux avec étonnement et vit Zachariah à terre, Castiel derrière lui, une barre en métal à la main.

-Castiel ?!

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Le soulagement gagna tout son corps en voyant Castiel lâcher son arme d'appoint et se jeter presque sur lui.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Il passa une main sur l'arcade de Dean qui ne saignait presque plus après s'être agenouillé et le regarda avec une grande inquiétude. Voir Castiel avait atténué toute la douleur que Dean ressentait alors il hocha vivement la tête.

-Oui, oui je vais bien, mais par où t'es rentré ?

Castiel se releva et passa derrière Dean. Il s'empressa de dénouer les liens qui l'empêchaient de bouger, même si ses mains tremblaient d'avoir trouvé son ami dans cette situation.

-Il y a un passage près de la fenêtre là-bas, j'ai décida de passer par là quand j'ai vu les trois hommes sortir de l'entrepôt.

Il finit par détacher Dean qui fut heureux de pouvoir à nouveau bouger ses bras. Il s'empressa de s'occuper des liens à ses pieds. Mais alors qu'il se baissa vers ses chevilles, il vit Zachariah se relever difficilement et attraper la barre en métal qu'avait laissé tomber Castiel.

-Cas' fais gaffe! cria-t-il.

Il essaya d'atteindre Zach' avec ses bras mais n'y parvint pas. Heureusement, Castiel réussi à esquiver le coup maladroit de son adversaire qui repartit à la charge avec rage. Dean se remit à la tache pour se détacher mais y arrivait avec difficulté.

Castiel réussi à éviter le deuxième coup mais trébucha sur un objet qu'il n'identifia pas dans la pénombre. Il vit Zach' s'élancer vers lui, sa barre à la main, le regard fou et se recula vivement en glissant pas terre. Il heurta quelque chose; l'arme à feu de Zachariah qu'il avait envoyé plus loin en tombant par terre.

-Attention ! s'écria Dean pour le prévenir.

Il savait ce qu'il allait arriver. Zach' n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Dean était toujours attaché alors Castiel prit une grande inspiration. Il attrapa l'arme d'une main tremblante et visa son adversaire.

-Cas'!

Castiel n'entendit pas le cri de Dean et appuya sur la détente.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos reviews et à tout les nouveaux lecteurs, savoir que ma fanfiction vous plait me motive beaucoup pour écrire! N'hésitez pas à continuer à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou s'il y a de grosses fautes d'orthographes (il est clair que j'en fais pas mal j'espère que c'est pas trop dérangeant)...Bref, bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 8**

Ils se mirent à courir, le plus vite possible sans regarder derrière eux. Ils quittèrent l'entrepôt en vitesse même si la douleur au ventre de Dean le ralentissait ce qui l'énervait grandement. Il fallait qu'il court plus vite, qu'il rejoigne la voiture sinon il serait trop tard pour Castiel et lui. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas garé trop loin, si ça avait été le cas ils auraient tout les deux été perdu. En arrivant à l'Impala, Castiel lança les clés à Dean qui les attrapa au vol. Il l'ouvrit ensuite et tout deux rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Cas...commença Dean en démarrant la voiture.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus, un coup de feu se fit entendre derrière eux. La peur gagna les deux hommes. Castiel lança un regard terrifié au conducteur qui ne savait pas comment le calmer.

-On va s'en sortir, dit-il simplement en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Il fit demi tour à grande vitesse en frôlant de peu le mur de l'entrepôt. Un autre coup de feu retentit mais rien n'atteignit l'Impala qui filait à travers le parking. Elle sortit et arriva sur la route où presque aucune voiture ne roulait. Dean accéléra, concentré sur la route devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire...murmura Cas, des sanglots dans la voix.

Il mit ses mains sur sa tête en soupirant.

-Je te l'ai dis, on va se sortir de cette merde. Fais moi confiance.

-Mais...

Dean détourna les yeux de la route pour les plonger dans ceux bleus de son ami assis à ses côtés. Ils étaient plein de larmes, il paraissait terrifié, essoufflé d'avoir couru. Ses mains tremblaient, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Tout chez lui montrait l'état de panique dans lequel il était.

-Fais moi confiance, répéta doucement Dean.

Castiel baissa les yeux, serrant les poings pour se calmer, en vain.

-Je tué un homme Dean...murmura Castiel.

Sa phrase fendit l'âme de Dean qui se re-concentra sur la route devant lui. Castiel venait de tuer un homme, _réellement_. La balle avait sifflé à travers l'entrepôt pour se loger dans la tête de Zachariah qui s'était effondré par terre, inerte, mort sur le coup. Après cela, Dean avait réussi à se libérer rapidement et tout deux avaient quitté l'entrepôt, sachant pertinemment que les trois hommes de mains de Zach' avaient entendu le coup de feu et voulaient sans doute leur mort.

C'est pour ça que Dean roulaient à plus de 100km/h sur cette route, de nuit, le cœur serré et la peur au ventre. Il voulait rester fort pour Cas' mais la culpabilité le rongeait plus encore que le reste.

Non, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Le plus important était d'échapper à leurs ennemis qui les poursuivaient.

-On va les semer, dit-il dans un souffle.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la route qui s'allongeait en ligne droite. À sa gauche s'étalait à perte de vue un champ de maïs et à sa droite, une foret. Dean regarda à travers son rétroviseur et finit par apercevoir des phares dans la nuit. Il déglutit avec peine, cherchant une échappatoire à ce qui était en train d'arriver. Heureusement pour lui, il avait fait le plein d'essence la veille et savait que sa Baby ne le lâcherait pas alors il essaya de se calmer. C'était difficile, surtout en entendant les soupires de Cas' à côté de lui.

Il continua à rouler pendant quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à un croisement. Il prit à droite et s'enfonça dans un village où il n'y avait aucune âme qui vivait. La voiture qui les suivait était à une bonne centaine de mètres derrière eux et ne semblaient pas être en mesure de les rattraper, ce qui était une bonne chose même si Dean savait bien que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Celle-ci finirait par récupérer son retard et les choses deviendraient compliquées.

Dean envisagea la possibilité de les attaquer de front mais savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Cas' n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit et lui non plus. Son ventre lui faisait encore mal, tout comme son visage même s'il ressentait moins la douleur à cause de l'adrénaline. Soudain, il vit plusieurs voitures rouler devant lui, beaucoup moins rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur puis décida de les doubler, sans faire vraiment attention à ne pas avoir d'accident. C'était un excellent conducteur mais il savait à quel point une simple erreur pouvait avoir de grosses conséquences. Mais cette fois, il n'en eut pas. Il doubla les trois voitures et, profitant de cette opportunité pour semer ses ennemis, il tourna à nouveau à droite et s'enfonça dans la foret. Il roula quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un endroit éloigné de la route principal et suffisamment sombre pour cacher son Impala et s'y arrêta. Il éteignit le moteur, ses phares, et pria pour que sa technique marche.

Immédiatement après s'être caché il se tourna vers Cas' qui s'était calmé mais semblait encore perturbé. Il ne le voyait pas bien dans le noir mais entendit sa respiration rapide. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant mais ne voulait pas le savoir. Plus tard. Il y penserait plus tard.

Pour le moment il décida d'ouvrir la boite à gants qui se trouvait juste devant Castiel et d'en sortir un revolver sous les yeux de son ami qui eut un mouvement de recul en comprenant.

-Tu as une arme à feu dans ta boite à gants ?! s'étonna-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Dean mit un doigts devant sa propre bouche et murmura un « chut » pour lui dire de se taire. Il savait qu'après ce qu'il venait d'arriver, il ne pourrait plus mentir à Castiel à son sujet. S'ils se sortaient de cette situation il allait devoir tout lui expliquer, en long, en largue et en travers. D'un côté, il se sentait presque soulagé mais il se disait bien que Cas' n'allait sans doute pas bien prendre la nouvelle.

Ils attendirent donc, seuls dans l'Impala, dans le noir presque total, mais rien n'arriva. Au bout de dix minutes, Dean jugea que la voiture ne viendrait pas les chercher et il se demanda pourquoi.

-C'est pas normal...se dit-il.

Mais c'était tant mieux. Ils étaient pour le moment hors de danger et savoir ça enleva un léger poids des épaules de Dean.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Castiel doucement.

Sa voix était plus posée, moins paniquée, mais Dean arrivait encore à percevoir son malaise. Il alluma une des lumières de sa voiture et se tourna vers son ami. Celui-ci évitait son regard, ce qui était assez étonnant pour lui qui était plutôt du genre habitué à regarder les gens dans les yeux pendant un long moment sans que cela ne le gêne. Il observait ses mains à la place, celles-ci tremblaient depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'entrepôt. Voyant cela, Dean s'approcha de lui et prit ses deux mains entre les siennes, espérant ainsi le calmer. Elles étaient moites et chaudes mais arrêtèrent de trembler immédiatement lorsque la peau des deux hommes se touchèrent. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été si proches était lorsque Cas' était venu chez Dean la première fois, et sentir à nouveau les mains de son ami contre les siennes réussit également à calmer le rythme cardiaque de Dean.

-On va aller chez un de mes amis, on sera en sécurité là bas, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Cas' finit par relever les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Dean avec une expression indéchiffrable. Alors que le conducteur pensait qu'il allait retirer ses mains, Cas' les serra au contraire plus fortement, les caressant doucement comme un anti-stress.

Le hululement des chouettes mêlé à la lumière jaunâtre de l'Impala créait une drôle d'ambiance dans la voiture, étrangement calme après tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Castiel finit par acquiescer et Dean se força à sourire avec compassion. Il rompit à regret leur bref contact physique et sentit comme un vide à l'intérieur de lui lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur son volant. Dean toussa nerveusement pour se concentrer et démarra sa voiture.

Il comptait aller chez Bobby, c'était la seule chose à faire. Il savait que s'il roulait tout la nuit, il y serrait pour le lever du soleil alors décida de partir immédiatement.

Le voyage se fit en silence. Dean cherchait à éviter de réfléchir tandis que Castiel s'enfermait dans le mutisme, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Lebanon, Kansas après avoir prévenu Bobby par téléphone qu'ils arrivaient, ils étaient tout les deux exténués et maussades mais heureux d'être enfin là. Enfin surtout Dean car Cas' était toujours aussi perturbé mais ne disait rien.

Bobby vivait dans un bunker sécurisé dont personne ne connaissait l'existence à part ses agents. Il était grand, possédait un garage avec plusieurs voitures et motos, de nombreuses chambres, une cuisine...Bref, une vraie Batcave que Dean appréciait particulièrement. Il y vivait lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission depuis la mort de son père et regrettait souvent de ne pas pouvoir y passer plus de temps. C'est pour ça qu'en passant le pas de la porte après l'avoir ouverte avec sa clé qu'il avait toujours sur lui, ce fut comme si toute la pression accumulée ces dernières semaines quittait ses épaules.

-Suis-moi, dit-il à Castiel en entrant à l'intérieur.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et descendirent les escaliers qui les séparaient de la salle principal où s'était avancé Bobby après avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

-Salut Bobby, dit Dean en s'approchant de lui et en lui donnant une accolade affectueuse.

Bobby lui rendit son accolade chaleureusement, heureux de le revoir.

-Je suis heureux que t'ailles bien fiston.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cas'.

-J'te présente Castiel.

-Enchanté, dit-il simplement, le regard sombre.

Bobby lui sourit et hocha la tête.

-Tu dois avoir un paquet de trucs à me raconter, supposa Bobby.

-Ouais, t'as pas idée. Mais j'ai roulé toute la nuit et j'ai pas franchement passé une super soirée alors ça serait bien si je pouvais avoir mes quatre heures de sommeil, expliqua Dean.

Bobby jeta un coup à Castiel et remarqua que lui non plus n'était pas dans un super état. Il plissa les lèvres et acquiesça.

-Vous avez pas l'air très frais c'est vrai. Allez vous reposer, vous me raconterez tout après.

Dean lui sourit et fit signe à Castiel de le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à arriver dans le couloir des dortoirs. Dean avait déjà sa chambre attitré, il dû donc en attribué une à Castiel. Il y en avait heureusement beaucoup de libre.

-Je dors là, dit-il en montrant sa chambre.

Il s'approcha d'une autre pièce un peu plus loin, l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur.

-C'est pas un palace mais c'est déjà ça.

Castiel observa d'un œil froid la chambre vide. Il n'y avait qu'un lit aux draps gris, une commode et quelques étagères où rien n'était posé. Il soupira longuement et s'assit sur le lit, droit comme un i.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cet endroit, remarqua-t-il en fixant Dean gravement.

Celui-ci se gratta la nuque avec gêne.

-Ouais il y a pas mal de choses dont je ne t'ai pas parlé, avoua-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

Castiel était sur la défensive, ce qui était légitime face à toute la situation.

-On est tout les deux crevés, on devrait dormir et parler de tout ça à tête reposée, déclara Dean d'une voix ferme.

Son ami ne dévia pas son regard, fixant Dean avec une mélange de colère et de tristesse. Il ne répondit pas et finit par s'allonger. Dean le regarda longuement, là, allongé sur ce lit, dos à lui. Il voulait lui parler, s'asseoir à ses côtés, expliquer tout ce qui venait d'arriver pour repartir à zéro. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le cœur lourd et quitta la chambre de son ami.

Quand Dean retourna dans la sienne, il alla directement dans sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir pour la première fois de la soirée (ou de la matinée). Ce qu'il vit le démoralisa encore plus. Bobby avait raison, il n'avait pas l'air frai du tout. Il était pâle, les yeux fatigués, son arcade était blessée et il avait la joue tuméfiée à cause des coups. Il soupira et enleva son t-shirt pour dévoiler les marques de son torse et de son abdomens.

-Eh bah...murmura-t-il.

Il soupira longuement et se déshabilla totalement puis entra dans sa douche. Il profita longuement de ce moment de détente rare, sentant l'eau chaude lui couler sur le corps, enlever la douleur de ses blessures. Puis il sortit de sa douche, enfila un vieux t-shirt et un jogging puis alla sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

Dean se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps déjà alors lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, toujours habillé de son vieux t-shirt de Guns 'n Roses et d'un jogging il se sentit un peu en décalage avec les autres habitants du bunker qui étaient prêts depuis longtemps.

Une dizaines d'agents vivaient habituellement au bunker, mais la plupart se trouvaient en mission du coup il n'y avait à ce moment que Bobby et un jeune homme du nom de Garth Fitzgerald. Les deux hommes étaient dans le salon, le plus jeune regardant la télévision tandis que Bobby nettoyait une de ses armes. Il l'utilisait rarement mais savait qu'il était toujours important d'en avoir une en bonne état.

Quand Dean s'avança dans le salon, les yeux mi-clos à cause de la fatigue encore présente et la bouche sèche, il entendit un grand cris venu directement de la gorge déployée de Garth qui se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Dean ! Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama-t-il avec grand enthousiasme.

Dean n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les familiarités de son ami mais il avait appris à vivre avec. Garth ne vivait pas avec eux depuis longtemps, quelques mois tout au plus, et comme Dean n'étais que rarement là les deux hommes se voyaient peu. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Garth de considérer Dean comme un de ses meilleurs amis, voire même comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit Dean en lui rendant avec une légère gène son câlin.

-Il faut que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé ! Bobby m'a dit que t'avais eu des problèmes dans ta dernière mission ? Infiltration de banque c'est ça ? Et que t'aurais ramené quelqu'un ici ? C'est quelque chose qu'on fait jamais ça pourtant !

Garth parlait à une vitesse et avec un volume qui donnait un peu mal à la tête à Dean.

-Ouais...Laisse moi juste prendre un café et j'te raconte tout après, dit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête en souriant avec toujours ce même enthousiasme et Dean alla se servir un café. Pendant ce temps, Bobby avait quitté le canapé et s'approcha des deux hommes.

-Ton ami dort encore ? demanda-t-il.

Dean acquiesça en versant le liquide noir dans une tasse. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge accroché au mur en face de lui et se demanda à quelle heure Castiel se réveillerait. Il but ensuite une gorgée de sa boisson chaude et se sentit un peu mieux. Il avait encore mal à certaines parties de son visage tout comme au torse et il espérait que ça n'allait pas durer.

-T'es sacrément amoché dis-donc ! dit Garth en regardant les marques de Dean. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Dean soupira, but à nouveau et s'assit sur une chaise non loin de lui. Ses deux amis firent de même et Dean se frotta le front, cherchant comment faire un résumé de la situation. Il prit une grande inspiration et leur raconta tout. Bobby savait déjà une grande partie de l'histoire mais ça n'était pas le cas de Garth alors il commença son récit depuis le début. Il leur parla d'Uriel et Zachariah, de la mort de Michael et de l'employé (qui ne devait pas être le seul), des menaces qu'il avait reçu, des licenciements, de l'échec de sa mission, de son enlèvement et de comment il s'était sorti de cette situation. Faire un tels compte rendue de tout ce qui était arrivé lui permit de remettre toutes ses idées en place et de se rendre compte d'à quel point tout avait dégénéré en assez peu de temps.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de parler, Garth siffla avec un mélange d'admiration et d'étonnement.

-Eh beh, dit-il, on peut dire que ça a prit une tournure inattendue.

Dean lui lança un regard qui disait « c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire » et se tourna vers Bobby qui ne disait rien.

-T'en penses quoi Bobby ? demanda-t-il face à son silence.

Bobby se redressa sur sa chaise et paru soucieux. Après quelques secondes pesantes pour Dean, il finit par parler.

-Je pense que t'as eu de la chance de t'en sortir mais qu'à partir de maintenant t'es plutôt dans la merde. Les hommes de Lucifer vont vous rechercher toi et ton copain Castiel et je pense pas qu'ils vont s'arrêter de si-tôt.

Dean plissa les lèvres et soupira. Bobby avait raison, ils étaient encore plus en danger qu'auparavant. La mort de Zachariah allait sans doute mettre Lucifer très en colère et s'il arrivait à mettre la main sur eux, ils auraient sans doute beaucoup moins de chance que la dernière fois.

-Tu t'es mis à dos sans doute un des hommes les plus puissants de l'Etat, t'as fais fort cette fois Dean ! Encore mieux que moi ! s'exclama Garth ce qui lui valu un regard énervé de la part de son ami.

Il but encore de son café en silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire maintenant.

-Du coup tu vas rester ici ? demanda Garth d'une voix fluette, ne voulant pas recevoir un nouveau regard désapprobateur de Dean.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-J'adorerais que tu restes hein, mais tu connais les règles, ton pote va pas pouvoir crécher longtemps avec toi au bunker. D'ailleurs c'est bien la première fois que tu ramènes quelqu'un ici, qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? rajouta Bobby.

D'habitude Dean n'amenait jamais qui que ce soit au bunker. C'était un endroit censé rester secret qui cachait des choses qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait montrer aux civils. C'est pour ça qu'aucun des agents n'était autorisé à le montrer à d'autres personnes ne travaillant pas pour Bobby. Celui-ci avait accepté la veille sans doute car il savait que Dean n'avait nul part où aller et qu'il ne pouvait refuser ça à celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

-J'en sais rien, j'ai pas géré sur ce coup mais j'aurais pas pu le laisser seul et le bunker était le seul endroit où je savais qu'on serait en sécurité, expliqua-t-il.

-Bah tu vas devoir lui trouver un autre endroit, désolé mais tu sais qu'on a pas le choix.

Dean hocha la tête avec lassitude. Il en était conscient mais savait aussi également qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Castiel seul. Il se sentait responsable de lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble et ne comptait pas l'abandonner.

-Dans ce cas je vais partir avec lui et je reviendrai quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, déclara-t-il fermement.

Ses deux amis ne répondirent rien mais observèrent Dean avec un air étrange.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Je me demande juste pourquoi tu tiens tellement à t'occuper de ce mec, d'habitude tu t'encombres pas de civils, tu trouves un moyens de les mettre en sécurité et tu les laisses, dit Bobby.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie et c'est mon ami, c'est de ma faute si tout ça lui ait arrivé alors j'peux pas l'abandonner comme s'il était rien.

Bobby hocha la tête et Garth lui sourit avec gentillesse. Dean se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et se leva.

-J'vais aller le réveiller et on partira dans la journée, déclara-t-il en posant sa tasse dans l'évier et en quittant la pièce sous les regards de ses deux amis.

* * *

Dean se tenait devant la porte de la chambre qu'il avait attribué à Castiel. Il entendait du bruit à l'intérieur, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'il était éveillé donc il n'aurait pas à le sortir sadiquement du sommeil mais redoutait quand même de lui parler à nouveau. Ils s'étaient quitté la veille avec une certaine froideur et Dean savait très bien que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger facilement.

Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois coups. Il entendu une réponse à l'intérieur alors il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

-Ah cool t'es réveillé, dit Dean pour engager la conversation.

-En effet.

Dean essaya de sourire amicalement mais Castiel semblait encore sur les nerfs alors il y a renonça. Il avait l'air fatigué, soucieux et ses cheveux qui tournaient au noir car ils étaient mouillés lui donnait un air plus sombre que d'habitude. Dean détourna son regard vers le reste de la pièce et ne remarqua rien d'intéressant. Rien ne traînait, tout était en ordre, sans doute car Cas' n'avait pas emmener d'affaires alors il n'y avait rien à déranger dans sa chambre vierge.

-Tu veux que je te prête un t-shirt ? T'as les mêmes fringues que hier et j'imagine que t'as envie de changer surtout à cause des...

Dean montra d'un signe de la main la chemise grise tachetée de quelques gouttes de sang que portait Castiel. Celui-ci s'assit sur son lit, attrapa la serviette qui se trouvait à côté de lui et la passa dans ses cheveux pour les sécher un peu plus.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit-t-il sans regarder Dean dans les yeux.

Dean quitta immédiatement sa chambre après avoir hoché la tête, heureux de pouvoir échapper à cette ambiance glaciale qui régnait entre Cas' et lui. Il comprenait pourquoi les choses se passaient ainsi et n'en voulait pas à son ami. Il s'en voulait à lui-même de l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

Il retourna donc dans sa chambre, s'approcha d'un de ses tiroirs et l'ouvrit. La majorité des vêtements que possédait Dean était des jean brutes, des chemises à carreaux et des t-shirt de groupes de rocks. Il en avait quelques uns dans le bunker et l'autre partie se trouvait dans un sac de voyage placé dans son Impala qu'il essayait de ne jamais quitter pour éviter de se retrouver sans vêtements ou affaires de toilette s'il devait quitter un endroit précipitamment et sans pouvoir retourner au bunker. Il en prit un noir avec le logo de son groupe préféré : Led Zeppelin qui semblait être à la taille de Castiel et retourna dans la chambre de son ami, toujours aussi anxieux.

-Je pense qu'il tira, dit-il en lui tendant le t-shirt.

Castiel le remercia doucement et alla dans sa petite salle de bain pour se changer en silence. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, l'air peu à l'aise dans sa nouvelle tenue ce qui fit presque rire Dean. En effet, le t-shirt lui allait très bien, lui donnant un air encore plus sombre mais sexy qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux bleu. Face à sa propre pensée, Dean fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard de son ami. Celui-ci toussa pour essayer de reprendre contenance et posa sa vieille chemise sur son lit. Il ne portait que très rarement des t-shirts alors c'était une expérience assez étrange, même s'il fallait avouer que c'était plus confortable qu'une chemise-cravate.

-On va partir d'ici en fin d'après-midi, le temps qu'on puisse manger, rassembler quelques affaires et décider de la marche à suivre, expliqua calmement Dean.

-On ne peut pas rester ici ?

Face au regard un peu perdu et perturbé de Castiel, Dean soupira puis s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit, à une distance respectable compte tenu de la situation.

-Non, on peut pas, dit-il simplement. Castiel...

-Quoi ? le coupa-t-il. Que vas-tu me dire comme mensonge cette fois Dean ? Ou peut-être que tu vas essayer la vérité pour une fois ? Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de faire la différence entre les deux.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts de Dean avec une expression froide et énervée qui donna un frisson à son interlocuteur.

-Je comprends pourquoi t'es en colère Cas' mais la situation est assez compliquée...essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Castiel prit un air désabusé et Dean comprit qu'il était temps de lui dire toute la vérité.

-T'as raison, j't'ai menti sur pas mal de choses mais j'avais mes raisons. En réalité je m'appelle pas Dean Smith mais Dean Winchester et je suis pas un banquier. Je bosse pour Bobby, en tant qu'agent privé engagé pour des particuliers qui veulent régler des problèmes sensibles sans passer par la police. Un d'entre eux nous a demandé d'infiltrer la banque parce qu'il pensait qu'il y avait des détournements de fonds alors j'm'en suis occupé en m'imaginant que ça durerait pas longtemps mais les choses se sont détériorés et...Tu vois où on en est maintenant.

Après ces mots, il baissa ses yeux vers le sol, refusant d'affronter le regard de son ami qui devait digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations. Un silence lourd et glacial s'installa entre les deux hommes et Dean ne pu le supporter plus longtemps.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Cas', j'pensais pas que ça prendrait cette tournure. Si j'avais su que tu serais impliqué de cette manière j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen, se défendit-il.

-Tu as vraiment un petit frère ?

La question étonna Dean.

-Oui, presque tout ce que je t'ai dis sur ma vie privée est vrai. J'ai vraiment un frangin qui s'appelle Sammy et qui est à Harvard.

Castiel soupira et mis son visage entre ses mains avec dramatisation.

-Je n'en reviens pas...murmura-t-il.

-Je comprendrais que tu me détestes maintenant, mais le fait est que t'es plus en sécurité nul part alors j'peux pas te laisser partir seul sans que toute cette histoire ne soit terminée.

Cas' se releva et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne me crois pas capable de me protéger par moi-même ? demanda-t-il de façon plutôt agressive.

-Vu tout ce qu'on sait sur Lucifer et ses hommes toi même tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux d'être seul maintenant. Si t'avais pas été là hier je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est alors c'est à moi de faire mon possible pour te rendre la pareille. Donc non, j'vais pas te foutre la paix, pas maintenant en tout cas.

À ces mots, il se leva du lit, hésitant à quitter la pièce mais Castiel le retint en se levant à son tour.

-Je ne te déteste pas, dit-il doucement. J'aurais juste préféré que tu me dises la vérité depuis le début, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître.

Dean plissa les lèvres avec gène.

-J'suis toujours le même gars fan de vieux rock, déclara-t-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Castiel ne le lui rendit pas même si son visage se détendit un peu.

-J'espère juste qu'on pourra redevenir comme avant, ajouta Dean. Je voudrais pas que notre amitié soit envoyée aux oubliettes à cause de tout ça.

Cas' hocha la tête et Dean sentit un poids quitter peu à peu ses épaules. Les choses semblaient s'arranger entre son ami et lui, il espérait que la roue n'allait pas tourner à nouveau et que cette histoire allait être vite réglée sans qu'il n'y ait plus de dégât.


	9. Chapter 9

J'ai pris tellement de retard sur cette fanfiction je suis presque sûre que la moitié d'entre vous a oublié son existence, pourtant me revoilà! Après presque deux mois de hiatus -qui n'était pas prévu à la base mais il y a eu le bac français ect...je poste un nouveau chapitre (qui n'est même pas plus long que les autres, je n'ai donc aucune excuse) et j'espère reprendre un rythme plus régulier durant ces vacances d'été. Merci encore pour les reviews et aux lecteurs!

Résumé des chapitres précédents pour ceux aillant oublié ce qui est arrivé ce qui est légitime en presque 2 mois: Castiel a sauvé Dean des mains de Zachariah qui voulait le torturer pour obtenir des informations sur un certain Crowley pour lequel Dean travaillerait. Alors qu'il est sur le point de l'éliminer car il représente une menace pour Lucifer, le grand patron de la banque dans laquelle travaille Castiel, celui-ci tue Zachariah d'une balle dans la tête et les deux hommes se retrouvent en cavale. Ils se réfugient chez Bobby mais ne peuvent pas y rester.

**CHAPITRE 9**

Comme convenu, les deux hommes quittèrent le bunker en début de soirée après avoir rassemblé des affaires et préparer leur plan. Ne pouvant pas rester avec Bobby, Dean considéra que la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller chez Charlie comme ça ils pourraient régler la situation ensemble. Il l'appela en lui demandant où elle se trouvait en ce moment et celle-ci lui indiqua son adresse. La jeune fille habitait un appartement à Jefferson City, Missouri, où elle s'occupait d'une affaire personnelle mais ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce Dean et Cas' viennent chez elle quelques temps. Le jeune homme lui répondit donc qu'ils arriveraient sans doute dans la matinée le lendemain car il y avait environ 6 heures de route depuis le Kansas et qu'il ne voulait pas obliger Cas' à dormir une nouvelle fois dans sa voiture.

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient quasiment pas parlé de la journée, Cas' était resté la plus grande partie de son temps dans sa chambre, seul, et Dean n'osait pas aller le voir alors avait préféré régler quelques problèmes avec Bobby et Garth. Mais le soir venu, ils durent bien évidemment se retrouver pour se préparer à quitter le bunker et le malaise se fit sentir immédiatement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent dans le parking sous-terrain.

-Fais attention à toi, dit Bobby qui était également là en prenant Dean dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi, répondit-il.

Il profita de l'étreinte quelques secondes de plus en se demandant quand serait la prochaine fois qu'ils allaient se revoir puis fit de même pour Garth, qui paraissait bouleversé par l'idée de quitter Dean à nouveau.

-Tu vas me manquer Dean.

-Toi aussi Garth, ajouta le plus grand en acceptant le câlin d'au revoir dont lui gratifiait Garth à chaque fois qu'ils se quittait. Mais je vais revenir, t'inquiète pas.

Garth hocha la tête puis lança un sourire à Castiel qui lui rendit avec gène.

-Tu m'appelles quand t'arrives chez Charlie ok ? Ordonna Bobby, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

-Pas de problème boss ! Sauf s'il nous arrive quelque chose sur le chemin...ajouta Dean pour faire peur à Bobby et Garth.

Bobby secoua la tête avec désapprobation.

-_Idjit_...dit-il

-Je rigole évidemment, il nous arrivera rien.

Il fit un signe de la main à ses deux amis puis se tourna vers Castiel qui était appuyé contre l'Impala, toujours habillé de son t-shirt Led Zeppelin, les bras croisés ce qui faisait ressortir ses biceps, le regard sombre.

-On y va ? proposa Dean doucement.

Cas' hocha la tête et ouvrit la portière avant de la voiture et se glissa à l'intérieur, suivit rapidement par Dean. Ils quittèrent ensuite le garage sous les yeux de Bobby et Garth qui avaient l'air toujours inquiet à l'idée de revoir partir leur ami aussi tôt après l'avoir récupéré.

Dean avait bien conscience que le voyage risquait d'être long, encore plus que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le Colorado pour aller au bunker mais ne savait pas comment rendre l'ambiance moins lourde. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la route à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le Missouri, tandis que ceux de Cas' ne quittaient pas le paysage, la tête posée contre la vitre.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour briser le silence qui régnait depuis une heure mais ne le put pas. Il aurait voulu lui demander à quoi il pensait, s'il allait bien, si _eux_ allaient bien, mais n'y arriva pas. Il savait déjà la réponse à ces question. Alors Dean se tut, appuyant sur l'accélérateur et écoutant la musique qui passait à la radio à cet instant.

Dean savait très bien ce que Castiel ressentait. Il savait ce que lui avait ressentit la première fois qu'il avait appuyé sur la gâchette d'un flingue et qu'un corps s'était écroulé devant lui. C'était quelque chose d'horrible, savoir qu'un homme, aussi mauvais soit-il, était mort à cause de soi. Il savait que Castiel se repassait en boucle les images de Zachariah s'effondrant en face lui, une balle dans la tête, se demandant s'il aurait pu trouver une autre solution. Dean savait aussi qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'il laisse du temps à son ami, même si le voir s'enfoncer dans son mutisme lui brisait le cœur.

Alors le voyage continua en silence.

Au bout de trois heures de voyage, la faim se fit ressentir chez Dean. Il n'avait pas mangé avant de quitter le bunker, et le soleil se couchant au loin réveilla la fatigue chez lui. Il lui fallait un café et un cheeseburger.

-T'as faim ? demanda-t-il, brisant pour la première fois le calme froid de la voiture.

Castiel releva lentement la tête, les yeux fatigués.

-Un peu.

-On va s'arrêter à la prochaine ville et j'pense qu'on dormira là-bas, dit Dean, heureux d'attendre à nouveau la voix de son ami.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et retourna contempler le paysage de plaine uniforme depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Lebanon. Ils quittèrent un peu plus tard l'autoroute pour s'enfoncer dans une petite ville de campagne. Le soleil était maintenant couché, il était environ 22h et l'estomac de Dean faisait bien comprendre à son propriétaire que s'il ne le remplissait pas maintenant, il risquait de le regretter.

Dean se gara dans un parking près d'un motel accompagné d'un restaurant et sortit de la voiture, suivi rapidement par Castiel. Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à une table.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent, fit remarquer Castiel, rappelant à nouveau à Dean qu'il avait obligé son ami à tout quitter précipitamment.

-C'est pas grave, j'm'en occupe, dit Dean en accrochant les yeux de Cas' pour la première fois depuis de longues heures.

Dean avait songé à retourner chez Castiel pour chercher ses affaires personnelles, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. L'appartement de son ami et le siens devaient être sous surveillance et avait sans doute été fouillé alors il était hors de question qu'ils y retournent.

Une serveuse habillée d'une uniforme rouge et blanc en accord avec la décoration du restaurant et au sourire forcé au visage s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leur commande.

-Un cheeseburger et un café, dit Dean en souriant à la serveuse qui était étonnamment séduisante mais qui ne le regarda même pas, écrivant sur son carnet sa commande puis qui se tourna vers Castiel.

-Et pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en lâchant son sourire je-suis-obligée-de-travailler-dans-cet-endroit-miteux-et-je-hais-ce-job pour un tu-es-plutôt-beau-mec-toi face à Castiel.

Castiel prit le temps de réfléchir puis finit par répondre.

-La même chose.

La serveuse écrivit à nouveau sur son carnet puis sourit une dernière fois à Cas' avant de partir, ce qui énerva Dean sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

-Je crois que tu lui plais, fit remarquer Dean à son ami, cherchant à savoir si c'était réciproque.

Celui-ci leva les yeux de la carte des desserts qu'il était en train d'observer, une lueur différente dans le regard.

-Tu crois ?

Dean sourit

-Ah bah oui là j'en suis presque sûr.

L'ombre qui assombrissait le visage de Castiel s'était un peu estompée. Celui-ci plissa les lèvres, l'air un peu perdu.

-Elle n'est pas vraiment mon type, dit-il comme s'il en était gêné.

Dean haussa les sourcils.

-Ah ouais ? Elle est mignonne pourtant, remarqua-t-il.

-En effet, elle est très jolie.

Dean pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air un peu soucieux, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose.

-J'viens de remarquer qu'avec tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble ces dernières semaines on a jamais parlé de ta vie affective, déclara-t-il.

Castiel imita Dean et fronça à son tour les sourcils.

-Je dois avouer qu'il n'y a pas énormément de choses à dire.

-Il y a forcément des choses à raconter, le poussa Dean en souriant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tenait beaucoup à ce que Castiel parle de ça. Ces conversations simples sans réelles conséquences entre deux amis lui manquaient et il appréciait le fait de pouvoir en avoir à nouveau avec Cas', même après tout ce qui était arrivé.

-Je ne suis pas un...bourreau des cœurs comme toi, Dean, dit Castiel en jetant un regard vers le reste du restaurant.

Dean prit un air faussement outré et répondit avec emphase.

-Je ne suis pas un bourreau des cœurs ! J'admets avoir eu un certain nombre de relations sans lendemain mais je ne prend aucun plaisir à briser le cœur de ces dames ! Au contraire, j'évite les relations longue durée pour ne pas avoir à leur faire du mal, avoua-t-il.

Le souvenir de toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontré mais abandonné à la fin de ses missions lui revint en mémoire et son visage s'assombrit. Castiel remarqua son changement soudain d'humeur et le regarda avec plus d'intensité.

-Ça doit être dur de vivre sans attache, remarqua-t-il.

-Ça l'est, parfois. Mais j'ai pas le choix, dans ce métier c'est mieux de n'avoir personne avec soi. Alors je fais avec.

Castiel entrouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais n'en était pas certain lorsque la serveuse vint les interrompre.

-Deux cheeseburgers et deux cafés, annonça-t-elle en posant les plats sur la table puis l'addition.

Elle lança un nouveau sourire Castiel qui essaya de lui rendre mais paru peu sincère.

-Bon appétit !

Les deux hommes la remercièrent puis commencèrent à manger, sans discuter outre mesure, mais sans que la situation ne soit froide ou gênante entre eux ce qui soulagea le cœur de Dean.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé ils quittèrent le restaurant après avoir payé et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel se trouvant tout près. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur après avoir été récupéré quelques affaires dans l'Impala et se firent accueillir par un vieux monsieur à la barbe grisonnante et aux petites lunettes pointées vers un livre de comptes. Celui-ci leva la tête et leur lança un sourire chaleureux.

-Bonsoir messiers ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonsoir, une chambre pour deux s'il vous plaît.

L'homme détailla des yeux les deux clients puis hocha la tête avant de se retourner pour leur donner une clé. Dean le remercia et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre qui leur avait été assignés. L'agent avait l'habitude de ces motels assez peu recommandables et n'était plus dérangé par la qualité douteuse des chambres qu'ils abritaient. Mais ça n'était pas le cas de Castiel qui fit une drôle de tête en entrant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La chambre était composée de deux lits séparés aux draps paraissant aussi vieux que le papier peins verdâtre présent sur les murs, d'une petite salle de bain capable de contenir une seul personne et d'une table siégeant dans la partie qui semblait être la cuisine mais où il n'y avait qu'un mini frigo et un plan de travail sale.

-C'est...commença Castiel.

-Pas le grand luxe, termina Dean pour lui.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Dean s'approcha d'un des lits et y posa le sac de voyage qu'il portait. Castiel visita quant à lui le reste de la chambre avec un regard mêlé de dégoût et d'intérêt.

-On va rester qu'une nuit, chez Charlie ça sera beaucoup mieux.

Cas' hocha la tête puis fini par enlever son trench et à s'asseoir sur une des chaises qu'il y avait près de la table.

À nouveau, le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et le calme de la pièce mêlé au bruit des voitures et des animaux qui se faisait entendre dans la nuit réveilla la fatigue qu'ils éprouvaient. Ils décidèrent que le mieux pour eux était de prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher pour pouvoir être d'aplomb pour le lendemain.

Dean alla prendre une douche le première, et ce fut assez difficile compte tenu de la pression très légère de l'eau et de la saleté environnante. Mais il réussit, tout comme Castiel qui passa après lui.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux au lit, il était dans les environs de minuit et ils finirent par s'endormir, bercés par le bruit de la nature urbaine et animal qui se jouait autour d'eux. Du moins, durant les premières heures car peu après que Dean ait finalement réussit à s'endormir, il fut réveiller par un bruit dont il ne comprit pas l'origine en ouvrant subitement les yeux. Il resta allongé dans son lit, sur le côté, cherchant s'il y avait une menace ou non, hésitant à prendre l'arme qu'il cachait sous son oreiller -on est jamais trop prudent, et à sauter de son lit pour attaquer la possible menace.

Le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau et cette fois Dean réussit à mieux le comprendre c'était une respiration lourde, mêlée à une mélodie de grincement désagréable et à des parles indéchiffrables. Il décida de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vit à la faible lumière qui passait à travers la fenêtre qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre. Il se tourna alors vers Castiel et le vit se tortiller dans son lit, la respiration difficile, comme s'il se battait pour avoir de l'air.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se leva de son lit.

-Cas' ? l'interpella-t-il pour vérifier s'il allait bien.

Il ne réussit pas à le réveiller alors s'approcha du lit de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule en la secouant.

-Eh Cas' réveille toi !

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Castiel sortit du sommeil en se redressant sur son lit avec force, la main sur son torse comme s'il essayait de calmer son propre cœur.

-Dean... ?

Il transpirait et son regard était perdu. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de se réveiller totalement avant d'allumer la lumière de la lampe de chevet qu'il y avait à ses côtés.

-Mec, ça va ? Tu faisais un cauchemar ?

Dean s'assit sur le lit de son ami et le regarda avec attention. La respiration de Castiel était encore difficile, il regardait autour de lui comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose l'attaque.

-Je...commença-t-il et sa voix de brisa.

-Tu rêvais de Zachariah non ? supposa Dean.

La panique dans le regard de Cas' laissa place à de la tristesse et il hocha gravement la tête. Dean soupira et s'approcha de son ami, détaillant son visage fatigué à la lumière jaunâtre de la vieille ampoule qui éclairait faiblement la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans ton rêve ? demanda-t-il.

Cas' passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille et replia ses jambes près de lui pour laisser plus de place à Dean qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Nous étions à l'entrepôt à nouveau et...tu étais encore sur cette chaise face à Zachariah mais cette fois ça je...je ne suis pas arrivé assez tôt. J'ai entendu le coup de feu et quand je suis arrivé près de vous deux tu étais mort et Zachariah m'a attaqué. Puis je me suis revu mettre une balle dans son crâne et le voir s'effondrer devant moi...

Sa voix était faible et rauque, il ne regardait pas Dean dans les yeux comme s'il évitait son regard.

-J'ai déjà fais le même cauchemar la nuit dernière, ajouta-t-il. Exactement le même.

Castiel enleva la couverture qu'il avait sur lui et s'assit sur son lit dans la même position que Dean, car il avait trop chaud. Il paraissait toujours aussi perturbé.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens Cas', j'suis passé par là moi aussi la première fois que j'ai...Fais la même chose. C'est normal d'être aussi bouleversé, expliqua Dean en espérant l'aider.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai jamais à sortir toutes ses images de ma tête, se lamenta Castiel en mettant son visage entre ses mains. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre pour avoir fais ça.

Dean pencha sa tête sur le côté et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Eh mec, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Si t'avais pas été là je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. J't'ai d'ailleurs jamais remercié pour ça alors merci, vraiment, j'ai une dette envers toi.

-Je n'allais quand même te laisser mourir, dit Castiel avec un semblant de sourire.

Dean prit une expression perplexe.

-Oh, t'aurais pu.

Castiel fini par détourner le regard du sol pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Dean avec une expression différente de celle qu'il avait auparavant. Sa tristesse était remplacée par une sorte d'étonnement face aux paroles de son ami.

-Non, jamais j'aurais pu. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il t'était arrivé le soir où nous étions censés nous voir j'ai su immédiatement que je devais faire mon possible pour te sortir de là, expliqua-t-il. Je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

La dernière phrase de Cas' eut l'effet d'une grenade explosant dans le cœur de Dean. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il fut complètement perturbé par le sens que voulait donner Castiel à ses paroles, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire par là. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il réagissait comme ça à ce qu'il venait de dire et préféra mettre tout en œuvre pour ne rien laisser transparaître de la tempête qui se jouait à l'intérieur de lui.

-Et maintenant ? C'est toujours le cas même après...tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, ce qui ne diminua pas l'intensité de la tempête que se déroulait dans la tête de Dean. Au fond, celui-ci se disait que ça ne serait pas étonnant que Cas' lui en veuille pour tout ce qui était arrivé, et même s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne le détestait pas il devait sans doute ressentir de la colère par rapport au fait qu'il lui ait menti. C'était normal, après tout. C'est pour cela que la réponse de son ami étonna Dean.

-Évidemment, dit simplement Castiel.

Dean fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

-Même en sachant que je t'aie menti depuis le début ? Alors que je t'aie mis en danger ?

-J'ai conscience que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé Dean. Je sais que tu faisais juste ton travail et que ça n'est pas ta faute pour ce qui est arrivé à Anna ou que nous nous sommes retrouvé dans cette situation. J'avais déjà des doutes sur la banque bien avant que tu n'arrives, tu sais ? Être en colère contre toi ne changerais rien à ce qui nous arrive, alors je préfère ne plus l'être et me dire que j'ai de la chance que tu ne m'ait pas abandonné je-ne-sais-où pour terminer la mission seul.

L'étonnement de Dean laissa place à du soulagement et un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

-J'pourrais pas t'abandonner, avoua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Castiel imita Dean et un sourire vint éclairer son visage peu illuminé par la lampe qui éclairait faiblement la pièce et donnait une ambiance étrange à la scène bercée par le bruit de la pluie qui avait commençait à tomber et qui frappait contre la fenêtre. Les pensées de Dean étaient encore confuse face à tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, mais être face à Castiel qui le regardait fixement, comme à son habitude, avec un sourire au visage rendait son cœur plus léger.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, ni ce que Cas' pensait réellement de tout ça mais sentait une étrange sensation à l'intérieur de son cœur. Une sorte d'apaisement, comme si le temps s'arrêtait pour eux, dans cette chambre au milieu de la nuit. Dean n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux Castiel et ressenti alors une envie qu'il n'arriva pas à contrôler.

Dans le silence de la chambre du motel, Dean s'approcha lentement de Castiel qui était assit à ses côtés et déposa à léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula à peine quelque secondes après en se demandant pour quelle raison il venait de faire ça. Il refusa de regarder Castiel à nouveau et détourna la tête, les yeux écarquillés face à ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Désolé...Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit j'aurais jamais du faire ça...

Il se racla la gorge comme pour se redonner contenance, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il s'était laissé embrasser Castiel, un _homme_ qui plus est. Jamais l'idée de faire ça ne lui avait traversé l'esprit, pourtant son corps entier l'avait poussé à commettre cet acte. Sentir les lèvres de Castiel contre les siennes semblait si naturel, comme s'il avait attendu ça depuis leur première rencontre et que la seule chose qui était contre nature était qu'il ait arrêté le baiser si vite.

Il finit par tourner la tête vers Castiel qui ne disait rien et quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau ce fut lui qui s'approcha de Dean et l'embrassa, plus fortement que la première fois. Cas' passe sa main dans la nuque de son ami et Dean pressa ses lèvres, avec plus d'avidité, contre les siennes. C'était un baiser brûlant, passionné, auquel aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de mettre fin.

Le poids du corps de Castiel qui s'appuyait contre le siens fit basculer Dean en arrière sur le lit, alors tout deux se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, partageant un baiser que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient anticipé. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser longtemps, sans échanger plus de paroles, profitant de leur pause dans cette chambre miteuse de motel, oubliant leur cavale, leurs problèmes, tout ce à quoi il devraient penser le lendemain, et s'endormirent, leurs corps chauds pressés dans ce lit une place.

Cette nuit là, Castiel ne fit plus aucun cauchemar.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain à la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait à travers la fenêtre, la tête de Castiel posée sur l'épaule de Dean. Aucun des deux ne voulait quitter ce lit, car ils savaient que s'il le faisait cela voudrait dire que leur pause était terminée et qu'il fallait revenir à la vraie vie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix alors c'est à regret qu'ils se levèrent, préparèrent leurs affaires et remontèrent dans la voiture après avoir prit un très rapide petit déjeuner composé essentiellement de café.

Lorsque Dean se retrouva au volant de son Impala, Castiel à ses côtés, il se sentit apaisé, prêt à repartir pour un nouveau départ. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête pour essayer de mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Cas' et lui s'étaient embrassés, y avait-il quelque chose de mal à ça ? Il ne le pensait pas, de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de se créer d'autre problème que ceux qu'il avait déjà.

Jamais il n'avait été attiré par d'autres hommes, du moins pas par l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Mais sa relation avec Castiel avait quelque chose de différent. Il lui plaisait, de la même manière que les femmes qu'il avait déjà rencontré lui plaisaient, alors pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Dean essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas de question à se poser sur tout ce qui était en train d'arriver, qu'au fond Castiel n'était qu'une exception à son style de vie habituelle et que si ça devait passer, ça finirait par lui passer.

Il devait suivre le plan et arrêter de trop réfléchir; aller chez Charlie et régler le problème Lucifer. Il penserait au reste après.

Dean appuya sur l'accélérateur et se dirigea vers là où habitait celle qu'il considérait comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, appréciant la musique qui comblait le silence qui régnait dans la voiture. Castiel ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ça ne gênait pas Dean car ce silence n'était pas pesant, c'était même agréable de pouvoir rouler ensemble dans le calme de cette manière, sans qu'il n'y ait de tension entre eux.

Au bout de quelques courtes heures, ils finirent pas arriver prêt de l'immeuble où habitait Charlie. Dean se gara et tout deux allèrent à pied vers l'entrer. Ils montèrent les deux étages qui les séparaient de la porte de chez la jeune rousse et, lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent enfin, Dean frappa contre celle-ci pour prévenir Charlie.

-Salut les garçons ! s'exclama la geek en les accueillant chaleureusement.

Elle prit Dean dans ses bras avec entrain et celui-ci se dit que les choses étaient en train de s'arranger et que la seule chose qui lui manquait à cet instant était d'avoir son petit frère à ses côtés.


	10. Chapter 10

J'ai l'impression d'être l'Antoine Daniel de la fanfiction à force de publier une fois tout les 36 du mois...Mais pour me faire pardonner voilà un chapitre plus dense qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Merci pour tout vos commentaires, ils me font super plaisir, n'hésitez pas à en poster d'autres! Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 10**

-Alors ? demanda Charlie en plantant sa petite cuillère dans son pot de glace aux cookies.

-Alors quoi ? répondit Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah alors c'est quoi le _deal_ avec ton Castiel ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avec désinvolture en essayant de paraître agacé par la question de son amie pour cacher sa gène. Il imita la jeune rousse en prenant à son tour une cuillère de glace.

Les deux agents étaient seuls dans le salon de Charlie, tandis que Castiel dormait dans la chambre de cette dernière. En effet, l'appartement que celle-ci avait loué étant tout petit, elle avait délégué son lit deux places aux deux amis pendant qu'elle profitait joyeusement de son vieux canapé. Après avoir passé la journée à se mettre à jour sur toute la situation et chercher ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent -ce qui n'avait pas mené à grand chose, la nuit était tombée et Charlie pouvait enfin laisser aller sa curiosité.

-Allez dis moi ! Tu m'as dis que tu l'avais emmené avec toi au bunker alors que tu sais que c'est interdit, et c'est pas habituel que tu t'occupes autant de civil donc il doit se passer un truc non ? Qu'est-ce que ce mec a de si spécial pour toi ?

-Disons que c'est compliqué, fini par avouer Dean.

-Compliqué ? Donc j'avais bien raison il s'est passé quelque chose ! Raconte moi tout.

Dean soupira face au trop grand intérêt que portait Charlie à sa vie personnelle, mais dû quand même avouer que ça faisait du bien de parler d'autre chose que de la mission. Surtout que même s'il essayait de ne pas en faire tout un plat, ce qu'il se passait avec Cas' était un problème qu'il aimerait bien résoudre et Charlie était sans doute la mieux placée pour l'aider.

-Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose. C'était pas prévu à la base mais tu me connais, j'suis assez impulsif...Mais là, clairement, j'm'y attendais pas, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui est en train d'arriver et...

-Viens en au fait, ordonna Chalie, amusée par son ami.

-On s'est embrassé.

Le dire à haute voix donnait une toute nouvelle perspective à la situation, et ce fut comme un poids qui quitta le cœur de Dean. Oui, ils s'étaient embrassés, longtemps, et il devait bien l'avouer ce fut une expérience géniale. Qui ne s'était malheureusement par reproduite depuis.

Face à la déclaration de Dean, Charlie fut d'abord bouche-bée puis essaya de reprendre son calme mais était profondément enthousiaste par rapport à tout ça.

-Sérieusement ? Quand ça ? demanda-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Avant-hier, au motel. Il avait fait un cauchemar alors j'ai essayé de l'aider, on a discuté et de fil en aiguills bah...Mais il s'est rien passé de plus !

Charlie reprit de la glace en hochant la tête.

-Ouai, ouai je vois, dit-elle pour que Dean continue à parler car il paraissait vouloir dire beaucoup de chose à ce sujet.

-Je comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe. J'l'ai embrassé et j'dois bien avouer que c'était super et j'essaye de pas trop me poser de questions sur ça car j'ai des choses plus importantes à penser mais j'fais que ça. D'y penser. Et c'est super chiant.

Charlie sourit avec compassion et tendit le pot de glace à Dean qui en prit un peu, le regard triste et agacé.

-Tu veux que je te donne mon avis ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouai, envois.

-J'trouve que c'est tout à fait normal que tu te poses des questions. Castiel et toi vous êtes embrassés, t'as trouvé ça génial mais en même temps tu comprends pas pourquoi car c'est la première fois que tu éprouves ce genre de sentiment. J'te comprends, je suis passée par là aussi.

Dean releva la tête avec une expression étrange, comme s'il se sentait complètement désorienté.

-La différence entre toi et moi c'est que moi je ne suis pas gay. J'aime les femmes. Ça j'en suis sûr !

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire léger et cela vexa presque Dean.

-Oui tu aimes les femmes, ça j'avais bien remarqué ! Mais t'es bien conscient que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux être attiré par les femmes et également par les hommes, il n'y a aucun problème avec ça, tu le sais ?

Dean ne sût pas quoi répondre à la déclaration de son amie. Il baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire comme si toute sa vie était sur le point de changer. Il se mit à penser à tout ce dont il était sûr, et tout ce en quoi il doutait. Il avait cru toute sa vie se connaître par cœur, ses forces et ses faiblesses, et voilà qu'il découvrait peut-être quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais songé avant. Lui qui avait été toute sa vie persuadé d'être parfaitement hétéro serait bisexuel ? Il fronça les sourcils à cette idée, comme si elle était absurde.

-C'est n'importe quoi, j'ai 25 ans, j'le saurais depuis longtemps si j'étais pas hétéro, dit-il doucement.

-Pas du tout, il n'y a pas d'age pour découvrir son orientation sexuelle ! argumenta Charlie. Tu t'es jamais posé de question avant ces derniers jours ?

-J'en sais rien...J'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps d'y penser et c'était pas quelque chose dont on parlait avec mon père, ni même avec Sammy.

Charlie eu une expression disant « Ah bah ça j'imagine bien... » alors que Dean restait plongé dans les méandres de la confusion. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se rappela toutes les fois où son hétérosexualité avait été mise à rude épreuves sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le Dr Sexy de l'une des séries dont il était fan. La seconde fut l'un des officiers de police dont il avait fait la rencontre quelques années auparavant, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder pendant un très long moment. Il croyait que c'était car il admirait ces hommes, et car il voulait leur ressembler, mais après ce que Charlie lui avait dit ça remettait tout en question.

-Écoute, te prends pas trop la tête avec ça quand même, lui dit-elle gentiment. D'accord t'as embrassé Cas' et t'as apprécié ça mais ça veut pas dire que t'es plus hétéro, peut-être que c'était simplement une exception ou peut-être que t'es vraiment bi mais tu sais c'est quoi le plus important ? T'as pas à te coller une étiquette maintenant, alors reprends de la glace et profite de tes courtes vacances chez moi !

Dean lui rendit son sourire lumineux et s'exécuta. Charlie avait raison, il avait tout le temps de comprendre ce qu'il était, pour le moment il voulait seulement apprécier le temps passé avec son amie et l'idée de pouvoir embrasser à nouveau Castiel autant qu'il le voulait car, s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr c'est que ça il adorait le faire.

* * *

Le soleil se leva le lendemain sur la jolie ville de Ferguson dans le Missouri. Ses rayons pénétrèrent à travers les fins rideaux de la chambre de Charlie qu'occupaient Dean et Castiel, dormant paisiblement l'un contre l'autre, bercés par le bruit léger des oiseaux qui gazouillaient de bon matin et des voitures roulant dans la rue.

Ce paisible moment fut malheureusement interrompu par l'interruption de Charlie qui réveilla Dean en sursaut. Il se redressa sur le lit, sur la défensive, prêt à se jeter sur son ennemi avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son amie qui venait juste chercher des vêtements.

-Oh, tout doux grand fauve, dit-elle en étant presque effrayé par la réaction de Dean, elle qui avait pourtant essayé d'être discrète.

Le mouvement rapide de l'agent avait également réveillé Cas' qui regardait les deux amis avec un air fatigué et les cheveux en bataille.

-Qu'elle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Bientôt 8h, répondit calmement Charlie en ouvrant sa penderie.

Dean se rallongea avec une gémissement plaintif sur son lit et remit la couverture sur lui, en ayant bien l'intention de dormir au moins deux heures de plus.

-Eh, la marmotte ! On se lève, allez ! ordonna Charlie avant de quitter la pièce avec un jean slim et un t-shirt à l'effigie des héros Marvel.

Dean grogna ce qui fit rire légèrement Castiel. D'habitude, il se contentait de quatre heures de sommeil et n'était pas gêné par le fait de se réveiller, mais il venait de passer une de ses meilleures nuits depuis bien longtemps. Il se sentait en sécurité aux côtés de Castiel, pouvoir dormir avec lui, sentir son cœur battre, entendre sa respiration...Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi et ne voulait donc pas se lever.

Cas' quant à lui, n'avait pas l'air gêné par l'idée de quitter le lit alors se leva, non sans devoir écouter un nouveau gémissement plaintif de son ami.

-Charlie a raison, il est temps de se lever, dit-il en remettant son t-shirt.

Dean finit par suivre son exemple et la journée commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour les trois amis.

La matinée se passa relativement bien. Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner, ils continuèrent à faire des recherches, à chercher ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite tandis que Charlie s'occupait de son affaire personnelle.

Ce n'est que dans les environs de 11h, lorsque Castiel revint dans le salon, un téléphone à la main et le regard indéchiffrable que Dean comprit que cette journée n'allait pas continuer dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cas' ? T'appelais qui ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour prendre le téléphone jetable que tenait son ami fébrilement.

Celui-ci s'humidifia les lèvres et regardait dans le vide, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

-J'ai appelé l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelle de Samandriel.

-Ton frère ? Il va bien ?

-Son...commença Castiel avant de croiser le regard de Dean. Son état s'est aggravé cette nuit. Les médecins m'ont dit qu'ils avaient tenté de me joindre à de nombreuses reprises mais n'avaient pas réussi et que je devais me rendre à l'hôpital immédiatement.

Les yeux de Cas' étaient embués et il tremblait légèrement. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il imaginait très bien ce que devait ressentir son ami à cet instant et cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Tu as un frère, Castiel ? demanda Charlie en s'approchant des deux hommes.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça gravement et finit par s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de lui, comme si ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Un silence lourd de sens s'étira dans la pièce, qui fut brisé par Castiel dont le regard larmoyant avait laissé place à un calme étrange.

-Je pars le voir immédiatement, dit-il froidement en se redressant et en se dirigeant vers sa veste qui pendait sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Cas' attends ! ordonna Dean.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

-On peut pas retourner là-bas, tu le sais. Les hommes de Lucifer ont sans doute mis ton frère sous surveillance, si tu vas le voir ils le sauront et là on sera vraiment dans la merde.

Cas' pencha sa tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés et le regard plein de colère.

-Je ne peux pas rester là en sachant que mon petit frère est en train de mourir, Dean ! s'exclama-t-il. Si tu penses que c'est trop dangereux alors soit, j'irai seul.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser te jeter seul dans la gueule du loup ?

Castiel soupira, se remettant à trembler. Dean savait qu'il était sur le point de péter réellement un câble mais il savait également qu'il avait raison, retourner là-bas était un trop gros risque qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir prendre.

-Je n'ai pas le choix...souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes face à Dean et Charlie.

-Dean a raison, ton frère est sans doute surveillé à l'heure qu'il est, tout comme vos appartements respectifs et c'est dangereux d'y retourner. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour diminuer ce risque...dit cette dernière.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, attendant qu'elle en dise plus.

-Si on échange nos voitures, il y a beaucoup moins de chance que les hommes de Lucifer vous repèrent. Il vous suffira d'être discret en allant et sortant de l'hôpital et les choses se passeront sans problème !

Elle sourit avec enthousiasme et Castiel lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

-Ouais mais il n'empêche que...commença Dean.

-Dean ! C'est de mon frère dont il est question ! Que ferais-tu si c'était Sam ? cria presque Castiel, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Dean dut bien avouer que Castiel marquait un point. Si Sam était à la place de Samandriel il n'aurait pas hésité. Il n'aurait prévenu personne et serait parti en vitesse, seul, se foutant royalement des risques. Ses lèvres se plissèrent sous la réflexion mais finit par accepter qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-D'accord, on y va. Mais on fait gaffe et on reste discret.

Le visage soucieux de Castiel laissa échapper une pointe de soulagement mais son regard restait préoccupé. Il hocha le tête, reconnaissant.

-On rassemble nos affaires et après on y va.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour récupérer tout ce qu'ils avaient laissé chez Charlie. Ils transférèrent toutes leurs armes et vêtements de l'Impala jusqu'à la mini cooper de la jeune fille puis le moment fatidique arriva.

-Tu en prends soin, ordonna Dean d'une voix autoritaire.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien je te le promets.

-Si je la retrouve avec ne serait-ce qu'une rayure où une fissure sur le pare-brise je te jure que...

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ta chère Impala, je m'en occuperai très bien !

Charlie sourit face à la mine soucieuse de Dean, debout près de sa voiture, redoutant de devoir lui donner les clés.

-Vous n'allez pas être parti longtemps, tu le retrouveras aussi vite que tu l'as quitté !

Dean ne semblait pas être très convaincu par son argument et secoua la tête avec dépit. Il se tourna ensuite vers son Impala et s'accroupit.

-Je reviendrai vite bébé, murmura-t-il en passant une main douce sur la carrosserie.

Il entendit Charlie se moquer de lui et plissa les lèvres, comme pour se retenir de s'énerver. Il se releva rapidement, sentant son cœur se briser à l'idée de partir sans sa voiture chérie.

-Allez donne moi les clés, Cas' t'attends, dit la rousse.

Dean soupira, sortit son trousseau de clés de sa poche de jean puis les donna à Charlie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour lui, franchement ? demanda la jeune fille et désignant Castiel de la tête.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de prendre son amie dans les bras, espérant qu'elle disait vrai et qu'ils se reverraient rapidement.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, le voyage se fit dans un silence de mort entre les deux amis, entrecoupé de soupire de Dean qui réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités que la situation ne dégénère, tandis que Castiel ne disait pas un mot, ne laissait rien transparaître de son humeur, fixant un point fixe dans le vide. Le conducteur faisait son possible pour rouler rapidement et ainsi atteindre l'hôpital le plus vite possible mais ils se trouvaient loin et il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire repérer par la police pour excès de vitesse. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne et qu'il était sans doute recherché un peu partout.

Ils finirent par arriver à destination, à la grande joie de Castiel qui sembla enfin respirer en voyant la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital. Après qu'ils se soient garés, celui-ci s'empressa d'essayer de sortir mais une main vint se poser contre sa poitrine, l'obligeant à rester assis.

-Il va falloir qu'on soit très discret, d'accord ? On monte tout les deux, tu vas voir ton frère, j'attends dans le couloir pour surveiller et on ressort dès que possible. On parle à personne, on se fait pas remarquer, _capiche _? expliqua Dean d'une voix légèrement stressée.

Castiel inspira longuement, comme s'il cherchait à ressembler tout son courage et se tourna vers l'hôpital d'un air triste.

-Oui je _capiche_.

Dean retira sa main du torse de Castiel et essaya de paraître moins anxieux. Il ne voulait pas mettre son ami mal à l'aise, ni le rendre encore plus déprimé qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais voulait quand même prendre ses précautions.

Après avoir sorti une arme à feu et l'avoir soigneusement caché dans sa veste, Dean quitta la mini cooper, suivit de Castiel. Il se dirigèrent alors vers la porte d'entrée, essayant d'être naturel, tout en regardant constamment autour d'eux pour vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas été repéré. Ils réussirent à entrer à l'intérieur sans encombre et allèrent à l'accueil où un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde étrangement bien coiffé téléphonait. Les deux amis attendirent face à lui qui fini par raccrocher et interroger du regard les deux amis.

-Je viens voir Samandriel Novak, on m'a appelé me disant qu'il était dans un état grave, expliqua Castiel d'une voix toujours aussi rauque.

Le jeune homme tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur sans dire un mot puis fini par relever la tête, le visage inexpressif.

-Deuxième étage, chambre 248, dit-il simplement sans même un sourire ce qui énerva presque Dean.

Castiel le remercia et il s'élança vers l'ascenseur tandis que Dean jugeait du regard le réceptionniste ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils de sa part. Il lui rendit son expression presque agressive, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son instinct lui disait que cet homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout et suivit Cas' dans l'ascenseur.

-Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans la boite en fer.

-J'espère, répondit Castiel, stoïque.

Il fut tenté à cet instant de prendre sa main dans la sienne mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta au premier étage pour faire entrer un couple qui ne leur adressa pas même un regard. Il se retint et ce fut en silence qu'ils atteignirent le deuxième.

Le _ding_ de la porte retentit et ce fut avec bonheur que Dean ne vit aucun homme armé les accueillir à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Il vérifia quand même que son arme se trouvait toujours sur lui, toujours anxieux.

Castiel quant à lui n'avait pas l'air d'être stressé par la possible menace qui planait sur eux. Il sortit immédiatement de l'ascenseur, son trench-coat volant derrière lui, et chercha le numéro de la porte de son frère. Il finit par la trouver et hésita avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, sentant la présence de Dean à ses côtés. Il n'y avait presque personne dans ce couloir, à part quelques infirmiers qui marchaient rapidement et d'autres visiteurs à l'air morose.

-Je t'attend juste là d'accord ? dit-il en désignant une chaise se trouvant non loin.

Castiel acquiesça mais ne disait rien, sans doute terrifié par l'idée de ce qu'il se trouvait derrière cette porte. Il finit par se tourner vers la poignée et la prit dans sa main, après avoir frappé pour prévenir de sa présence. Il l'ouvrit tandis que Dean alla s'asseoir sagement sur une chaise, en état d'alerte.

Ce que Castiel vit en arrivant à l'intérieur lui glaça le sang. Il avait l'habitude de voir son frère dans un lit d'hôpital depuis bien longtemps, mais ce jour-là il semblait dans un état proche de la mort ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Castiel...murmura difficilement Samandriel en le voyant entrer.

À ses côtés se trouvait une infirmière qui s'occupait de la perfusion accroché à son bras. Celle-ci lâcha ce qu'elle était en train de faire et s'approcha du nouvel arrivant.

-Vous devez être son frère, supposa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il acquiesça gravement, ne pouvant quitter des yeux le malade.

-Je...Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à venir, dit-il en s'avançant vers le lit.

-J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas du tout, je suis heureux de voir que c'est le cas.

Samandriel tenta de se redresser sur le lit mais en fut incapable, trop fatigué. Voir son petit frère dans cet état lui mis les larmes aux yeux mais il essaya de garder un visage calme.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Samandriel.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question ! Les médecins m'ont dit que ton état s'était aggravé...

Les lèvres du plus jeune se plissèrent et il ne soutint plus le regard de son frère. Il remarqua alors que l'infirmière les avait laissé.

-C'est le cas, malheureusement.

Castiel prit une des chaise se trouvant non loin et s'assit près du lit. Il ne sut pas quoi dire, alors prit la main de son frère dans la sienne. Il était la seule famille qui lui restait, il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui. Mais Castiel savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps, il le voyait à son regard sombre et à la pâleur de sa peau.

-Je passerai le bonjour à maman et papa de ta part, dit-il avec une fausse joie.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de chose.

Un léger rire quitta les lèvres de Samandriel qui se solda en une douleur à l'estomac qui lui arracha une grimace.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-il en voyant que Castiel s'alarmait.

C'était faux, évidemment.

Les deux frères restèrent là, longtemps, à se rappeler leur enfance. Castiel ne lui expliqua pas la raison de son retard, ni le fait qu'il ait été renvoyé ou tout ce qui était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son petit frère. Il voulait qu'il parte en paix. Et ce fut le cas.

* * *

Dean ne sut pas ce qui se passa dans la chambre de Samandriel, et ne préféra pas le savoir. Il attendit longuement dans le couloir, observant les gens autour de lui. Il ne se passait rien d'alarmant, du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque deux hommes à l'allure étrange qui se trouvaient au bout du couloir. Il le fixa un certain temps, cherchant à comprendre s'ils étaient une vraie menace ou pas, mais fut stoppé lorsque plusieurs médecin se dirigèrent en courant vers la chambre du patient. Dean se leva, comprenant qu'il s'y passait quelque chose de grave et fut tenté d'entrer mais se retint. Les médecins rentrèrent à l'intérieur et peu de temps après Castiel sortit, les larmes aux yeux, le regard perdu.

-Castiel ! l'interpella Dean en se mettant à ses côtés.

-Dean...

Les jambes de l'ancien banquier ne le soutinrent plus et il dut s'adosser au mur, face à Dean qui comprenait bien que quelque chose de grave était arrivé mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sur le point de pleurer.

-Il va mal c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel secoua la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de situation mais sentait que là, son ami avait besoin d'aide. Il décida donc de le prendre dans ses bras, de façon impulsive, espérant que Castiel n'allait pas le repousser mais ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Cas' lui rendit son étreinte avec force, blottissant son visage dans le cou de Dean. Leur câlin dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à nouveau et qu'un médecin en sorte.

-Monsieur Novak ? demanda-t-il aux deux hommes qui se séparèrent.

-C'est moi, dit Castiel. Est-il... ?

Le médecin prit un air compatissant.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, dit simplement le docteur.

Le souffle de Castiel se coupa. Le médecin commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il allait se passer, mais Cas' ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, sentant une autre partie de sa vie s'écrouler.

Dean quant à lui, ne disait rien, voyant bien qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était les hommes qu'il avait remarqué dans le couloir et qui s'étaient rapprochés d'eux. Il le fixa à nouveau et l'un d'entre eux fini par se tourner vers lui et il comprit pourquoi son instinct lui disait qu'ils étaient une possible menace.

-Cas' il faut qu'on y aille, souffla-t-il alors qu'il discutait encore avec le médecin.

Il se tourna vers lui, le regard encore mouillé.

-Mais...

-Immédiatement, le coupa-t-il.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna avec lui vers l'autre côté du couloir à vive allure.

-Dean on ne peut pas partir comme ça !

Dean ne répondit pas, accélérant la cadence. En arrivant près de l'escalier il se tourna et vit que les deux hommes les avaient bien suivit.

-Grouille toi, dit-il en ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier.

Ils dévalèrent rapidement les marches, toujours suivit par les deux hommes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda agressivement Castiel sans arrêter de courir.

-On est suivit par les deux hommes de Zachariah, dit-il simplement.

Ils finirent par arriver au rez de chaussé et marchèrent rapidement vers la porte en évitant d'attirer l'attention. Ils quittèrent le hall, repérèrent où se trouvait leur voiture et s'élancèrent.

-Arrêtez vous ! cria quelqu'un dans leur dos.

-Merde !

Dean attrapa le bras de Castiel et ils coururent d'autant plus rapidement vers la mini cooper mais furent arrêté par un coup de feu qui retentit derrière eux.

-Putain...jura Dean à nouveau.

Ses pensées filèrent à tout allure, il fallait qu'ils atteignent la voiture rapidement mais ils s'étaient garé bien trop loin. Il n'avait pas le choix alors ils se mirent à sprinter.

Ils étaient encore loin de leur but quand une voiture noir leur coupa la route.

-Oh non...dit Dean, supposant que les hommes de Lucifer avaient réussi à les piéger.

Il se retourna, cherchant une autre issue au milieu du parking et vit les deux hommes armés qui avait été rejoins par d'autres qui leur courraient après. Il entendit la porte de la voiture inconnue s'ouvrir et sortit son arme à feu à son tour pour la pointer vers la personne se trouvant à l'intérieur, qui les regardait avec nonchalance.

-Salut les garçons. Baisse ton arme petit, et montez dans la voiture avant que la situation ne dégénère encore plus.

L'homme qui venait de parler était habillé d'un costume noir, semblant parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée d'être au milieu d'une fusillade, un verre de chardonnay à la main.

-Allez on se dépêche ! S'agaça-t-il

Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix Dean monta dans la voiture, suivit de Castiel et ils démarrèrent.


	11. Chapter 11

Pour ceux se le demandant, non je ne suis pas morte! Je suis désolée pour l'absence de plus de 2 mois, mais sachez que je compte terminer cette fanfiction peu importe le temps que ça prendra; elle aura une fin. Merci à la personne qui m'a envoyé un mail pour me rappeler de continuer cette fanfic', ça m'a beaucoup motivé. J'espère que ce chapitre un peu court vous plaira, merci encore à tout ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews, et pour ceux qui aurait oublié l'histoire, un petit résumé: Dean et Cas' ont été se réfugier chez Charlie pour enquêter sur Heaven &amp; Co, mais Castiel dut se rendre à l'hôpital à cause de l'état de son frère s'aggravant. Il s'y rend donc et assiste malheureusement à sa mort. Les deux hommes sont ensuite pourchassés par des agents de Lucifer surveillant l'hôpital mais sont sauvés par un mystérieux inconnu.

**CHAPITRE 11**

-Vous avez le chic pour vous mettre dans des situations désespérées les garçons, commenta l'inconnu qui les avait sauvé des mains des hommes de Lucifer.

Il parlait d'une voix grave, détachée, et observait les deux hommes avec un regard plein de jugement.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda immédiatement Dean qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les avait sauvé.

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu, Dean. Mais pour le moment je te conseille plutôt de t'occuper de ton ami qui n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

Dean se demanda comment il connaissait son prénom mais ne lui demanda pas, préférant se tourner vers Castiel qui, en effet, n'avait pas l'air bien. Il était pâle, essoufflé, le regard paniqué mais tentait de garder son calme en observant l'intérieur de la voiture.

Dean se détesta à ce instant de faire subir ça à son ami. Son petit frère venait de mourir et lui ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de souffler qu'il l'emmenait déjà vers un nouveau danger. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à l'homme en costume et pourtant il avait poussé Castiel à le suivre. Il se sentait plus coupable à ce instant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

-Cas'...sa voix se brisa, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et sentir le regard pesant de l'inconnu sur lui ne l'aidait pas.

-Ça va aller Dean, dit Castiel, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Dean fronça les sourcils comme si c'était la chose la plus bête qu'il ait jamais entendu. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'inquiéter pour Castiel ? Il posa sa main sur la sienne doucement, la serrant comme si ça pouvait l'aider à aller mieux.

-Maintenant répondez à la question qui êtes-vous ? demanda à son tour Castiel d'une voix dure et au regard froid.

L'inconnu prit une gorgée de sa boisson et prit tout son temps pour répondre ce qui tapa sur les nerfs de Dean.

-Je m'appelle Crowley, finit-il par dire. Et je suis actuellement le seul ami que vous ayez dans les environs.

Dean lâcha un rire ironique.

-Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour nous considérer comme « amis » non ? dit-il avec hostilité.

-Le fait est que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Et je vous ai sauvé la vie à tout les deux donc tu as une dette envers moi.

L'entendre dire ça arracha un rictus énervé à Dean.

-Je vous expliquerai toute la situation quand on arrivera, pas d'inquiétude. En attendant prenez un verre et arrêtez de tirer ces tronches d'enterrements, vous êtes en sécurité ici, déclara Crowley.

Dean comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas argumenter avec lui alors préféra attendre patiemment d'arriver là où leur nouvel "ami" voulait les emmener, même s'il sentait peu à peu qu'il perdait contrôle de la situation.

* * *

Les locaux où Crowley les avait emmener se trouvaient sous terre, un peu comme le Bunker de Bobby, et il y grouillait un grand nombre de gens tous habillés en costume noir et à l'air pressé et énervé.

-Bienvenue dans mon royaume, les enfants, dit Crowley avec théâtralité en entrant dans la pièce principale où plusieurs dizaines de personnes travaillaient avec assiduité sur leurs ordinateurs ou au téléphone.

-Quel est cet endroit ? demanda Cas'.

-Votre nouvelle maison pour les jours à venir.

Crowley sourit en avançant vers un couloir descendant dans les entrailles de la construction.

-Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai aidé, je me trompe ? Eh bien c'est simple les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, et mes sources m'ont fait comprendre qu'entre vous deux et Lucifer ça n'était pas l'amour fou.

-Vous connaissez Lucifer ? demanda Dean.

-Évidemment.

Sans plus d'explication il accéléra le pas ce qui énerva d'autant plus Dean qui regarda Castiel avec exaspération.

-Wow attends mec, tu comptes pas nous donner plus d'explications ? demanda Dean en passant devant Crowley pour lui barrer le passage.

-Tu ne me vouvoie plus ? C'est dommage, j'appréciais, dit simplement Crowley avec une pointe de tristesse forcée ce qui mis Dean mal à l'aise. Écoute l'écureuil, la situation est compliquée je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire un débriefing entier sur toute l'histoire, la seule chose que toi et ton ami avez besoin de savoir c'est que vous pouvez faire confiance à moi et mes hommes.

Dean soupira et fut tenter de plaquer Crowley contre le mur pour le faire parler mais accepta qu'il n'était pas en position de force à cet instant. Il allait devoir jouer selon ses règles, même s'il sentait au fond de lui que ça n'allait pas bien finir.

Crowley sourit poliment et poussa Dean pour continuer sa marche, suivit par Castiel. Ils avancèrent encore quelques mètres et s'arrêtèrent face à une porte grise dans un couloir vide de toute présence. Crowley ouvrit la porte et leur montra la chambre qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Je vous conseille de vous reposer, on se mettra sur la même longueur d'onde demain alors dormez et ne cherchez pas les ennuis.

Sur ses mots il laissa les deux hommes entrer à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Castiel était assis sur l'un des deux lit qui se trouvaient dans la chambre, contemplant le mur gris en écoutant le bruit de l'eau venant de la salle de bain où Dean prenait une douche. Il se tenait droit, son trench-coat sur ses genoux et cherchait à faire le point sur la situation.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Et où était-il ? Qui était ce Crowley ? Pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant que la totalité de sa vie lui avait échappée ? Et Dean ? Allait-il rester auprès de lui ?

Il avait tellement de questions, et si peu de réponses.

Il ne faisait pas confiance à Crowley, il les traitait avec arrogance et Castiel détesta ça. Il y avait quelque chose de démoniaque en lui. Mais lui et Dean ne pouvait pas faire autrement, ils étaient seuls alors il allait devoir se forcer. Castiel ne pouvait cependant pas nier la peur qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait plus rien, plus d'emplois, plus d'appartement, plus de famille et plus d'amis. Il ne lui restait que Dean. Il était la seule chose à laquelle Castiel pouvait s'accrocher, le reste s'était effondré. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être un poids pour lui. C'était de sa faute s'ils avaient quitté Charlie pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup, aujourd'hui il le regrettait.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux comme si ne plus voir lui permettait d'oublier tout ses problèmes. Cela ne fonctionna pas car, comme à chaque fois que ses paupières se fermaient, il revoyait encore et toujours la même scène. Il se revit à nouveau pointer son arme et tirer, tuant Zachariah encore et encore. Cela faisait des jours mais il était toujours hanté par cette vision. Il faisait encore des cauchemars mais n'en parlait pas à Dean. Il se sentait faible, se demandant pourquoi lui n'arrivait pas à vivre avec cet acte alors que son ami s'en sortait très bien.

Castiel était encore perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Dean sortir de la salle de bain. Il reprit ses esprit en le voyant.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda Dean, une serviette accrochée autour de la taille et les cheveux en bataille.

Castiel acquiesça, n'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux de Dean. Le voir lui fit oublier tout ce qui le préoccupait pendant quelques courtes secondes et il fut presque tenté de sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Alors il fixa, longtemps, comme il en avait l'habitude ce qui mit Dean mal à l'aise. Il attrapa un t-shirt qui traînait et retourna dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte entrebâillée.

-Honnêtement, je sais pas quoi penser de ce Crowley, ça a pas l'air d'être un type clean, dit Dean.

Castiel ne répondit toujours pas.

-Il a dit qu'il connaissait Lucifer, si ça se trouvent ils ont bossé ensemble. Si c'est ça on est mal tombé, il est peut-être pire que Lucy'.

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de l'ancien banquier.

-Tu m'écoutes Cas' ? demanda Dean en sortant de la salle de bain habillé de son t-shirt et d'un caleçon, se séchant les cheveux avec sa serviette.

-Oui, désolé.

Dean vint s'asseoir au près de lui et lui sourit avec compassion.

-Tu sais...commença-t-il doucement, j'voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour ton frère et pour la façon dont je t'ai obligé à sortir de l'hôpital aussi vite. T'as à peine eu le temps d'apprendre la nouvelle que...

-Je sais, Dean, le coupa Castiel. Mais ça va aller.

-T'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien là. Je peux même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens mais je sais que ça va pas, tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

-Merci, répondit-il simplement, serrant la main de Dean dans la sienne. Mais je te dis que ça va aller.

Dean hocha la tête, comprenant que son ami ne tenait pas à en parler. Il ferait pareil si la situation était inversée.

Castiel finit par réussir à lui sourire, appréciant l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Il s'approcha de Dean et l'embrassa longuement, avant qu'il ne soit stoppé par son compagnon.

-Euh on va peut-être se calmer, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait des cameras dans la chambre.

Cette réflexion réussi à arracher un rire à Castiel qui fut rapidement mêlé à celui de Dean.

-Espèce de voyeur ! dit l'ancien banquier à l'encontre des hypothétiques caméras.

Mais cela ne les empêcha de s'embrasser à nouveau, heureux que cette horrible journée soit enfin terminée.

* * *

-On va la faire courte, commença Crowley.

Le maître des lieux était assis à son bureau, face à Dean et Castiel qui observaient les bibelots qui se trouvaient devant eux. La pièce dans laquelle les trois hommes se trouvaient était grande, des tableaux qui semblaient hors de prix étaient accrochés aux murs et il y avait même des statues dans le style grecs qui trônait un peu partout. Crowley se tenait à l'aise sur une grande chaise qui ressemblait plutôt à une trône, cette fois-ci sans alcool près de lui mais une soucoupe de fruit sur son bureau. Dean et Castiel n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence mais tentait de faire bonne figure et était heureux de pouvoir enfin avoir une explication sur la véritable identité de Crowley.

-Vous vous êtes clairement mis dans la merde en vous mettant ce cher Lucifer à dos. Mais, vous avez quand même une petite chance de vous en sortir grâce à moi. Il se trouve que je connais très bien Lucifer car nous avons...collaboré ensemble il y a quelques années. Les choses ayant assez mal tourné je pense être votre meilleur et seul allié aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi tu veux nous aider ? demanda Dean.

-Car j'ai autant à y gagner en me débarrassant de Lucifer que vous.

Castiel plissa les yeux, tels un chat sur le point d'attaquer.

-Comment nous connaissez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Je me suis mis à m'intéresser à votre petite épopée quand j'ai appris que vous aviez réussi à échapper aux hommes de Lucifer et que vous vous êtes débarrassé de...Zachariah c'est ça ? Plutôt impressionnant, il est rare qu'une proie de Lucy lui file entre les doigts.

-Pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous ? ajouta Dean.

Crowley ne leur répondit d'abord pas, les fixant avec son arrogance habituelle puis se redressa avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il s'approcha d'une de ses statues et la frôla de la main. Il prit une grande inspiration, comme si c'était dur pour lui de parler.

-Le fait est que vous avez des informations dont j'ai besoin, avoua-t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, sérieusement.

Crowley se retourna vers les deux hommes, plus précisément vers Castiel.

-Tu as travaillé longtemps pour Lucifer d'après mes sources, j'ai besoin que tu me dises absolument tout ce que tu sais de lui, tout ce que tu as appris sur ses comptes, sur ses contacts...Plus on en saura sur lui, plus ce sera facile de le faire tomber.

-Je serai ravi de vous livrer tout ce que je sais...

-Mais avant tu vas nous dire d'où tu connais Lucy', l'interrompit Dean. En détails.

Crowley plissa les yeux avec dédains, montrant clairement qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont Dean s'adressait à lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha d'une commode en bois sombre se trouvant non loin, ouvrit un des placards et en sortis un verre et une bouteille d'alcool. Il en versa un peu dans son verre puis retourna s'asseoir.

-Si ça t'intéresse tant que ça..., commença-t-il. Peu après avoir quitté l'école de commerce je l'ai rencontré, un soir dans un bar. Il m'a abordé en disant qu'il comptait commencer une affaire qui était destiné à être florissante et qu'il cherchait à s'entourer de personnes capables de lui être utile. J'ai fini par accepter de travailler pour lui, sans poser trop de question sur pourquoi il m'avait choisi ou comment il me connaissait. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails de la nature de ce qu'on faisait mais pour faire court, disons que nous sommes rapidement passé d'une simple agence comptable à quelque chose de beaucoup moins...légal.

Il fit une pause, vérifiant qu'il avait toujours l'attention de son public.

-Evidemment ce que l'on faisait ne me dérangeait pas, ça nous permettait de gagner beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps. Le marché du recel et de la drogue est un marché qui fonctionne depuis toujours et qui fonctionnera encore longtemps si vous voulez mon avis. Le problème était que Lucifer voulait toujours plus. Il est devenu riche très vite et voulu gagner en notoriété, ce qui était d'après moi une très mauvaise idée. Nous avons eu un...différent à ce propos et j'ai fini pas quitter son affaire. Bien sûr Lucifer n'apprécia pas trop qu'un de ces associés décide de quitter le navire et tenta de m'empêcher de partir...J'ai tout de même réussi à me débarrasser de lui et j'ai ouvert une autre affaire de mon côté, comme vous pouvez le voir.

Il ouvrit les bras pour désigner ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, le regard fier.

-Lucy n'a donc pas écouté mes conseils, il a décidé d'ouvrir une banque et de se lancer dans des choses beaucoup plus publiques. Par je ne sais quelle miracle personne n'a encore découvert la véritable nature de son business ni la façon dont il est devenu riche aussi vite. Tout roulait bien pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de garder ses cadavres dans son placard, et je compte bien me servir de ça pour me venger de lui et de la façon dont il m'a traité quand notre arrangement a prit fin.

Dean et Castiel prirent le temps de retenir tout ce qu'il venait de dire, comprenant un peu mieux qui était Crowley et pourquoi il avait besoin de leur aide.

-C'est là que vous entrez en scène. Pendant des années Lucifer n'a eu aucun problème, aucune fuite, et là vous entrez dans l'histoire et c'est comme si toute la stabilité qu'il avait tenté de créer partait en vrille. Bien sûr, à votre échelle, vous n'êtes pas suffisamment puissant pour lui faire vraiment du mal, mais avec moi tout cela peu prendre une autre ampleur.

Un sourire vint déformer la bouche de Crowley, un sourire carnassier qui montrait qu'il avait réellement envie de se débarrasser de Lucifer, ce que Dean voyait comme un avantage.

-Alors ? On fait équipe ? demanda finalement Crowley.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel, voulant vérifier ce que lui pensait de tout ça. Mais son ami ne lui rendit pas son regard, il se contenta de fixer Crowley, puis prit la parole.

-Après tout, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre alors pourquoi pas ? répondit-il.

Crowley lâcha un rire satisfait.

-Très bien alors, nous allons donc pouvoir...

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par l'entrée soudaine d'un homme habillé d'un costume, le regard légèrement paniqué.

-Qui vous a autorisé à rentrer dans mon bureau ? s'emporta Crowley.

-Monsieur je suis désolé mais il faut que vous veniez immédiatement dans la salle principale, annonça le nouveau venu.

Crowley ouvrit la bouche avec colère mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de soupirer et fit un signe à Dean et Castiel de le suivre. Ils quittèrent tous le bureau et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle qu'ils avaient déjà vu en arrivant.

-Nous avons reçu un mail de la part d'Heaven &amp; Co. Je pense que vous et vos invités souhaitez le voir, dit l'inconnu en accélérant le pas.

Ils finirent par arriver à destination et Dean vit qu'une vidéo était affichée à l'écran géant accroché à l'un des murs, prête à être lancée. Plusieurs personnes étaient placées devant, attendant de pouvoir la montrer à Crowley.

-Poussez-vous, ordonna-t-il à ses employés pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Il fit un signe à l'homme qui était venu les chercher et celui-ci lança la vidéo. L'écran noir laissa place au visage d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux châtains clairs coupés courts, un sourire en coin et à la prestance d'un homme qui savait exactement ce qu'il comptait dire.

-Crowley, mon vieil ami, dit l'homme de la vidéo.

-Lucifer, souffla-t-il doucement en réponse.

-Et j'imagine que mes deux anciens employés Dean et Castiel sont là également. Mes hommes m'ont dit que tu avais eu la gentillesse de les sauver, je dois bien avouer que je trouve ça assez surprenant venant de toi. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je perds du temps à filmer une vidéo pareille. Eh bien c'est en vérité très simple; je voulais juste faire passer un message à notre ami commun, Dean Winchester.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils à l'énonciation de son vrai nom.

-Dean, commença-t-il. Sache que je n'aime pas du tout les espions, encore moins ceux qui tuent mes hommes de mains et s'en sortent.

Il tiqua, se rendant compte soudainement que Lucifer pensait qu'il était celui ayant tué Zachariah et non Castiel. Savoir cela le soulagea presque, au moins il prenait la responsabilité à sa place.

-Alors je te propose un marché, soit tu décides de faire preuve d'intelligence et tu te rends, pour que nous puissions avoir une...discussion toi et moi. Soit...

Lucifer fit une pause et se mit à sourire, ce qui glaça le sang de Dean qui fut soudain prit de frissons.

-...je vais devoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre, finit-il.

Il se décala ensuite du champ de la camera pour laisser place à ce qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Ce que Dean vit lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Lucifer se trouvait dans une pièce sombre mais suffisamment bien éclairé pour que Dean et les autres puissent discerner la chaise se trouvant à l'arrière plan et la personne se trouvant dessus, inconsciente, ligotée, le visage visiblement amoché. Un visage que Dean ne connaissait que trop bien.

Celui de son petit frère Sam.


End file.
